


At the Demon's Sight

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Oliver and Sara: Road to Redemption [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sequel to THE SINS OF THE PAST. Malcolm Merlyn returns with a sinister and cunning plan to put Oliver and Sara into the sight of Ra's al Ghul and the mystery behind Talia and Sara comes to surface.





	1. New Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his new teammates take down a new enemy and in flashbacks, Sara decides to leave the sanctuary but an unexpected event happens, forcing her into danger once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> This is a sequel to my story 'The Sins of the Past'. There are gonna be some appearances of Batman characters throughout the story but this is mainly Arrow fandom. I am considering writing more sequels, covering Year Four and Five but that depends on the reception this story gets.
> 
> Most of the story will follow the canon but I might diverge from the main plot from time to time and I might be involving my own OCs, just for the sake of Sara's own backstory I'm doing here.
> 
> Sara will be benched down to tech support and Laurel has replaced her as the Black Canary but at one point at the story, Sara will resume being a vigilante. And Laurel will not have half-assed training from Nyssa and Ted Grant, the boxer, like in the show.
> 
> Most of the story will follow the canon but I might diverge from the main plot from time to time and I might be involving my own OCs, just for the sake of Sara's own backstory I'm doing here.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

The Arrow was running down the railroad, chasing the truck. "Got him, coming up 52nd Street, heading east."

" _I hear you._ " Sara said. " _Diggle, it's heading your way._ "

"Roger, I'm on it." Diggle said, driving the van.

The Arrow jumped on the container and fired an explosive arrow on the anchor before jumping on the truck as the explosion separated the container from the truck. Diggle drove towards the truck and opened it. "RPGs are secure. I've got eyes on."

"Roy, Canary, we're coming to you!" The Arrow shouted before punching a henchman as he hung on the door and then knocked out the driver as Roy, in red leather suit showed up and shot the tires, stopping the truck and taking down the henchman as the other gangster kept on running before the Black Canary jumped down from above and knocked him down as the Arrow approached her.

"All yours." She smiled.

The Arrow neared the thug. "Vincent Steelgrave, you have failed this city!" And the next thing Steelgrave saw was a fist nearing his face before the world cut to black.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Sara was on TV watching the news anchor about the Arrow and the Black Canary as she smiled before Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Laurel entered and she turned to them, slightly limping as she picked up her cane.

"We keep this up, there will be only two types of criminals left in Starling City." Diggle said as Oliver put his bow on the weapons stand. "The ones we put away and the ones that are running scared."

"You did good out there." Sara smiled as she hugged Laurel.

"The training was worth it." Laurel smiled. "But…" She sighed. "Tomorrow morning I need to get Steelgrave to the court. By night, I chase them down, by day, I gotta cook them."

Oliver's phone then rang. "It's Thea."

"Where is she now?" Diggle asked.

"Amalfi coast." Oliver said. "I keep telling her to send photos."

"I'm gonna do a patrol, clear my head." Roy said, heading out.

"Hey." Oliver turned to him. "You did really good tonight."

Roy nodded as he went up before Sara kissed Oliver on his cheek. "What about you and the company?"

"Tomorrow." Oliver said.

"I'm gonna go out too." Diggle said as he went up. "Lyla has me trying to build the bassinet from hell." He grumbled.

Sara then held onto Oliver as she put her cane on the table. "It's going to be a few more weeks before I fully recover."

"Aren't you missing going out?" Oliver teased.

"Every day." Sara admitted. "But, Laurel's doing well, I don't want to take that away from her."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara kept on training with the monks as she walked down the courtyard with Elian. "Thank you for letting me train here with you… even after…"

"What happened with mother was not your fault, Sara." Elian assured her friend. "It took a lot of persuasion from my side however, to allow the masters to let you train with us, even after you let Mr. Cain spoil the Well of All." Sara then looked at the sun. "I've seen the look in your eyes before. Full of guilt and darkness."

"I can't go home like that." Sara said.

"The darkness is a part of everyone, Sara." Elian assured her. "You can't keep running from it or bury it within you. Otherwise, it will consume you."

"I can't face Laurel or anyone else, if they saw me as who I am… as what I've done…"

"One day, your heart will shine brighter than the dark fury inside you, Sara." Elian held her hand. "And that day will be glorious. You just need to hold onto faith… otherwise you're truly lost. We've taught you everything you could. Perhaps it's time for you to learn how to live with it outside the sanctuary."

* * *

**_Present, Starling City Courthouse_ **

"Steelgrave took a plea for 15 to 20." Laurel quipped as she walked down the courthouse with Oliver and Sara. "His lawyer folded like a deck chair after I hit him with the evidence that the Arrow and the Black Canary gathered."

"Good work." Oliver noted.

"We catch them, then I cook them. Did I say that too loud?"

"No, you're fine." Sara laughed.

"Did you think that we would ever end up like business partners?" Laurel asked.

"Is that why you invited us down here, Laurel?" Oliver asked. "To see Mr. Steelgrave send off to his new life?"

"No. I have a surprise for you." Laurel said as they neared to the press conference, where was Quentin with a cane and in police captain uniform as she walked over to him.

"You know, you could try to hide the fact that you're glad I can't get out in the field anymore." Quentin quipped. "As much as I am trying to hide that I'm not very happy about your… nightly activities with Oliver and your sister." He briefly glanced at them.

"I can't hide that I'm glad that you're safe." Laurel assured him.

"What's all this?" Sara asked as Laurel neared them.

"Your surprise." Laurel explained.

"Thank you all for coming." Quentin told the crowd. "Five months ago, this city was under siege. And the SCPD rallied behind two vigilantes. Well, I ended up with a captain's rank and neither of them even got a ' _thank you_ '. But today, they do. Because today, the Starling City Police Department is formally recognizing the two vigilantes known as the Arrow and the Canary. And I'm using my new position to disband the anti-vigilante task force charged with capturing them. Now, make no mistake, vigilantism will never be tolerated but I refuse to hunt in the name of this city the heroes who saved it."

The crowd applauded as Laurel, Oliver and Sara smiled at him.

Oliver then took Sara aside. "So, I was thinking, would you like to go out for a dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Sara shrugged. "I mean, after I finish the physiotherapy today."

* * *

**_Later_ **

After Oliver stashed his vigilante gear in safety, he entered the restaurant, talking to the receptionist. "Queen, party of two."

"Right this way." The man accompanied Oliver to the table, where was Sara waiting in black dress as they smiled at each other.

Oliver approached the table and sat down. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Scotch, neat." Oliver said.

"Chardonnay for me, please." Sara ordered.

They looked at each other as Oliver chuckled. "I'm glad you're mostly on your feet."

"So am I." Sara said. "I can't believe I'm nervous about this, considering what we've been through together already." She admitted.

"Me neither." Oliver admitted.

"I mean, we've been through so many things together and…" Sara paused. "Actually, we never talked a lot about what happened to either of us after  _Amazo_."

Oliver nodded. "You already told me that you met Jack, Henry, Nicole and Chloe after  _Amazo_. And then you… left. Travelled."

"Back then…" Sara took a breath. "I… killed someone." She admitted. "And it wasn't self-defense, it was…" She looked down in shame. "I lost control of myself and I was so ashamed of what I did, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I was so deep in darkness… I pretty much turned my back on everyone. Jack, Henry, Nicole, Chloe… I didn't want to be anywhere near them because I was afraid they would…"

Oliver nodded. "Something similar happened to me too." He took a breath. "After  _Amazo_ … I ended up in Hong Kong."

"Wait, I remember Laurel saying something about Tommy going to Hong Kong because someone had checked into your email account there." Sara remembered.

"That was me." Oliver nodded. "It's complicated but… you know about A.R.G.U.S. and what I did for them, right?"

"Jack told me." Sara nodded. "When I was in Shanghai, I asked Jack to look for you and he told me Waller was leveraging you into working for her."

Oliver nodded. "Tommy found out that I accessed my email account there and tried to find me. Waller tried to have him killed but I staged a kidnapping and rescue to convince Tommy not to come looking for me again. As far as he knew, he was tricked."

Sara sighed. "I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you."

Oliver nodded. "I have been thinking a lot recently about my time there. About the choices that I had to make."

"I know what that's like." Sara nodded.

"Sorry." Oliver wiped his mouth for a moment. "I'm a little out of my element here. The entire time that I was gone, I could never completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long, you stop seeing people for people, you see… threats. Or targets. And when I decided to come home, I… I just didn't know how to turn that part of me off. That was… until I found out you were alive again. It… it was a miracle. You survived  _Gambit_ , then  _Amazo_ … you've always been my anchor."

Sara smiled. "Deep down, I always knew we'd find a way back together. Even, when… I lost hope. And gave up on everything. There was a time, when I wanted to give up… but… no matter what happened, Jack, Henry, Chloe, you… you all have always been my constant in my life. If it wasn't for you… I don't know what would have happened to me."

Suddenly, they heard something as their instincts turned on and Oliver threw the table down and tackled Sara to the ground as the missile crashed through the window and exploded.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he grabbed Sara in bridal style and left the restaurant with her.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Is she OK?" Roy asked as he and Diggle saw Oliver put unconscious Sara on the table.

"She's just knocked out." Oliver assured them.

"Saw it all over the news, police and fire are on the scene." Diggle said.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was a good idea to stick around and ask questions." Oliver replied.

Laurel then rushed down from downstairs. "I just saw the news. Is she OK?" She approached her unconscious sister.

"The blast missed us, don't worry." Oliver assured her.

"You don't think you and an explosion at the same time is a coincidence?" Diggle inquired.

Roy then showed Oliver a small device. "Hey, check this out. It's a GPS tag, I found it on your jacket, it's wasted now."

"You took out one of Steelgrave's crew earlier tonight." Diggle said.

"It was a set up, so they could plant that thing on me." Oliver realized.

"Oliver, I know what you're thinking." Diggle said.

"No, you don't." Oliver protested.

"Listen, I'm not other people." Diggle neared him. "I know exactly what's going on in your head and you are wrong."

"Diggle, somebody put a tracer on me and I don't notice?" Oliver snapped. "The only explanation… I lost my focus."

Laurel's phone then rang as she answered the call. "Hey, Daddy."

" _Honey, about the explosion…_ "

"Yeah, I know, Ollie and Sara were there." Laurel said before realizing she made a mistake.

" _What?!_ " Quentin shouted into the phone.

"Dad, calm down. They're both OK." Laurel assured him. "But, listen, whoever was behind it must have been working with Steelgrave. We need to know who's behind this."

" _I'm on it._ "

Oliver hung up before approaching Sara as she came to, gasping as he held her. "Ollie…"

"It's OK, Sara. It's OK. You're safe now."

* * *

_**Later, elsewhere in Starling City** _

The Arrow and the Black Canary entered the building before the Arrow looked up and notched an arrow, to see Quentin there. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm on your side."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Black Canary demanded.

"For one, that is no way to speak to your father." Quentin snapped. "And for the other, these guys blew up a building, where was my baby girl, you think I'm sitting this one out? Suspect's name is Werner Zytle. He's a real nutbar."

"Keep your head on the swivel then." The Arrow said.

They scoured the area as the Arrow was walking down a corridor before he whirled around, facing a bearded man. "I'm Werner Zytle." He jammed a syringe into the Arrow's neck as he screamed and stumbled back. "But you can call me Vertigo."

"The Count's dead." The Arrow retorted.

"Some things never die. You, for example." Zytle said. "It's frustrating. Just means I have to try a little bit harder." He tried to throw punches as the Arrow blocked his attacks before he stumbled.

"The Count might be dead, true… but his glorious narcotic lives on, with a few enhancements, that will reveal to you your greatest fear, like gazing upon truth itself." Zytle's face then changed to Oliver's as he attacked the Arrow, who was unable to fight back due to the influence of the drug as Zytle knocked the Arrow on the floor and he saw Sara and Laurel lying on the ground in puddle of blood.

"No…"

Zytle pinned the Arrow to the wall, grabbing him by his throat as he was about to jam another syringe in his neck before a gunshot rang out and he turned around to face Quentin.

"Get away from him or get put down!" Quentin ordered.

Zytle threw another dart that hit the wall behind Quentin before Black Canary rushed at Zytle and hit him in the head with her nightstick. "Get off him, now!" She kicked Zytle back before she saw Quentin holding his chest and collapse on the ground. Black Canary pushed Zytle away as he ran, while she approached her father. "Dad!" She tapped her comms. "Sara, call an ambulance."

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_ **

"Dad, what the hell were you thinking?" Sara demanded as Quentin was lying on bed. "I can't believe you would risk your health like that!"

"Do you know what an advanced healthcare directive is?" Laurel asked. "It's what they ask for, when you're going to die, Dad. The night of the Siege, the E.R. asked us if you had one." She said as both Lance sisters approached the bed.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Quentin reached out. "To both of you."

"Then why are you pushing yourself like this, Daddy?" Sara asked.

"I don't know how." Quentin said. "I've been a cop since before you two were born, it's all I know. If I'm not a cop, what am I?"

"You're our Dad." Laurel said as she held Quentin's hand.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara packed her things as she went down the road and Elian was accompanying her to an archway. "I've sent a message to Talia."

"What is her place in here anyway?" Sara asked.

"She helped my mother build this place long ago. It's supposed to…"

"Be a protection of the world from the Untitled, I know." Sara nodded before hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Elian smiled. "Goodbye, Sara."

* * *

**_Present, Queen Consolidated_ **

Zehra, in suit was waiting for Oliver in front of the boardroom. "Ollie, I know how hard you worked on this but… there's a problem."

"What problem?" Oliver asked.

"There's another bidder for Queen Consolidated." Zehra explained.

"Who?"

"Ray Palmer." The man behind Oliver said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Love your company. And my secretary…"

"Felicity." Oliver said as he noticed the blonde next to him. "I remember you, you used to work at Queen Consolidated before Isabel Rochev fired you. I'm so sorry about what happened…"

"It's OK. Really." Felicity shrugged.

"So sorry I am late." Ray said as he entered the boardroom. "Traffic was terrible, which is why I took my helicopter. I parked on your roof, I hope that's OK." He smiled at Oliver and Zehra. "You guys validate, right?"

"Oh, dear…" Zehra muttered.

* * *

"Two years ago, people of Starling City thought I was dead." Oliver said, standing in front of the board members, Ray, Felicity and Zehra. "I came back. And so can Queen Consolidated. With Starling National Bank's new investment, we can take QC out of receivership and into the future. I mean, this company's my family and as my mother always said, there is nothing more important to me than my family. Thank you."

Oliver sat at the table as Ray smiled. "That was a good speech, hard to top." He took a breath as he got up and faced the board members. "Thank you all for coming today, I promise to be brief, if not a little entertaining." He lowered the board. "Anyway, science, numbers." He put a small device on the table as the projector shined on the board. "These numbers show QC's performance under Mr. Queen's management. I'm using that term extremely, BTW, also, BTW, these numbers aren't sanitized for Wall Street. This company's a symptom of a much larger problem and that problem is Starling City. Queen Consolidated can't hope to survive if the city, it's located in, is dying. Guess what? It is." He said as he walked around the table. "Nobody wants to live here anymore. And after two terrorist attacks, who can blame them? This city still needs saving and that is my vision for this company. To not only see it rise from the ashes but to take this city with it to that new horizon. And that new day has a name."

The board then showed the sign "STAR CITY" as the board members applauded.

"Isn't he charming?" Felicity quipped before she saw Oliver's hurt expression.

* * *

Zehra was with Oliver at the corridor. "I'm so sorry about this, Ollie, if I had known this was gonna happen…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Zehra, you did what you could." Oliver assured her. "Just… good luck." He shook his hand with her as she nodded.

"OK."

"See you."

Oliver was entering the elevator as he stumbled upon Felicity, who looked at him awkwardly. "Well…"

"Hey. Mr. Queen." She said nervously.

"It's Oliver." Oliver assured her.

"I… guess you weren't expecting to see me again." Felicity said slowly.

"I'm glad you found another job. I really am." Oliver said. "If you think you can make the company better with Palmer… all I can say is good luck."

Felicity nodded. "I… thank you." She said, surprised. "I… honestly, I expected you to feel like I was betraying you somehow because, you know… Miss Rochev fired me last year and…"

"I don't blame you for anything." Oliver said. "I… don't worry about it." He said as she nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"What did we find out?" Oliver asked as he entered.

"You know how we've got the number of crime bosses in Starling City down to three?" Roy asked.

"Well, our new man, Mr. Zytle, is trying to make it zero." Sara said as on the screen showed three photos. "Mikhail Petrov, Luciano Costa, Shintawa Shimasawa."

"What are their locations?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing on their last known addresses." Sara said.

"Werner could be moving these guys right now." Diggle said.

"It's not like they've been tagged." Sara snapped before it hit her. "Unless…" She typed some commands on the computer. "They're all on parole or out on bail."

"Ankle monitors." Oliver realized.

"That's odd." Sara said. "Look." She pointed at the screen.

"All in the same place?" Roy asked, confused. "Rockets Arena. The heavyweight title fight's tonight." He sighed in realization. "That's like Christmas for crime bosses. There'll be like twenty-thousand people there."

"He was willing to blow up a restaurant to take down one man." Diggle said. "He'll blow a stadium to take out three."

"Yeah but an RPG won't do it." Oliver noted. "I need you to look for a large explosive device. Roy, suit up."

"I'll call Laurel." Sara pulled out her phone.

"No." Oliver said. "I can't have her or you out in the field." He turned to Diggle.

"Really? What changed?" Diggle asked, confused.

"You're going to be a father." Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, you've known for the past five months I was going to be a father, so I ask you again, what changed?" Diggle sighed.

"I have." Oliver replied. "My risks can't be your risks. That… Diggle, you have a life, a new life… life I can't have."

"Ollie, you can't let what happened last night get into your head." Sara pointed out as she got up, holding her cane. "Anyone could've died but we didn't."

"Your Dad is in the hospital…"

"Lance is his own man, who makes his own decisions and so am I." Diggle interrupted him.

"Not this time." Oliver noted.

"Ollie, we've given the past two years of our lives to your crusade." Sara pointed out. "Henry, Chloe and Jack have sacrificed their share of their lives as well. If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead ten times over." She said with a forced calm tone.

"You're right." Oliver nodded. "But this is my crusade, which makes this my decision."

* * *

**_Rockets Arena_ **

The red archer was running down the corridor as on the rooftop, the Arrow and the Black Canary were facing Zytle. "Back for more?" He threw a dart and hit the Arrow in his shoulder. "It's as if you've developed an addiction to Vertigo."

* * *

Sara was helping Roy disarm the bomb as she was giving instructions over the comms.

* * *

The Arrow saw for a moment Oliver's face instead of Zytle's before he got a hold of himself and pulled the dart out. "I've made my choice." He engaged Zytle in a fist fight as Black Canary showed up and used her batons to take out one of Zytle's thugs. As another thug neared her, a man in black hood, with a ripped sleeve and a dragon tattoo showed up, swiftly throwing punches and taking him down as the Arrow smiled.

"I didn't think I was gone that long." Richard Dragon said.

The Arrow fired a bola arrow towards Zytle, incapacitating him.

* * *

Later, Richard walked down the plaza with Oliver and Sara. "It's been a long time, Richard."

"Indeed, it was." Richard nodded.

"If you're looking for Henry and Nicole and Riley, they've moved back to Gotham but promised that they'd visit us." Sara said.

"I know." Richard nodded. "I wanted to see you again and heard the radio chatter. You OK?" He asked as he noticed Sara limping.

"I miss jumping from rooftops but… Laurel's doing fine." Sara assured him. "Are you gonna stay around this time?"

"We'll see." Richard said. "And also, Elian told me that something happened with the sanctuary…"

"I know." Sara nodded. "I had to run, when it was falling apart."

"How have you two been?" Richard asked.

"We're… working things out." Sara assured him.

"My advice?" Richard said. "Don't hide behind your masks, because that's not who you are. Keep close to yourselves those, who don't wear one."

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_ **

"Ollie, is everything OK?" Sara asked as they were in a corridor after visiting Diggle, Lyla and their newborn daughter.

"There's something that's been going on my mind." Oliver said. "Two years ago, I made the decision to cast Oliver Queen aside and be the Arrow, I can't unmake that choice."

"Ollie, please, don't…" Sara sighed, realizing where this was going. "Not after what we've been through together."

"Do you know why our date got interrupted?" Oliver asked. "I thought I could be me and the Arrow… but I can't. Not now. Maybe not ever." He said sadly.

"You can, Ollie." Sara pleaded as she held his cheek. "We've always carried that burden together. No matter what, I want to be with you, wherever this takes us. Please, don't push me away and don't ask me to move on because without you, I feel like my life is worth nothing."

Oliver took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Sara sniffed. "So, that's it?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. "But what I do know… is that not now."

Sara nodded sadly. "If you'll ever decide to come back to me… I'll be waiting." She kissed him. "I love you, Ollie."

She walked away as she limped slightly, a stray tear streaming down her eye as Oliver's phone rang. "Hello?"

" _It's me, Barry Allen. I'm awake. I could use some advice._ "

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

As Sara was walking down the road and she turned around, looking at the mountains, under which was a beautiful sanctuary hiding, suddenly, darkness covered the sky and Sara looked horrified. "What the…" She ran into the forest and was about to go into the caverns before she saw the terrain in front of her crumble into dust. "No!" She wailed and broke down in tears.  _The place, in which she trained and full of good people and mentors, was buried under the rubble…_

* * *

As Sara was driving down the road, she stopped at small town went into a small bar before she saw in the reflection of the glass a Vietnamese woman in green dress as she glared.  _Her old enemy has returned…_

* * *

_**Present** _

Sara was waiting on the rooftop before she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Hey."

Sara turned around and smiled. "Nicky, hey." She hugged her tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been visiting Mom here." Nicole smiled back. "How you've been? How's Quentin?"

"He'll be fine." Sara nodded before Richard approached them on the rooftop.

"Hey." He kissed Sara on her cheek, while kissing Nicole on her lips.

"I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"How's Riley?"

"He keeps asking if you're OK." Nicole said.

"I'd never leave my wife and my stepson behind." Richard said as Sara widened her eyes.

" _Wife_?"

Nicole flushed as she turned to her. "Oh, I should have told you… the night Richard left… we…" She showed her ring as Richard did the same.

"Oh…" Sara laughed. "Oh, my God…" She hugged Nicole and Richard tightly. "I wish you both well."

They let the moment pass by as Sara looked at Richard. "Are you gonna stay around this time?"

"We'll see." Richard said.

* * *

As Sara and Nicole were going down the alley, they looked up and to their horror, Richard was falling down with three arrows sticking out of his chest and hit a dumpster before landing on the ground. Instantly realizing that Nicole's husband and one of Sara's closest friends and mentors were dead, they rushed to him, breaking down in tears.

"Richard! No! No! Richard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Komodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs to deal with a new archer in town, who also happens to be an old enemy of Sara's. In flashbacks, another of her old enemies returns, while she runs into an old friend as well, as she investigates the mystery behind the sanctuary's fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Verdant, the following morning_ **

Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Laurel, Chloe, Henry and Diggle were walking down the club.

"I hope you had a good reason for calling me. I promised Nicky I'd keep my distance from this." Henry grumbled as Oliver punched the code in.

"Well, I needed you to show me how to fix…"

But as they were walking downstairs, they stood in shock to see Nicole and Sara and in front of them on the table was Richard, dead, with three arrows in his chest.

"What the…" Henry paused.

"I didn't know where else to go." Sara whimpered.

"Nicky." Henry carefully approached his sister, with a forced calm tone. "What happened?"

Laurel slowly neared Sara, who hugged her, breaking down in tears.

"Hank, it's not fair…" Nicole said tearfully. "We just got him back, it's just…"

All Henry could do was hug his sister tightly, trying to comfort her.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara followed the woman in green dress, pulling out a dagger as she followed her into a side alley but the woman managed to disappear before Sara turned around but the Asian woman blocked with her sai.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Lance." Jade sneered.

"I should kill you right now." Sara snarled. "The sanctuary's gone."

Jade raised her brows. "Is it? Interesting."

"What have you done?" Sara demanded.

"I had nothing to do with that." Jade said. "Though I've heard that they were reaching out to Talia."

"What? Why?" Sara sneered.

Jade headbutted Sara and knocked her on the ground. Sara got up on her feet and started to chase Jade.

* * *

**_Present, Verdant_ **

Nicole was upstairs on sitting on stairwell, sniffing as Henry and Sara sat next to her, while Oliver and Laurel neared her. "When Riley was four, he was afraid to be in the dark. He would never turn out the lights. Every time Hank, Barbara or I turned off the lamp in his room, he would turn it on later, since he was afraid of bogeymen. Richard was the one, who convinced him  _not_  to be afraid of the dark. He said that darkness could be a good thing. Like, when we want to go to sleep. You can't see into a place that's dark, when it's light." She chuckled lightly. "But when it's dark, you can see what's around you much better. If there's a monster or bad guy in the dark, you can see them and they can't see you if you are in the dark. When it's dark, when it's in the place you know, you can remember, where your surroundings are but the monsters can't and you can use that to your advantage. Like, hiding to safety."

"Nicole…" Sara held her hand gently. "We'll find the people responsible."

"And I'm supposed to sit here and wait?" Nicole sniffed.

"No, you take care of Riley. Henry's coming with you." Oliver ordered.

Nicole shook her head. "No. How am I supposed to look into the eyes of my son and…" She breathed out as Henry held her shoulders.

"I know it's hard but you need to be strong. You don't have to go through this alone." Henry assured her. "We're here for you. And we'll find him. I promise you that."

He accompanied Nicole outside as Oliver pulled out his phone, dialing Thea's number but reaching the voicemail again to his frustration.

"Thea, it's Oliver. I know you're still traveling but I just… I could… I'd really like to hear your voice." Oliver pleaded. "So, please call me back." Chloe showed up from the shadow, nearing Oliver as he hung up. "What do we got?"

"Place is a drug haven. The cameras have all been either disabled or paintballed by the dealers there." Chloe explained.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

Sara put her cane over her arm and was climbing up, ignoring the slight pain in her leg as she went on the rooftop before noticing Oliver and Jack were behind her as she was imitating notching an arrow as she was then holding her leg.

"Chloe called." Jack explained. "I needed to see how you're doing."

"Sara, you OK?" Oliver asked as Sara was turning around.

"The killer was standing there. Loose gravel on the rooftop…"

"Sara…" Oliver sighed.

"Richard was here. Scuff marks back to the edges…"

"Please, stop." Jack pleaded. "You don't need to do this right now."

"I have to!" Sara snapped.

"I understand that." Oliver said.

"I know what that's like. You're thinking like a soldier, believing that this is the only thing you can do, focused on the task. But, you're not the only one, who just lost a friend." Jack insisted. "And don't forget that you still haven't fully recovered from the fight with Slade five months ago. We're either in this together or not at all. We need to be there for each other."

Then, Sara's phone rang. "Yeah, Daddy?"

* * *

Quentin met the Arrow and the Black Canary in an alley. "What is it, Detective?"

"You OK? You look like someone peed in your cornflakes." Quentin said. "Sara sounded upset a little."

The Arrow sighed. "Something really bad happened."

"What? Is Sara alright?" Quentin demanded, worried.

"Not really." Black Canary admitted. "Richard's dead. Someone killed him last night."

Quentin breathed out. "My God… who?"

"That's what we're working on." The Arrow said. "What's going on?"

"Another archer in town." Quentin showed them the file. "Dropping bodies. Seen this guy's work before?"

"I might have." The Arrow admitted.

"You know where the SCPD's finest might find him?" Quentin inquired.

"Who's the victim?" The Black Canary asked.

"John Burke, some corporate financier from Qurac, seems like he wandered into the wrong part of town looking for local entertainment and ended up with an arrow in his chest." Quentin said as both vigilantes were walking away. "Hey." He called out, prompting for them to turn around again. "You guys watch your backs, alright? Whoever this guy is…"

"He's a killer." Oliver cut him off before he and Laurel walked away.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"I've seen these arrows before." Chloe said as she was examining one of the arrows that killed Richard.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"I… hope I'm wrong." Chloe said before approaching the computer. "Looks like our guy hit again. Victim was a construction foreman maned Tim Kaufmann. Though I can't get an angle on him."

"Then who's that?" Laurel asked.

"Just some low-level dealer, they set up shop in the place, doesn't look like an archer." Roy said.

"He could be a witness though." Sara pointed out.

Jack pulled out his phone. "I'll reach out to my contacts, see if we can ID the assassin."

"Same here." Diggle said.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara was chasing Jade through the crowd, looking for her before she bumped into…

"Jack."

"Sara." Jack widened his eyes. "I… I didn't think I'd find you in town."

"What are you doing here?" Sara demanded.

"I came to look for you. I missed you." Jack said. "What's going on?"

"Jade Nguyen. She's here." Sara explained.

"Cheshire?" Jack raised his brows as Sara nodded. "Wait, I don't think you'll find her in the crowd, she'll be gone by now, she knows how to disappear." He turned to the commotion. "Let's talk about this in private, tell me what happened."

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"Roy, what are you doing?" Chloe asked as Roy was at the computer.

"I was just…"

"Accessing an FBI database?" Chloe stopped herself as she noticed Thea's photo on the screen. "Roy, why are you looking for Thea?"

"Because I don't think she is where she says she is." Roy explained.

"Why would she lie about that?" Chloe asked before Roy showed her the letter. "When did she leave this to you?"

"After the Siege." Roy explained as Chloe glared.

"You knew about this for five months and you didn't tell to anyone of us?!"

"If I tell Oliver, he's gonna kill me, it's my fault." Roy protested.

"You didn't think of that she might be in trouble?" Chloe demanded.

"What if she's not?" Roy retorted. "What if she needs some space?"

"It's been five months, Roy." Chloe pointed out. "I think she's had enough space."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Black Canary entered a construction site as they saw someone trying to run away from them before the Arrow dragged him and pinned him to a pillar. "Someone was murdered here. Tell me what you saw."

"I saw nothing." The man said. The Arrow slugged him in the chest as he groaned. "There was a black face mask. Like a hockey mask. Please, man…"

The Arrow slugged him in the face, knocking him out.

" _I knew it. The M.O. would fit._ " Chloe hissed.

"You know who did this?" Black Canary asked.

" _Yeah, his name is Simon Lacroix. A mercenary archer. Goes by Komodo. I arrested him a few years ago. Looks like he got out and is in action again._ " Chloe said. " _Don't underestimate him. He's wanted for murder in seven countries._ "

" _And I met him in Shanghai almost five years ago. Ollie, be careful. He's very dangerous._ " Sara said.

"We need his location." The Arrow said.

" _He's from Quebec. I'll try trace the burners calling in the region._ " Chloe was typing on the keyboard. " _Yeah, I got him. He's on the move though._ "

* * *

A man in black outfit, holding a bow was driving a bike, chasing a black van as he fired an arrow, piercing the van's tire as the man lost control of the van and crashed. The archer in black was about to finish the driver off before the Arrow and Black Canary showed up on a bike as the Arrow fired, knocking Lacroix's arrow out of the way.

"We found Lacroix." The Arrow said.

Lacroix turned the bike as the Arrow started to chase him down and then, they were facing each other across the street before racing towards each other as Lacroix fired but the Arrow and Black Canary dodged as the Arrow fired an arrow, causing for Lacroix to fall off his bike but Lacroix got up and fired, hitting the Arrow in the shoulder, causing for him and Black Canary to fall off their bike.

" _Ollie, Laurel, are you guys OK?_ " Sara called out.

The Arrow staggered on his feet as he helped the Black Canary stand up. "He got away."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"How could you let him get away?!" Sara demanded.

"Sara, calm down!" Laurel tried to assure her, holding Sara's shoulders.

"I didn't." Oliver said calmly as Sara raised her brows. "I know you're upset and I understand why. Richard was my friend too. He thinks he beat us. I put a tracer on him. I'll find him, I promise."

Sara sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked.

"He's out canvassing." Chloe said.

"And the driver of the car?" Laurel asked.

"Erlich Kelso, just released from Starling General." Chloe explained. "I doubt Lacroix will let us find him with his burner. Maybe there's a connection between his victims, someone must have hired him."

"Ollie." Sara dragged him aside. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about how you were feeling. It's just that… how can you be so calm, when even I can barely hold it together."

"Because we don't have the luxury of falling to pieces, everyone's looking to us to handle things, to make the right decisions. Everyone's looking to me to lead. If I grieve, nobody else gets to."

"Ollie…" Sara sighed. "Having feelings makes you human. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sara… after seeing what happened with Richard… I realized… this life, it only ends one way. One day, it's gonna be one of us. And I don't want that for you or Laurel." Oliver said.

Laurel stood behind Sara, listening to the conversation, horrified by what was she hearing. She tried to open her mouth but no sound came out.

"Oliver, can I talk to you in private?" Roy stepped up. "It's about Thea."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara was with Jack in a small motel room as she finished her story. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Sara admitted. "They're all gone…"

"Sara, it's not your fault what happened." Jack pleaded.

"I know. But I'm gonna find out who did this." Sara said. "And I will find Jade. She must know something."

"Sara, you know she's dangerous." Jack protested. "You can't…"

"I'm not a scared little girl anymore, Jack!" Sara snapped.

Jack sighed. "OK. But I'm coming with you."

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"I don't want to lose Oliver, you know?" Sara told Jack as they were sitting in the corner. "But…"

"He loves you and he always will." Jack assured her. "It's just…"

"He believes that the burden is something he cannot carry with me. Despite what we've been through." Sara said. "You've always been there for me, Jack. Even, when I thought that I didn't deserve it."

"And you need to be there for Oliver too. You need to be there for each other. I believe that you'll find a way to make it work but you need to give him a reason to believe. Don't let him give up on what you have." Jack pleaded as Sara considered.

* * *

"Yeah?" Laurel answered her ringing phone.

" _Honey, I was talking with Kelso before he got skewered right in front of me. Apparently, Amertek was doing some kind of a deal to build an oil pipeline but then, our guy finished him off._ " Quentin said.

"Thanks, Daddy. That helps a lot." Laurel hung up before turning to the team. "Chloe, can you cross-reference victims connection to Amertek Industries?"

Chloe was typing on the computer as Sara took a look. "It's an oil company in Starling City, try to use that as connection to Amertek and see who received the money."

"Three to Kelso, one more to Burke and two more to Kaufmann." Diggle read as the information appeared on the screen.

"They've all come from a subsidiary from Amertek in Qurac." Chloe said.

"And it also is the largest untapped oil field in the world." Jack listed.

"Looks like Amertek was trying to strike an oil deal." Diggle realized.

"And someone paid Lacroix to stop it." Laurel finished.

"None of this explains Richard's involvement." Oliver pointed out.

"I remember Richard saying he used to work in Qurac for the League." Sara said.

"You're saying he might have brought his work home with him." Roy realized.

"Who authorized the payments?" Oliver asked as Chloe turned to the computer.

"Tom Westin. Board member of Amertek. Must be Lacroix's next target." Chloe said.

"Promise me something, Ollie." Sara said. "Don't let him get away this time."

"I won't." Oliver promised.

* * *

**_Fyff's House_ **

"Mom, is everything OK?" Riley asked as Nicole was cleaning up the dishes, trying to hold back tears.

Then, she couldn't hold it back anymore as Henry showed up from behind. "Riley, there's something we need to tell you. It's about Dad."

Riley sat down next to Henry on the couch. "Where's Dad?"

Henry took a breath, trying to find the right words. "Riley, look, something happened and…"

Riley shook his head in denial. "No. No…"

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Lacroix burst into the gala as he managed to ensnare the foot of his victim and drag him towards him, just before Roy, the Arrow and Black Canary entered, engaging him as Black Canary and Roy pulled out their sticks but Lacroix managed to hold his own against their combined efforts before he jumped through the window with a rope lined up to the lower level as the Arrow and Black Canary jumped through the window too as Black Canary held onto the Arrow, who fired a grapnel arrow as Roy did the same as they descended a few floors below, landing in office levels, searching for Lacroix before they faced him.

"So, the Arrow and the Canary. With another sidekick."

" _Black Canary_." Laurel corrected.

"It's over." The Arrow growled. "Lower your bow and live."

"We both know that's not gonna happen." Lacroix said.

They released the bowstrings as the arrows impacted as Lacroix fired another arrow but the Arrow caught it and pinned Lacroix to the wall before taking off his mask. "Who hired you?!"

"And tell us why did you kill the man with a dragon tattoo." Black Canary said.

"What?" Lacroix asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Two nights ago, a man in black hood, ripped sleeve and dragon tattoo on his arm was killed. Three arrows in his chest." Black Canary explained.

"Two nights ago I was drunk in Bludhaven." Lacroix croaked.

"Watchtower. Is he telling the truth?" The Arrow said.

" _He would gloat about it, if he killed Richard. Try ask him for his real name and I can confirm it._ "

"What's your real name?" Black Canary asked.

"Simon Lacroix." He replied, confused.

" _He's not lying. He didn't kill Richard._ " Chloe said, stunned.

* * *

**_Later, Fyff's House_ **

Nicole was watching TV, with Henry sleeping on the couch as she heard the doorbell as she opened the door to Oliver and Sara. "Did you find Richard's killer?"

Oliver shook his head. "We thought we had a lead but it was a dead end."

"But we won't stop looking." Sara promised. "We'll find the guy, who did this."

Then, Oliver's phone rang as he narrowed his eyes.  _He didn't know this number…_

"Give me a minute." Oliver said as he went outside and answered the call. "Yeah?"

" _Oliver. It's Ray. Ray Palmer._ "

"Palmer. I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Oliver smiled. "Can I help you?"

" _Listen, I was talking to your friend Zehra the other day and she told me how much your family's company means to you and how hard you worked to fight for it until Rochev screwed you over. And I know you're probably a busy man but if you want, I can offer you a job here. Somewhere on executive level, if you want. After all, this was your family's company and I think it would be wrong of me to take away your chance to somehow preserve their legacy._ " Ray said as Oliver paused.

"I'll think about it."

" _Sure. Just, if you say 'no', remember the offer will still be on the table and that you're always welcome in Palmer Tech._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping 3x03, though that still happened with Oliver and Roy taking Thea home and then an unexpected visit of Nyssa happened. The reason I'm doing this is that this is gonna be about Oliver/Sara relationship and in that part there wouldn't be a lot of it to revolve around. I'll most likely be skipping more episodes due to such reasons.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Return of the Dark Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara need to deal with return of Malcolm Merlyn, while investigating Richard's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Henry, Sara and Laurel stayed in Starling City to train in Wildcat Gym with Ted Grant, while Sara was still recovering, while after Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Jack and Chloe helped pick Thea from Corto Maltese. They all entered the lair but…

"Where is Richard?" Nyssa demanded with a notched arrow. "He came here for the League to weeks ago. We have not heard from him since."

Oliver took a breath. "There's something that I have to tell you." He said sadly.

"Richard is dead?" Nyssa murmured before lowering her bow.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver neared her.

"It was an arrow, wasn't it?" Nyssa asked.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Where's his body?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver accompanied Nyssa outside.

* * *

**_Starling City Cemetery_ **

Nicole was putting flowers at the grave before turning around and she froze to see…

"You." Nicole glared.

"You have my condolences." Nyssa said sincerely. "And that of my father, Ra's al Ghul."

"I don't care about your condolences and much less of your father's." Nicole sneered. "My husband is dead because of you. He was there for my son after his father died. You're the ones, who dragged my family into this darkness."

"I know you grieve. But so do I." Nyssa said in sympathy. "I didn't show Richard the darkness, Nicole. It was already inside of him, when we met. When I found him ashore, dying, I nursed him to health and I loved him with all my soul."

Nicole wiped her tears. "Sometimes I wish things had been different. That…"

"That  _what_?" Nyssa asked.

"That Richard wasn't who he was." Nicole sniffed. "A mercenary."

Nyssa looked at her sadly. "All I can say is that…"

"Don't. Just… stay away from me." Nicole sneered. "Your people have hurt my family more than enough."

* * *

**_Later_ **

Roy followed Nyssa to an apartment in Amsterdam as Oliver entered, while she pointed a sword at him.

"Are you ready to talk?" Oliver asked.

"We have nothing to discuss." Nyssa sneered.

"The trail for Richard's killer has gone cold." Oliver said. "I could use your help."

"Whereas I don't need yours." Nyssa glared.

"Really?" Oliver scoffed. "We're gathering evidence, we're working leads. You're visiting cemeteries and hiding in League safe houses."

"I am not hiding." Nyssa protested. "And this is not my safe house. It was Richard's while he was in Starling."

Oliver scoured the apartment and found a camera, a duffel bag, in which was a notebook and a family photo on which was Richard, Henry, Nicole and Riley. "Henry told me he was like a second father to his nephew." Then he turned to Nyssa. "If Richard was here for the League, maybe his target was the killer."

"Agreed." Nyssa nodded. "Except it wasn't his target. Richard came to Starling to confirm rumors. Whispers, really… that an enemy of the League was here."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Nyssa explained. "He's alive."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Wait, how is that possible?" Sara asked. "You and I were there, we watched him die."

"We received source from a reliable source that Merlyn faked his demise." Nyssa said.

"What source?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver's mother." Nyssa explained.

"Yeah, well, Oliver's Mom wasn't exactly known for her honesty." Roy pointed out before turning to Oliver apologetically. "No offense, I just can't believe that a guy everyone thinks was dead, suddenly isn't."

"That was until we found in Richard's safehouse this." Chloe plugged the flash drive into the computer as on the screen appeared surveillance photos of Malcolm.

"Taken two weeks ago." Sara looked at the timestamp.

"Wait but the police found his body." Laurel pointed out. "How is he alive?"

"Merlyn had resources all over Starling." Oliver said.

"And I'm willing to bet that one of them was in the coroner's office." Sara added.

"Since learning Merlyn was alive, the League has hunted him all over the globe." Nyssa said. "Running down every rumor, following every whisper."

"And one of those whispers put Merlyn back in Starling." Diggle said.

"We need to retrace Richard's steps." Oliver said.

Sara pulled out a blank piece of paper. "This was on Richard when he died."

"Do you have a flame?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver lit the flame with an old chemistry tube as he held the paper above the fire and they all watched in surprise as the writing revealed itself. "Unbelievable. My father had a notebook with hidden writing just like this."

"The notebook he received from Merlyn, I imagine." Nyssa nodded. "This is ghost ink. One of the means the League employs for concealing secrets."

"It's Richard's handwriting." Chloe said. "I think it's his surveillance notes on Merlyn. But I'm not sure what does it mean."

Oliver took a look. "Jansen. Question mark. Lance help. Question mark."

"So, Richard reached out to Dad?" Laurel gasped.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Sara asked.

"We're gonna have to ask him." Laurel decided.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

"Where are we even going to find Jade?" Sara asked.

"We can ask around." Jack said. "I'll spread the word and reach out to my contacts."

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Laurel and Sara, with a cane, entered Quentin's office. "Is everything OK, honey?"

"Did Richard reach out to you?" Laurel asked. "We're working a lead and we have a name. Jansen. Does that mean anything to you?"

Quentin sighed. "Look, I had to promise him that I wouldn't tell either of you anything and if I had known it was linked to his death, I would have told you. He was looking for someone named Ken Zhi Jansen. I hooked him up with his last known address. Does that have anything to do with what happened to him?"

Laurel sighed. "That's what we're trying to find out."

* * *

_**Later at night, Starling City** _

The Arrow, Diggle, Nyssa, Jack, Black Canary and Roy carefully entered the garden.

"This was the next lead Richard was gonna follow?" Diggle asked.

"Jansen's a Buddhist monk. Nine years ago, he was facing deportation to China. Merlyn bankrolled his defense." The Arrow explained.

"And Jansen returns the favor by offering Merlyn sanctuary in his garden." Roy deduced.

"Monastery." Nyssa corrected. "We should divide our forces, take up flanking positions."

"I agree but…" Before the Arrow could finish, Nyssa walked past him.

"What did Richard exactly see in her?" Black Canary stared.

"Split up but be careful." The Arrow ordered as Black Canary followed him, while Roy and Diggle went the other way.

They followed Nyssa a she notched an arrow at the man, who was in meditating position.

" _We found Jansen._ " Diggle said.

"Negative. We see him." The Arrow said.

" _Whoever's up there is not Jansen._ " Diggle explained. Dreadful feeling taking them over, the Arrow and Black Canary rushed to Nyssa as the man got up on his feet and turned around, revealing to be Malcolm Merlyn as he knocked her on the ground and dropped a smoke pellet as a cloud of smoke burst out.

"Where is he?!" Nyssa demanded as the Arrow and Black Canary turned around and the Arrow fired, grazing Malcolm in his arm before he escaped.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What's going on?" Henry asked as he went downstairs. "Do you have a lead on Richard's killer?"

Chloe sighed as she looked at him. "We have a suspect. Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

"Richard was here looking for him." Sara said. "It's possible that Malcolm found him first."

"And where is he now?" Henry demanded.

"We're working on that." Oliver said as he put his bow on the stand. "He got away from us earlier tonight."

"What do you mean, ' _He got away_ '?!" Henry demanded.

"Calm down." Oliver raised his hands. "The arrow I hit him was laced with particular nanotechnology."

"Tracer arrow." Henry realized.

"We'll find him." Sara promised.

"And then  _what_?" Henry asked. "One of my closest friends, my sister's husband is dead. Whether it was Malcolm or not, he already killed five-hundred and three people, including your best friend." He reminded angrily.

"You think we don't know that?" Oliver snapped.

"You think that we don't want him dead as much as you do?" Sara hissed.

Henry sighed, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, I just… I need some air." He left the lair.

"We'll find him." Oliver promised Nyssa.

Nyssa then turned to Sara. "I spoke to your friend Elian." Sara raised her brows. "My sister's grave was empty."

"What?" Sara asked. "Elian said they buried her. And the Well was destroyed, I saw it."

"You and I both know that death is not always the ending." Nyssa said.

"Maybe you should go outside too, clear your head." Oliver suggested. "I think we all need to get our heads in the game."

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

Sara and Jack were walking around town as Jack later turned to Sara. "Don't you think it's time to come home? It's been six months, since…"

Sara sighed. "I know. Believe me, I want to but… I need to understand what happened with the sanctuary. Everyone suddenly disappeared and I need to know how and why."

"And you think that Jade was behind this." Jack realized.

"Or at least she knows why it happened." Sara said.

"There is someone on my radar." Jack said.

* * *

**_Present_ **

"I found him." Chloe said. "Should I tell…"

"No, Nyssa is probably gonna put an arrow in him before we get some answers." Oliver said as everyone nodded.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Black Canary entered the factory on bikes but…

"He's not here."

" _Hello, Oliver._ " Malcolm said as both vigilantes froze upon hearing his voice. " _You're absolutely right. I'm not at the… what is it, the air conditioning factory? It's a very neat trick you have but I'm sorry it didn't work out._ "

The Arrow growled. "When I find you…"

" _You absolutely will. We need to talk. But I prefer a venue less conducive to conflict. Nelson Plaza at Coldwater and Fifth, bottom of the stairs. It's a very public place; you'll want to leave your mask behind. I think this should remain between the two of us, so if I even see one of your associates, I promise you, you will not see me._ " Malcolm promised as the Black Canary stared at the Arrow.

"This has to be a trap." She protested.

"I know. But we don't have a choice." The Arrow said.

* * *

**_Nelson Plaza_ **

Oliver went looking around for Malcolm before Malcolm called out from behind. "Hello, Oliver, how are you? You've accomplished a lot with this city, I see."

Oliver neared Malcolm, glaring. "I'm not here to discuss Starling."

"You think I killed Richard Dragon." Malcolm said.

"How else would you know he's dead?" Oliver sneered.

"These streets were mine long before you and Sara laid claim to them. This is still my city." Malcolm said. "I chose this place because crowds equal invisibility. Besides, I understand that neither you or Laurel are killing people these days."

"Considering that Richard was a good friend, I'm considering making an exception." Oliver said.

"Ra's al Ghul has placed a blood bounty on my head, why would I try to get it lifted by killing the love of his daughter's life? It's illogical!" Malcolm sneered.

"Richard comes back to Starling. You come back to Starling. Richard's murdered." Oliver listed.

"I came back to Starling for most noble of reasons. Thea. Six months ago, during the Siege, she was almost killed by one of Slade Wilson's Mirakuru soldiers. I protected her." Malcolm snarled.

"You're lying." Oliver glared. "Thea made it out before the attack."

"Unfortunately, she didn't make it out but you wouldn't know that because you were out being…" Malcolm paused mockingly. "What are you calling yourself these days?  _The Arrow_. That was the night I realized that Thea needs me!"

"Stay away from her." Oliver hissed.

"Don't worry. I've kept my distance." Malcolm said before he glanced in the streets. "But the world is a dangerous place and you're too distracted to protect her."

"You're a monster." Oliver said bluntly.

"Yes, I am. But I swear to you on Thea's life, I did not kill Richard Dragon." Malcolm said.

"Considering you were responsible for the death of your own son, your word does not mean that much." Oliver growled.

"Think what you will." Malcolm sneered before leaving.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Did he kill Merlyn?" Nyssa demanded before Oliver entered.

"No." Oliver said. "He said he didn't kill Richard. And he swore to me on his daughter's life."

Nyssa stared. "We had heard rumors Merlyn fathered another child. We couldn't confirm them." Then, she noticed the look in Oliver's eyes. "You know who it is."

"I do." Oliver nodded.

"If you put me through the effort of finding out on my own, I might have to exact the price from whoever it is you're protecting." Nyssa said.

"It's Thea." Oliver replied. "My sister is Merlyn's daughter." Nyssa scoffed, realization dawning on to her. "And that is the reason he came back to Starling City. Because she did. He's protecting her."

"And that is why you spared Merlyn. Twice!" Nyssa glared.

"It had nothing to do with that." Oliver retorted calmly. "He explained to me, in his own twisted way, that he loves her. And then he swore to me on her life."

"And I swore an oath of my own that I would see Richard's killer brought to justice." Nyssa sneered. "And you don't get to judge me for abandoning the people you swore to protect."

"I didn't know what would happen, if I left." Sara said.

"The Untitled may have been destroyed but do not think that this is over. You still need to answer for leaving your fellows behind." Nyssa sneered at her before leaving.

before leaving.

"Nyssa!" Oliver wailed before Diggle, Sara and Chloe stopped him.

"Ollie, don't!" Sara snapped. "I get why you don't want to kill Malcolm. I really do."

"But either way, the world is better off without Malcolm in it." Diggle said.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Africa** _

Jack was talking to someone in an unknown language as he handed him a strap of cash before showing him direction. "Who's this guy?" Sara asked.

"Jade might have been hired by someone." Jack explained. "Nicholas Kotero. A man, who's into mysticism and magic."

"Magic?" Sara asked.

Jack turned to her. "After seeing what you've seen, I don't think magic's that far-fetched."

Sara nodded before they went to a rundown apartment building and knocked on door as a man opened. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Nicholas Kotero." Jack said.

The man said some incantation and suddenly, through Sara's mind flashed how she got sucked out from Gambit, Shado's death, confrontation with Slade, Lockley and the Untitled as she groaned as Jack did too.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack snapped. "Come on, we can't let him get away!"

Sara and Jack started to chase Kotero down the alley.

* * *

_**Later, Starling City** _

Henry was walking down the street, frustrated before encountering Nyssa in an alley.

"What do you want?" Henry sneered. "I'm not exactly in a mood to talk." He tried to walk past her before she stepped up.

"I understand." Nyssa said. "I cared about him too. Just like your sister did and your nephew."

"That changes nothing about what you did to my family." Henry glared.

"I let my feelings let the better out of me, I admit." Nyssa said. "There is no excuse for that. But I promise you, we will find Malcolm Merlyn."

"If Oliver finds him…" Henry realized. "He will either spare him or let him go. That's why you need to do whatever it takes to stop Merlyn. Once and for all."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Hey, Roy…" Chloe picked up her phone. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Henry and Chloe were treating Roy as Chloe showed them smoke signal on the screen.

"Just like with Lady Shiva two years ago." Sara realized.

Henry sighed. "This is my fault. I told Nyssa to go after Merlyn, whatever it takes."

"It's OK." Oliver assured him.

"I'm coming with you." Laurel said.

"No, you're not." Oliver protested. "You're good but you're out of your league against Malcolm. I'll handle it."

"I'll secure the perimeter." Diggle pulled out his gun.

"And you're gonna stay here because of the League's tranquilizer in your system." Oliver ordered Roy.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

The Arrow shot down the rope on which was Thea hanging before ordering her to run and she did as ordered.

"Apparently we both handle grief differently." Nyssa said before engaging the Arrow and their weapons crossed as Nyssa kept spinning around like tornado, forcing the Arrow into defensive stance as he kept on retreating before a flying black arrow disarmed Nyssa of her dagger as they looked up to see the Dark Archer.

"There's a misunderstanding the three of us need to clear up." Malcolm said.

"A conversation I'm eager to have over your rotting corpse." Nyssa sneered before Malcolm fired but Nyssa blocked with a veil and Malcolm jumped down as they and the Arrow engaged each other before fighting in another area of the factory as the Arrow fired, pinning Nyssa to a barrel before the Arrow fired an explosive arrow that blew up behind Malcolm, knocking him on the ground.

"Do it, Oliver." Nyssa ordered. "He killed Richard. Tommy. He will corrupt your sister."

Malcolm put his mask down as Oliver stared. "There is blood on my hands, almost too much to contemplate. But none of it is Richard's."

"Kill him!" Nyssa snarled.

"I did not kill your beloved!" Malcolm roared, turning to Nyssa. "Your father doubted his loyalties the moment you brought him with you. You know your father. What he is capable of. He will kill without hesitation, do you really need me to tell you what he would do to the degenerate who would steal his daughter's heart?"

Nyssa grunted and sobbed, trying to free herself as Malcolm got up on his feet.

"Nyssa doesn't believe me, Oliver. If you don't believe me, listen to her, kill me." Malcolm taunted as the Arrow stared. As he did nothing, Malcolm turned around before the Arrow notched an arrow.

"You may not have killed Richard but you're still a murderer."

Malcolm turned around. "What are you gonna do, arrest me?"

"I could have SCPD here in three minutes." The Arrow said.

"And in half that time, I will escape from whatever prison they put me in. You know that, so does she." He turned to Nyssa. "We were trained by the League, no prison can hold us! Not even your one on Lian Yu." Malcolm taunted as the Arrow looked shocked. "Which leaves you with only one option. To break your vows and kill me. Kill your sister's father."

Nyssa had begging look in her eyes but the Arrow lowered his bow before turning to Nyssa.

"I don't know if he killed Richard but I will find out." Oliver said. "Until then, the League will not interfere. Please."

Nyssa grunted as she freed herself. "You would incur the wrath of League of Assassins? You do know that your beloved Miss Lance was responsible for my sister's demise partially by abandoning the place she swore to protect."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

A young woman with bronze brown hair woke up in bed, body wrapped in bandages, gasping and looking around, confused as another woman and a man approached her.

"What… where am I?"

"You were injured and starving." The man explained. "We found you with no clothes, bloodied and dirty. What happened to you?"

The woman closed her eyes…

* * *

_"The Well has been corrupted." Talia said._

_"We cannot allow Ra's or anyone else to gain the power." Elian said. Then, some monks and Talia started to cough out as Talia knelt down. "When did you drink from the Well?"_

_"Two years ago."_

_"The Untitled corrupted it." Elian said. "Everyone who has recently been affected by it…"_

_"I see." Talia nodded. "I still need to find another student I had been looking for."_

_"Where?" Elian said._

_"In Russia." Talia said._

* * *

_Talia clawed her way out from the ground, dirt, ripped pieces of cloth and blood all over her body…_

* * *

"Oliver Queen." The woman remembered.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	4. Wildcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Laurel's mentor comes back to haunt him.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara continues investigating the mystery behind the fall of the Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Arrow, Roy, Diggle and Black Canary entered as they saw the drug dealers dead, hung upside down before one of the dealers came to and grabbed Diggle by his leg, saying something in Spanish as Diggle translated.

"He took Paco."

"Whoever did this, ignored the drugs, took a gang member." The Arrow summarized. "This was personal."

"Yeah, more than that." Diggle said as he looked around. "Whoever did this was trying to send a message."

Roy pointed on the floor. "I think I know what it is." They looked at the word "GUILTY" written on the floor with blood.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"Guilty of what exactly?" Henry asked.

"The Culebras are one of the most ruthless gangs in Starling." Laurel listed.

"And who's behind them?" Sara asked.

"Los Halcones." Laurel said.

"And Paco?" Oliver asked.

"That's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Chloe groaned. "Who knows how many Pacos are in Starling."

"Get on with it." Laurel said. "I think I'll head to the gym."

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

Sara and Jack were chasing down Kotero as Sara was jumping over the debris he was throwing in their way before she tackled him to the ground and she grabbed him by his hand as he struggled. "If you as much as spark your hands, I'll break them."

"What do you want from me?" Kotero demanded.

"The sanctuary." Sara demanded. "It crumbled. Why?"

"What?" Kotero scowled.

"All-Caste!" Sara snarled.

Kotero widened his eyes. "It's been… centuries, since there were guardians of the Well in the sanctuary. If there would be no more… it would fall… and the Untitled would return. I've heard that Talia al Ghul used to be one of the guardians. They called her back."

"Talia?" Sara demanded.  _Her former teacher._

"She went there after leaving the League of Assassins." Kotero explained. "A guardian must be chosen and they cannot abandon the sanctuary without leaving it with a next one, otherwise, it will fall and evil will rage upon this world."

Sara stared as she let him go.  _This was all her fault._

"And what happens if it falls?" Sara asked.

"Lazarus pits… in this… region… whoever drinks it… will die…"

Sara widened her eyes.  _The monks that drank from the well… the water supply ran from the sanctuary into some villages around here…_

* * *

**_Present, Wildcat Gym_ **

Henry was observing Laurel sparring with Ted Grant before he knocked her on the ground with his legs.

"Ted!" Henry yelled.

"What the hell was that?!" Laurel demanded.

"Today's lesson. Fighting's about being surprised and not rattled." Ted explained. "You look rattled."

"Try angry." Laurel snapped.

"Another lesson, then." Ted passed by her. "It's not about you getting knocked to the mat. It's if you get up."

"OK, fine. Then let's go again." Laurel got up on her feet.

"Not tonight." Ted put down his gloves. "I gotta close up shop. And you need to get some rest. Let those muscles recover."

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea. Proteins would work." Henry suggested.

"Korean tacos then. On me." Ted smiled.

* * *

The Arrow later entered the gym to find another dead body hung up and on the floor written with blood "GUILTY".

He turned around as the lights turned on, aiming an arrow at Ted. "Why did you kill all those men?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ted demanded as Laurel and Henry entered.

"Hey!" Henry yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Laurel demanded.

"Get out of here." The Arrow growled before Henry and Laurel noticed the body hung up.

"Oh, my God…"

"Now!" The Arrow barked.

"Hey, calm down." Henry intervened.

"Ted didn't do this." Laurel pleaded. "He's been with us for the past two hours."

"And that body wasn't here when we left." Henry added. "Please."

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Sara picked a sample of Roy's blood and did an analysis. "Roy, why did you want me to test your blood for Mirakuru? It's clean." Roy looked relieved and nervous. "Roy, please."

"I've been having dreams… and not normal ones… and… I think I killed Richard."

Sara tensed but scoffed. "Roy, that's crazy."

"I know but… I need to know for sure."

* * *

**_Wildcat Gym_ **

"Look, Quentin, Ted wouldn't do this. I know him." Henry pleaded.

"If he didn't do it, who did?" Quentin asked. "And why would he string up a body in his gym?"

"Good question." Laurel said.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Africa_ **

As Sara, Kotero and Jack went to a nearby small town, it seemed that some people were coughing and were very ill.

"Oh, my God…"

"Is there a cure for it?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. It's a myth." Kotero said as she turned to him.

"There must be something. We can't let these people suffer." Sara sighed. "If I'd known that the sanctuary was so important…"

"Do you know where it is?" Kotero asked. "There may be a cure but I need to see it with my own eyes."

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

Chloe looked at the computer. "According to the CSU's files on the warehouse murders, the Culebras were armed but our killer didn't use a gun. He beat them to death by brass knuckles."

"That's a pretty specific M.O." Oliver pointed out.

"And six years ago, someone was killed the same way. Culebra drug dealer. Blunt force trauma. Left-handed." Chloe said.

"Let me guess, Ted 'Wildcat' Grant's a lefty." Roy said.

"They call him the Starling Southpaw." Diggle said.

Then, there was a red dot on the screen on the map of Starling City. "He's on the move." Sara said.

"You put a tracer on him?" Diggle asked.

"Just because Laurel trust him, doesn't mean we have to." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow entered a storage unit as he saw another body hanging from the ceiling as he looked around, noticing masks on mannequin heads, knives, newspaper clippings about a vigilante, brass knuckles…

Suddenly, Ted grabbed him from behind and knocked him on the floor, holding him in chokehold but the Arrow freed himself as they traded blows. Ted was skilled but the Arrow improvised and used a boxing glove arrow, knocking Ted on the ground. "Second time I've found you with a body!"

"I've never killed anybody." Ted protested. "I'm being set up."

"Why should I believe you?!" The Arrow demanded.

"Because I used to be a vigilante." Ted explained. "I used to be you." He got up on his feet as the Arrow was processing the new information. "This city's been hurting long before you showed up."

"I've never heard of another vigilante in Starling." The Arrow said.

"It was six years ago." Ted said. "I wasn't news. I stuck to the Glades."

The Arrow grabbed one of Ted's masks from the desk. "And these are supposed to convince me? Masks are also useful for serial killers."

"Says a guy currently wearing one." Ted pointed out.

"Who's that?" The Arrow turned to the body.

"I don't know." Ted replied. "I've never seen him before in my life. But this was hung around the body that was found in my gym." He pulled out a key. "The key is to the storage locker. He's leaving me a trail to follow."

"Who is?" The Arrow asked.

"Whoever's setting me up." Ted snapped. "Look, I've never killed anyone."

The Arrow turned to him, glaring. "Except for that drug dealer that you beat to death six years ago."

"That was a mistake. I may have avoided jail but I have lived with the guilt of that man's death every single day of my life." Ted said. "I gave it all up after that. I locked this place up and I swore I'd never open it again."

"Who else knows about the locker?" The Arrow asked.

"No one." Ted replied. "This is where I kept my supplies. A safe place separate from my day job. I'm sure you and the blonde 've got one just like it."

"Our is bigger." The Arrow drawled.

Ted neared him. "Look, we both want to find out who the hell's doing this. We could help each other."

* * *

The Arrow and Ted met Laurel and Henry, who showed them a file. "His name's Albert Mancini. No criminal records aside from a few unpaid parking tickets."

"Grant says he doesn't know him." The Arrow said.

"Oh, now you believe him." Laurel said sarcastically.

"I haven't decided." The Arrow snapped. "Do you know that you're training with a vigilante?"

"She didn't." Henry stepped up. "I knew."

The Arrow and Laurel stared at him. "Why did you let her…"

"Look, I know Ted. That part of his life is over. Trust me." Henry pleaded.

"Did you know that six years ago, he beat someone to death?" The Arrow growled.

Henry nodded. "People change."

"You don't know that." The Arrow snapped.

"OK, are you guys finished with your little private chat?" Ted neared them, running out patience.

"The guy from your storage unit, he has no criminal record." Laurel said as she handed Ted the file. "He was a magician. Magician's assistant, more accurately." She turned to the Arrow. "He worked with a local act before getting cut loose. Mancini hasn't worked since."

"Culebra cartel, magician's assistant. What's the connection?" The Arrow asked.

"Their act was at the Sansa bar." Ted explained. "The Sansa bar's where the drug dealer was murdered."

"You mean the person you beat to death?" The Arrow snapped.

"I told you, whoever's doing this is leaving me a trail to follow." Ted protested.

"Then we follow it." Laurel suggested.

"We need another minute." The Arrow intervened.

"How do you guys know each other?" Ted stared.

"It's a long story." Henry sighed as Ted left them in private.

"Does he know who you are?" The Arrow asked as he turned to Henry.

"We didn't tell him." Henry said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he has connected the dots already. But I trust Ted. Please."

"Remember the mistake Diggle made with his friend named Ted, two years ago?" The Arrow shot back.

Henry sighed. "You don't trust him."

"No." The Arrow said. "That's why I'll be keeping a close eye on him. And you're not coming. Either of you." He told Henry and Laurel.

* * *

**_Sansa bar_ **

Diggle was watching the perimeter as Ted and the Arrow went inside the club.

" _I'm on sight._ " Diggle said.

"Copy. Watch the perimeter." The Arrow ordered as he and Ted went inside.

"How many partners do you have?" Ted asked curiously.

"The Culebras, the body in your gym, the body in your storage locker. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to frame you for murders and bring you here." The Arrow pointed out. "Why? What does all that have to do with one killing six years ago?"

The lights turned on as the Arrow and Ted turned around to see a man in black jacket and a leather mask on the upper level of the club. "Hello, Ted, I see you got my messages." He pulled out a gun and fired as the Arrow and Ted took cover behind a pillar. "Arrows. Brass knuckles. I never knew why we couldn't just use a gun the way they did."

"Because we're better than they are." Ted shot back. "At least we're supposed to be."

"That's almost ironic, coming from you." The masked man retorted. "I trusted you!"

The Arrow fired and disarmed the man as he ran away before SCPD entered the club, forcing the Arrow to flee as they apprehended Ted.

* * *

_**Verdant** _

"Sorry he got past me." Diggle said apologetically. "He knew an exit out of the building that wasn't on any blueprints that Chloe hooked me up with."

"You had Ted arrested?" Henry demanded as he and Laurel neared Oliver.

"Quentin's men found him at a crime scene." Oliver explained. "Another body was found at a storage locker that he owns, along with evidence of past vigilantism."

"No. He's innocent." Laurel protested.

"I know. I saw the person, who's doing this." Oliver explained.

"Who?" Henry asked.

"He was wearing Ted's old gear. Full face mask." Oliver explained. "Clearly Grant knows who's behind the mask."

Sara dragged Roy aside as she showed him the blood analysis. "Roy, I looked at your blood and… I didn't find any traces of Mirakuru in your system. I don't think you killed Richard… but… I think your dreams are psychological."

"What does that mean?" Roy asked.

Sara sighed. "I'm not sure."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

As Sara, Jack and Kotero drove to the ruins of the place where she had been for a few months, suddenly, around them appeared shades in forms of people…

* * *

**_Present, SCPD_ **

As Quentin was interrogating Ted, Henry and Laurel entered.

"Can you give us a minute?" Laurel pleaded.

Quentin left them alone as Laurel and Henry sat across Ted.

"Look, Ted, you need to be honest with us." Henry said. "Someone is setting you up and I think you know who and why."

"I don't." Ted protested.

"Don't lie to us. Please." Henry pleaded.

"The Arrow saw you with him. He knows you know who it is." Laurel supplied. "Hey. If the D.A.'s office refuses to seek an indictment, the police have to release you. But first… She sat across Ted. "We're gonna need you to be straight with us. Who is the man behind the mask?"

"His name's Isaac Stanzler." Ted said. "Six years ago, the Culebras ran the Glades. I thought it would be a good idea for families to be able to live there without worrying about their kids getting shot. So, I decided to do something about it."

"You became a vigilante." Henry realized.

"Just like you as the Black Canary and Oliver Queen as the Arrow." Ted said as Laurel and Henry stared. "Come on, you asked me to train her almost a year ago. I saw her fight, you think I wasn't able to put the two and two together?"

"Ted." Henry interrupted him. "That's not the point. Stantlzer, what about him?"

"Your friend in red hood, you know who I mean?" Ted said. "Stanzler was my guy in red. I guess you can call him my apprentice. And one night we decided to go against this drug dealer that was pushing crank near the school. We tracked him all the way to this nightclub."

"And what happened?" Laurel asked.

Ted looked at Laurel grimly. "That drug dealer… Isaac got to him first."

"Wait. That murder from six years ago…" It hit Henry and Laurel.

"That wasn't you. That was him."

"I researched you. There never was a mention of Stantzler." Henry pointed out.

"I took the blame for it." Ted sighed. "I hung it up after that."

"And what about Stantzler?" Laurel asked.

"What happened with him?" Henry insisted.

"I told him to get the hell out of Starling." Ted explained. "That I never wanted to see his face again. I cut him loose. That's why I've been lying to you this whole time. Everything that's happening is my fault."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"No word from Laurel or Henry?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet." Chloe said.

"If Roy's experiencing side effects of Mirakuru, we need to keep a closer eye on him." Sara said.

"I won't give up on him." Oliver protested.

* * *

_**SCPD** _

As Henry, Laurel and Ted went outside, in the alley, Isaac hit Henry in the head with his gun from behind, knocking him out before taking Laurel and Ted.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Oliver got a message from Henry. "Someone took Laurel.'

Sara's phone rang as she picked it up and scowled before turning on the speaker. "Laurel."

" _You gave me direction, purpose. I hated you so much for that…_ "

"That voice, that's him." Oliver said.

Chloe typed quickly on the computer. "They're on Route 17, heading north."

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Diggle and Roy started to chase Stantzler down before he knocked the Arrow off his bike as Laurel rammed the car to two parked cars as she threw Stantzler out. The engine caught fire as the Arrow and Diggle pulled Ted and Laurel out and Roy was fighting Stantzler before he managed to knock him out as he faced his mentor.

"Don't abandon me." Roy pleaded.

"Never." The Arrow smiled.

* * *

**_Starling General_ **

"Are you OK?" Sara asked as she, Henry and Oliver entered Laurel's room.

"Yeah, don't worry." Laurel assured them as she put on her jacket.

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry, if I had known that Ted…"

"You did what you could." Laurel said. "This isn't on you."

"We'll always be here for each other. I promise." Sara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Richard's death comes to surface.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara's investigation takes an unpleasant turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the crossover episode with The Flash because I wasn't sure what would be different there and this will be focused on Oliver/Sara relationship.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Merry Christmas." The Arrow told Quentin as there was a gangster bound and gagged next to the door to the alley.

"Well, I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." Quentin chuckled.

"You keep the city safe." The Arrow replied.

"So do you." Quentin nodded gratefully. "How closer are you to finding your friend's killer?"

"I'm working on it." The Arrow said.

"Well… all I can say is "good luck"." Quentin sighed as he led the man inside the station. "You know, these days, you're the closest thing to a partner I got. Happy holidays."

The Arrow was about to leave, when an arrow flied past him and he turned around to face a man dressed like Malcolm.

"Merlyn." The Arrow glared as from above descended more assassins, engaging the archer and while he managed to hold his own, they restrained him with arrow ropes when one of the masked assassins approached him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Oliver woke up elsewhere as in front of him was Nyssa as he got up, groaning, surrounded by members of League of Assassins.

"Nyssa, what is this?" Oliver demanded. "We agreed…"

"To nothing." Nyssa interrupted him. "My father merely decided to give you the time to bring Richard's killer to justice and you have failed."

"We are doing everything we can!" Oliver protested.

"You've been distracted by protecting the city." Nyssa shot back. "And you've exhausted my father's patience." She turned around. "In civilizations past, when someone in the village was murdered, the League would come and kill fifty people a day until the true criminal was rooted out." She faced him once more. "Find and deliver the one, who killed Richard Dragon. You have 48 hours, or the citizens of Starling will see what the League of Assassins is capable of."

"You're going to slaughter innocent people." Oliver protested.

"The cleansing of Starling City will fall to Sarab." Nyssa said as she turned to the man wearing a mask as he took it off to reveal a face of Oliver's former friend, Maseo Yamashiro.

"Maseo…" Oliver whispered.

"Maseo is no longer. As she said, I am Sarab." His old friend replied.

"Deliver Richard's killer or blood will flow in your streets." Nyssa warned.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

" _They belong to us…_ " One of the ghosts said as Sara, Jack and Kotero stared in disbelief.

"What the hell…" Jack whispered.

" _The sanctuary is gone and these people belong to us now…_ "

"The Untitled…" Sara whispered. "No, no, you're gone. I banished you."

" _You never should have abandoned the sanctuary, Miss Lance…_ " The ghost said as to Sara, Jack and Kotero neared people with blank looks in their eyes.

"Sara…" Jack said. "I think we gotta go. We shouldn't have come back here."

"Agreed." Sara said as they started to run to the car and drive away as the people started to chase them and catch up with inhuman speed.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What?" Oliver demanded as he, Laurel, Diggle and Sara looked at the results that Caitlin had sent. "No, that's…"

"It's saying that you killed Richard. That your DNA is on those arrows." Sara widened her eyes.

"Well, Ollie's been arrested enough for SCPD to have enough DNA in their database." Laurel pointed out.

"But the sample matches twelve out of thirteen STRs." Sara protested. "That… can't be."

"Someone's setting you up, Oliver." Diggle realized.

"Well, somebody with a vested interest in pitting us against the League of Assassins." Oliver nodded.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Chloe nodded.

"But, wait, Malcolm was at Corto Maltese when that happened." Laurel protested.

"Unless he wasn't." Sara realized.

"Look, I used my CIA clearance to check the travel paths of every traveling lines from Corto Maltese in the past year." Chloe said. "And look." She showed them the map. "Someone was working pretty hard on covering their tracks. And look at this. The private plane landed in Starling City the night before Richard was killed."

* * *

_**Later** _

The Arrow and Arsenal threw the pilot through the window as he hit the ground. "Please, all I do is fly the plane!"

"Quiet!" The Arrow snarled before he showed him the photo of Malcolm. "The man in this photo, did you fly him from Corto Maltese to Starling City?"

"No." The pilot shook his head before the Arrow grabbed him.

"This time, look at the photo!"

"He'll kill me." The pilot protested.

"He's not here." The Arrow growled. "We are."

"Alright, OK, yes, I flew him here." The pilot confessed. "I've got security footage, you want to see?"

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Roy showed Chloe the flash drive with the footage as she plugged it in the computer as they saw Malcolm and Thea walk out from the jet, to their own shock.

"Merlyn lied." Laurel realized.

"And so did she." Oliver whispered, not wanting to believe that Thea would be with Malcolm, after everything that he's done.

"Maybe there's something we should consider here." Diggle stepped up. "Maybe it wasn't your DNA, maybe it was Thea's."

"What?" Oliver scowled.

"You two are siblings." Diggle pointed out.

"He's right." Sara nodded, wiping her face. "I don't want to believe it either but there could be an overlap, enough to…"

"Are you two listening to yourselves?" Oliver asked calmly. "You are suggesting that Thea killed Richard. Even… if she would, even if she could… why?"

"Well, Malcolm Merlyn is her father." Roy pointed out.

Diggle, Laurel and Oliver shot him a glare.

Sara wiped her face, not wanting to believe that her former lover's sister would kill her best friend's husband. "Are you even listening to yourself, Roy?"

"But Roy has a point, as much as I hate to say it." Chloe intervened. "I mean, let's face the facts and consider an archer of Thea's height, comparing it with Richard's autopsy…"

"Enough!" Oliver snapped. "My sister didn't kill him. The DNA on the arrows is mine because Malcolm Merlyn put it there."

Sara went outside, limping slightly as Oliver followed her.

"Are you OK?"

Sara sighed as she sniffed. "I don't know. I just… my mentor and my best friend's husband… I don't know anything anymore."

"Hey." Oliver held her arms. "I don't want to believe it either."

"But Malcolm was somehow involved, we both know that." Sara snapped as she looked at him.

"She would never…"

"We both know that we  _can't_  have blind spots regarding family." Sara pleaded. "You need to ask her."

"She already told me…"

"I meant as someone else." Sara said with a pointed look.

* * *

**_The Loft_ **

Thea was decorating the tree before the Arrow burst in through the balcony. "Thea Queen, where is Malcolm Merlyn?!"

"I don't know, please don't hurt me." Thea begged, frightened before she threw at Oliver glass shards and attacked him but the Arrow blocked and dodged, staring at Thea in shock. "Stay away from me and my father!" She sneered before she jumped down from the balcony as Oliver stared in shock at how much his sister has changed.

* * *

**_Later, Verdant_ **

"This is… insane." Sara said as Oliver filled her in at the bar.

"I… I can't believe it…"

"It's the strangest thing." They both heard footsteps as they glared at Malcolm. "Thea just called and said she was attacked by the Arrow. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"You…" Sara glared. "You know… after we let live the man that had put us through hell, I thought we'd never kill again." She then grabbed Malcolm by his throat and slammed him to the bar. "I was wrong!"

"You might want to reconsider." Malcolm choked out.

"Why should we?" Oliver snarled.

"For Thea." Malcolm said as Oliver's phone rang. "Check your phone. I can wait." Sara let Malcolm go as Oliver pulled out his phone and he and Sara saw video of an archer shooting three arrows into Richard before the archer turned around to reveal Thea's face as they gapped in disbelief. "I don't think either of you wants the League to see that. And if you kill me, they will."

"How…" Sara whispered.

"Have you two ever heard of a plant called Votura?" Malcolm asked as they looked at him in realization. "It grows in South America, in fact, it thrives in Corto Maltese, making the subject extremely susceptible to suggestion or retaining no memory of their actions."

"You son of a bitch." Sara snarled.

"I will tell Ra's this was you, that Thea was under your control." Oliver sneered.

"And he will still kill her, she fired the arrows." Malcolm pointed out before turning to Sara. "Or should I tell him that Talia tried to defend the sanctuary, when you abandoned them as it fell?"

Sara stepped back, frightened.

"You've given her a death sentence." Oliver snarled.

"No, what I've done is given you incentive." Malcolm said.

"To do what?" Oliver demanded.

"To tell Ra's that you killed Richard and by right, you will be given a trial by combat with Ra's." Malcolm said as they looked at him in disbelief. "His death will erase any blood debt from his reign, including Thea's."

"And yours." Sara finished in realization.

"I have to be honest, it was my concern that the whole killing thing would have been a dealbreaker for you." Malcolm smirked as he massaged his throat. "But I'm gratified to see that Thea is still sufficient motivation." He walked away. "Don't take too long making up your mind, Ra's isn't known for his patience."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Oh, my God…" Henry wiped his face as Oliver told him the news. "Thea… I can't believe that…"

"She didn't do it." Chloe reasoned. "Not really."

"I know but still…" Henry sighed.

"This was all Malcolm." Laurel pointed out. "Let's just sell him to Ra's and let him deal with him."

"No, we can't." Sara protested. "Malcolm made a contingency. He has a video of Thea killing Richard. He will show it to them and then they'll kill her."

"Ollie, you can't fight Ra's, this is suicide." Henry pleaded.

"It's my sister's life." Oliver pointed out before turning to Henry and Sara. "What would you have done if it was your sister?"

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

"What the hell happened there?" Sara demanded as they got to safety.

"The Untitled are swarming the place." Kotero explained. "They cannot leave because they are still bound to the sanctuary. She wanted to find out how to control them."

"She  _who_? Jade?" Jack insisted as Kotero nodded. "We can't let her take them. Who knows what she will be capable to do."

They neared the ruins as Sara, Jack and Kotero looked around carefully.

"The last time I was here, this was a mausoleum." Sara whispered. "I never should have left…"

Then, she noticed a piece of parchment on the ground, on which was written something…

" _The Well was spoiled… need help… Talia..._ "

* * *

_**Present** _

Nyssa let Oliver follow into a corridor, where was Maseo and more assassins and in front of him was a man in black attire.

"Kneel before the Demon's Head." Sarab said. As Oliver did not comply, Sarab grabbed his sword but Ra's raised his hand, causing for him to stop before Ra's turned around to face Oliver.

"You're just a boy." Ra's noted before nearing him. "Well, Mr. Queen, you and Miss Lance failed to protect the city you love. Just as she failed protect the sanctuary she swore to protect. That she and my daughter swore to protect. And now you will watch your city bleed."

"Nobody in my city will die tonight." Oliver said.

"Well, there was only one way to prevent that." Ra's said before he circled around him. "You were to produce to me the one, who killed Tah-Neen. Richard Dragon. And yet you've come alone."

"Because I killed Richard Dragon." Oliver said as Nyssa didn't believe him.

"Why would you kill a man, who was your friend? A mentor to the woman you love?" Nyssa asked skeptically.

"Because he begged me to." Oliver said.

"You lie." Nyssa sneered as Sarab neared the sword to his neck.

"It wasn't the first time Richard chose death over a life in the League and meeting you now, I can see why." Oliver told Ra's.

Ra's nodded towards Sarab to put his sword down. "I should have Sarab cleave your head from your shoulders. Not for killing my daughter's beloved but for thinking me a fool."

"By League law, I have a right to challenge you to a trial by combat." Oliver said.

Ra's stepped up. "It has been sixty-seven years since a man challenged me. You covet death that much?"

"Do you accept?" Oliver insisted.

"Oh, yes." Ra's nodded before leaving.

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's Apartment_ **

"So?" Sara asked.

"He accepted." Oliver said, to her and Laurel's shock. "And… I can settle my affairs before the duel. And I've already said my goodbyes to Thea, Roy and everyone else. But…"

"We'll look after them." Sara nodded before kissing him fiercely as they both let this sink in, as if this kiss was the only thing that was at the moment. "I know what I said two months ago… but I can't wait any longer. I love you, Ollie. Please, come back to me. Come back to us." She begged.

"I will." Oliver promised before Laurel hugged him and kissed him on his cheek before Oliver left the apartment and as the door closed, both Lance sisters broke down in tears as they were trying to console each other as Sara glared. "If I ever see Malcolm Merlyn again, I will kill him. I swear on Richard's grave."

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

Sara dropped the message on the ground as she kept on looking for clues.

"Is there a way to undo what was done here?" Sara asked as Kotero shook his head.

"I don't know." Kotero said. "The myth says that the sanctuary chooses its own guards every once in a while but you have abandoned them and you told me that two are gone. And I've heard that Talia al Ghul helped build this place but if she could not help… or if she died…"

"How are we gonna stop the plague?" Sara wondered.

* * *

_**Present** _

Oliver climbed to the mountaintop before reaching to the place where Sarab and Nyssa were.

"Remove your shirt." Sarab ordered as Oliver took off his jacket and then his shirt before going to the weapons stand, where he picked up two swords.

"I was eleven years old, when I killed my first man." Ra's said as he stood at the edge of the cliff. "I remember the look on his face, when the light went out behind his eyes. Such a sudden change, almost imperceptible. Between life and death. And I felt ashamed. I had stolen from that man the most precious gift of all… life. But I also felt something else." He said as Nyssa took off his cape. "Pride. Because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill against my family. And I realized what I had done was necessary." He took off his shirt. "You see, I had replaced evil with death." Ra's turned around, facing Oliver, with one hand behind. "And this is what the League exists to do. And I have killed several thousands more men since then and the world is better off for it."

"You've taken your last life." Oliver sneered.

"No." Ra's shook his head. "You have lived your last day." He said smugly. "We are ready."

"I am envious of you." Nyssa told Oliver. "You will see your friend before I do."

"You're unarmed." Oliver pointed out as he neared Ra's.

"I'll take your blades once you're through with them." Ra's told him confidently.

Ra's punched Oliver, who wildly swung with his swords but Ra's dodged before he kicked Oliver in the leg as he grunted as Ra's got behind Oliver. Oliver rushed at Ra's but Ra's sidestepped and Oliver attacked again but Ra's managed to disarm him of one of the swords in his hands and kicked him in the leg, causing for him to kneel.

Oliver got up and attacked again but Ra's used his sword to block and he dodged and blocked all of Oliver's attacks before he kicked Oliver in the leg again as he knelt down. Oliver tried to attack once more but Ra's kicked him down. Oliver got up and tried to go for Ra's leg but Ra's jumped back as they fenced once more and Ra's grabbed Oliver by his hand before slicing him across his wrist. Oliver attacked again but Ra's effortlessly blocked and dodged without breaking a sweat before he kicked Oliver back and neared the sword to his throat, forcing him to the edge of the cliff. "You should take pride, you survived longer than most."

Oliver knocked Ra's sword away and disarmed him, forcing him to kneel down as he grabbed Ra's by his wrist but Ra's dodged and got up again, grabbing Oliver's sword by the blade before he poked Oliver in the throat as he choked out. Ra's stabbed Oliver in the hip and then hit him in the face, causing for him to kneel. "Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long. Consider this an honorable exit." Ra's stabbed Oliver in the chest as his mouth started to fill with blood and Ra's started to pray for Oliver in Arabic as Oliver's life flashed in front of him.

* * *

_Robert was with Oliver in the cavern on Lian Yu, pleading him to right his wrongs…_

* * *

_Oliver and Moira embraced each other…_

* * *

_Thea hugged Oliver on the stairwell…_

* * *

_Oliver and Sara kissing each other…_

* * *

Ra's kicked Oliver off the cliff as he impaled the sword on the rock and walked away…

* * *

As Oliver's body was lying on the rocks below the cliff, a young woman in black cape approached him as she sighed. "Oliver, I'm so disappointed in you and Sara…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with finals and other stories and I've been thinking about how would this story go and now I might have an idea. However, I will make this story shorter than the previous two and will most likely not be doing a sequel because I'm not in a mood to re-watch Season 4 of Arrow and see Diggle becoming a jerk again.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	6. On Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Oliver, the Team Arrow is barely able to hold it together.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara faces a new dangerous enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Any clues about Oliver?" Sara was on the phone as she sighed. "Jack, please tell me you have something, I am begging you, please… OK, thanks. Just let me know as soon as you have a lead at least." She hung up as Laurel, Roy and Diggle, in the Arrow suit entered.

"I'm worried about him too." Laurel embraced Sara. "I hope he will come back."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

"There has always been a balance." Kotero explained to Sara. "Good and evil. Yin and yang. The All-Caste, the Sanctuary, the Untitled… the Well that you swore to protect. The Well has sat untouched under our protection and under the protection of League of Assassins."

"What?" Sara gapped.

"The truce between the order and the Untitled extended to the League as well. Any attempt to strike this place would be affront to the balance to the good and evil. But by destroying the sanctuary, it seems that the Untitled are no longer interested in the balance." Kotero explained. "The Well of Sins was the only thing keeping them in check until your friend from the Longbow Hunters allowed it to become corrupted."

Sara sighed. "What do you know about Jade Nguyen?"

"I wanted her to investigate what happened here and help me at least contain this mess." Kotero said. "You said you were one of the protectors. What happened to the rest?"

Sara sighed. "One of us betrayed us. The other one was killed by the same people that wanted the well."

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"Danny Brickwell." Chloe sighed as she pulled out the file. "I should have known."

"You know him?" Roy asked as she nodded.

"One of my friends at SCPD talks about him a lot. He's very dangerous."

Sara entered the lair as she noticed the looks on their faces. "Is everything OK?"

Diggle sighed. "Malcolm Merlyn entered. He says that Oliver is dead."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "And you believe him? There's barely a speck of truth of a sentence that Malcolm lets out."

"Sara…" Chloe wiped her face. "I understand how much you want to believe that Oliver is alive, considering what you've been through together but… all I'm saying is, hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

Sara groaned as she left the lair, still slightly limping.

* * *

_**Laurel's Apartment** _

"I want to believe he's alive as much as you do." Laurel assured Sara, who kept staring at their photo.

"We've been through so much." Sara sniffed. "Lian Yu, Malcolm, Slade… I don't want to believe that it will end this way, Laurel. I love him. I  _can't_  lose him again." She started to cry as Laurel hugged her.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

"The sanctuary needs at least one protector to stay, otherwise it would fall. Or at least choose another protector until then." Kotero said as Sara sighed.

"How can I stop them?" Sara asked.

"Didn't they leave you with weapons?" Kotero asked as Sara pulled out a pair of swords as he examined them. "Blades of All. Very powerful. Used in battle against evil." Sara nodded as she pulled out the pair of swords. "Do you know if the Well is still there?"

Sara sighed as she tried to go down the now burned forest path.

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

"Any leads on Brickwell?" Laurel asked as she and Sara entered.

"Not yet." Chloe shook her head before they heard Malcolm's voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Malcolm interrupted.

"What do you want?" Diggle sneered.

"The League conducts matters of significance, such as duels, on grounds sacred to its beliefs." Malcolm explained. "I went there." He put the sword on the table. "And found this." They all looked at the sword in shock as the realization dawned onto them. "It's Ra's custom to leave behind the instrument of death as a memorial to honor the fallen."

"Merlyn, did you see… Oliver's body?" Diggle asked cautiously.

"It fell into the ravine." Malcolm confirmed. "His remains were unrecoverable, I'm afraid."

"Is that Oliver's blood?" Sara asked, not wanting to believe the truth.

"After I leave, you'll test it." Malcolm nodded. "And after you confirm that it is his blood, you'll exhaust yourselves with conspiracy theories as to how I planted it or how it's all a lie. And after enough time passes, you'll be left with one inescapable truth – that Oliver Queen is dead."

Sara glared hatefully at Malcolm, ignoring the pain in her leg as she lunged at him. "You son of a bitch!" She grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall. "This is all on you! The island, the last seven years of hell that Ollie and I have been through, the Undertaking, Tommy, my friend's family, Thea, all because of you! All that blood is on your hands!"

"You are right." Malcolm nodded calmly. "And I will live with that guilt for the rest of my days. I am truly…"

" _Don't._   _You. Dare._  Say that you're sorry. I've lost more than enough people I love. And my friends have suffered more than enough, most of that is because of you." Sara growled. "The only reason I'm letting you live right now is because of Thea. But if  _ever_  get the chance, I will break your arms, I will break your legs, and then I will break your neck, just so that I could end you as painfully as possible, for everything that you've taken from me and people I love."

Sara let Malcolm go as he left with sad expression on his face.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Oliver's body was dragged on a stretcher through the mountain by a woman in black hood…

* * *

_**The Lair** _

As the DNA analysis came back and they looked at the results, Sara stepped back, shock and grief flooding through her as Laurel hugged her, both sisters mourning the man they both loved…

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

Sara entered the place where she had faced Cain five months ago as Jack sighed. "This is where Naomi…"

Sara nodded. "I'm sorry, Jack." She looked at the well as Kotero narrowed his eyes.

"This is the Well of Sins… the very first Lazarus pit. The pure Lazarus pit." Kotero said.

"Pure?" Sara asked.

"There are multiple wells across the world that can lengthen man's life beyond natural limits. However, repeated exposure to it has… unpleasant side effects. This Well was connected to all Lazarus pits." Kotero explained. "If it was spoiled, it means that all Lazarus pits are losing their potency."

"I've heard that Talia used this Well…" Sara whispered. "The people here vowed to protect it from ancient evil. And I thought I defeated it."

"So, you are the one sworn to protect the Sanctuary? The one of the mighty order of All-Caste? I'm not impressed." A new male voice said as Sara turned around to face a man with short light hair, around forty years old. "You are the chosen one by Ducra. One of Talia's successors…"

"Who the hell are you?" Sara demanded.

"Who am I?" The man laughed. "I am the one, who gave the location to this well to the Untitled. I'm the one, who tried to destroy my greatest enemy. And now, you showed me the location to the power that couldn't be either Cain's or Reiter's and is now mine."

"Never." Sara glared. "I will never let you take the Well." She prepared her weapons as the man laughed.

"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you? I'm Damien Darhk."

* * *

_**Present, Starling City** _

Henry was alone in the house, drinking as he was going over the family photos before he heard doorbell ring and opened the door to see Laurel, with wet cheeks. "Hey. Is everything OK?"

"Can I come in?" Laurel asked as Henry let her in, nodding.

"Laurel, what happened? Has Oliver…"

Laurel started to break down in tears as she sobbed into his chest hysterically and in that moment, he realized what happened as a pit of dread formed in his stomach as he breathed out. And so, he did the only thing he could as he embraced Laurel, consoling her as much as he could.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Oliver's body was on the stretcher inside a hut as a woman in black hood was at the table, with herbs and vials with liquids, mixing something in a bowl as she looked at herself in the window, revealing scars on her face…

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Chloe was at the computer, wiping her eyes before she looked at the burned numbers and then dialed Laurel…

* * *

_**Later, SCPD Evidence Lockup** _

Brickwell's goons were seizing the evidence boxes before Arsenal, Black Canary, Henry and Diggle entered, engaging the goons as some of then started to shoot at Diggle, who took cover behind a truck.

Arsenal was running across the aisles with evidence boxes, shooting back at his enemies, while Black Canary kept her head down with Henry, who shot with his gun and Black Canary tackled another goon to the ground and knocked him out.

Arsenal rushed to a sewer tube on truck as the thug kept following and shooting at him but Arsenal jumped at him from the other end and jumped on the top of the tube before she descended, shooting down the thug before he was cornered by the rest of the shooters.

" _Guys, Diggle needs your help!_ " Chloe yelled.

Henry rushed at Brickwell, tackling him to the floor before an incoming truck with the thugs caused for him to run as he noticed that inside were…

"They have the evidence boxes!" Black Canary realized.

"Damn it!" Henry snapped.

Arsenal rushed to the truck, shooting down the tires as the truck slowed down and the SCPD managed to stop the thugs even though Brickwell managed to escape in the chaos.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"We got lucky." Laurel said. "We almost got ourselves killed taking them on."

"If Ollie was here, this would have been easier." Sara sighed. "I never should have let him go. I love him and now he…" She sniffed.

"You're one of the strongest people I have ever known, Sara." Laurel insisted. "You've always been strong. You're a fighter."

"I should have fought harder for him." Sara snapped. "I never should have let Ollie go or let him challenge Ra's. I won't let it end this way. I won't." She seethed, getting up, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked as she noticed Sara was nearing the glass case with mannequin in black leather. "You still haven't fully…"

"Someone needs to fight for this city, if Ollie can't anymore." Sara snapped. "And I'm done sitting behind if I can do something more to stop them from people hurting."

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

Two of Brickwell's thugs were approaching a car before they heard a high-pitch sound and they looked up to see a blonde in black leather and platinum long hair glaring at them. "You have failed this city!" The Canary jumped down with her staff, attacking the thugs.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Oliver woke up, gasping for breath before he heard a familiar voice. "Don't move. You'll pull out your sutures."

Oliver turned his head to face a familiar Asian woman. "Tatsu…"

"I asked her to come here." He heard another familiar voice as a woman in black hood showed up behind Tatsu. "So that she could help me bring you back to life." Talia said as she put down her hood, revealing scars on her face as her skin seemed to be slowly decaying…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	7. Grasping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In present, the vigilantes without Oliver are trying to protect their city.
> 
> In flashbacks, Sara faces a dangerous enemy as she investigates the mystery of the Sanctuary falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Talia…" Oliver whispered. "But… you're…"

"Dead." Talia nodded as Oliver looked closely at her face, which was slowly decaying. "I am, so to speak. Right now, I am living on borrowed time."

Then, Tatsu entered with a bowl with mixed herbs as Oliver drank it. "More herbs?"

"Penicillin. For the infection." Tatsu explained as Talia entered with Maseo as Oliver noticed her scarred face.

"You saved my life." Oliver turned to Talia.

"The snow and cold helped." Talia nodded. "And your will to live."

"I thought you were dead." Oliver said as he noticed the scars on her face.

"I am dying, Oliver, don't be mistaken." Talia said. "When I heard you had challenged my father, I knew you would not survived and I had to do something. Your old friend helped me find you." She looked outside the window towards Maseo as Oliver turned to Tatsu.

"I didn't realize that… the two of you were still in contact." Oliver said.

"We are not." Tatsu admitted as Maseo entered, while the storm raged outside, with handful of logs.

"Maseo…" Oliver limped as Talia held him.

"Take it easy, Oliver."

"You're in no condition to stand." Maseo said.

"Then help me." Oliver pleaded.

"You should rest." Talia put Oliver on the bed as Oliver turned to his former allies.

"If Ra's finds out that the two of you saved me, he's going to kill you."

"Don't waste your breath on worries about us." Maseo assured him. "Your concern should be for your home and what has become of it in your absence."

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

A thug was chasing a young girl in an alley before the Canary descended from above, knocking the man down with her staff before she felt the pain in her leg as she hissed.

Then, Arsenal descended down from above as he faced the blonde. "I think we should talk."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Sara, what were you thinking?" Laurel demanded as she entered the lair, while Sara swallowed handful of painkillers and drank a cup of water. "You still haven't fully recovered from the fight with Slade last year!"

"I've had to recover from worse than tore tendon." Sara snapped. "And I'm done sitting back, while Brickwell's men are tearing our city apart!"

Diggle protested. "Without Oliver, you don't stand a…"

"I had to defend a village without Oliver's help for almost a year!" Sara snapped again. "If I sit back and do nothing, while Brick's roaming free, then I'm spitting on everything Ollie and I have been working on for the last two years."

Laurel held her sister's shoulder. "Sara, John, Henry, Chloe, Roy and I…"

"You need all the help you can get, Laurel." Sara said. "Ollie would do the same thing."

* * *

**_Later, City Hall_ **

Laurel entered the office as Quentin and some aldermen were meeting with the mayor as Quentin pocketed his phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Laurel said.

"You're not late." Quentin assured her. "Castle's still hashing things out with her people. But listen, I've heard there were some sightings of the Canary in the streets and she wasn't as tall as you, more like… Sara's height." He said as he gave Laurel a pointed look. "I thought she's still recovering."

"I know what you're gonna say and I'll talk to her." Laurel promised.

Quentin nodded. "I know how stubborn she can be and I know she can take care of herself but I just…"

"I get it, I do." Laurel nodded. "I'll talk to her, when I find the right time."

"Alright, thank you, everyone for coming, please, take your seats." Mayor Castle said as Quentin, Laurel and the aldermen sat at the table. "As you know, over the last week, a criminal organization headed by Danny Brickwell has been on a crime spree unlike anything since Al Capone."

"Which begs the question: Why aren't you arresting him?" One of the councilmen asked.

"We sent in an ESU team to do just that." Quentin answered. "Most of those men are in the hospital now. Now we got no clue where he's holed up. Maybe if we had more men but that means more money."

"Ah, I've got a few bucks." Ray said as he entered with Felicity. "Sorry. In fact, Palmer Technology has just made a large donation to the SCPD but it'll take time for that personal equipment to do any good. We need to consider calling in the National Guard."

Then, they head a loud 'bang' as a grenade smashed the window as Brickwell and his men burst in, while smoke came out from the grenade as Brickwell grabbed one of the councilmen as hostages. "Always wanted to meet the mayor. Bring her and the aldermen." He ordered as he threw the alderman on the floor and executed him. Quentin shot down one of Brickwell's thugs as Laurel fought another one and Quentin took cover as another one fired with an SMG but Ray tackled him to a table but the thug pushed him back before Quentin knocked him out. Laurel struggled for a moment with the final thug before she kicked him in the crotch and punched him in the face twice to knock him out.

"Is Mayor Castle secure?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah." Laurel nodded. "But what about the aldermen?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Maseo poured some mixture into the cup, while Oliver was drinking the tea Tatsu had mixed for him. "Your penicillin tea tastes like penicillin." Maseo left outside as Oliver sighed. "We can't let him go back to the League."

"It's not our choice." Tatsu explained.

"Oliver, you don't know how does the League work. In it, all new members must sever their ties to their past lives. The Maseo Yamashiro you once knew might be still deep down there." Talia said. "But most of the time, he goes by " _Sarab_ ". He is nothing more but a loyal servant of my father."

"" _Sarab_ " is just a name that your father calls him." Oliver said. "He's still my friend. And your husband." He turned to Tatsu, who handed him another cup of tea. "Thank you."

Tatsu sat down next to Oliver. "Maseo blames himself for what happened."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed. "It wasn't his fault."

"The line between guilt and grief is a thin one." Tatsu said.

"It's easy to blame yourself, when you are unable to save someone you love." Talia nodded. "I've seen it happen before. It's easier wanting to die, rather than live forever with the pain of loss."

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked. "After we finished training…"

"I left to the sanctuary in Africa." Talia explained. "Sara may have mentioned to you…"

"She trained there, when she went looking for the place with Richard." Oliver nodded. "An ancient order of warrior monks called All-Caste, guarding source of immeasurable power."

"The Well of All." Talia nodded. "The pure Lazarus pit in Africa. There is another one in Nanda Parbat, thanks to which my father is able to prolong his life. I went there, after I renounced my father, when it was obvious that he would not give the mantle of the Demon to a woman. When Sara abandoned the sanctuary, I was supposed to find more recruits to guard the Well but…" Oliver noticed the scars on her face. "The sanctuary fell."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Someone very dangerous was responsible for it." Talia said. "The Lazarus pit I had used there to prolong my life became corrupted and I was dying… on verge of death. After I left you… I was almost dead, when I returned to Africa. But… I came back. For months, I could not remember what happened but when I recovered my memory…" She turned to Oliver. "I cannot believe how foolish and sentimental both of you had become. Sara abandoning the sanctuary and breaking the oath to protect it. And both of you sparing the man, who had killed your mother and almost burned your city and put you both through hell."

"I vowed on my best friend's grave I would never kill again." Oliver said.

"Your reticence to do whatever it takes to protect your loved ones is the reason they suffer." Talia sneered as Oliver sighed.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

"You…" Sara stepped back in horror, remembering the stories she had heard from Jack and in the sanctuary. "Do you realize what have you done?"

"Oh, let me guess." Darhk quipped. "Releasing an ancient evil out from its cage? Corrupting the Lazarus pit that was keeping my greatest enemy alive? Did I forget something?"

"You killed dozens, hundreds of good people protecting a sacred place. How could you?" Sara demanded.

"How?" Darhk chuckled. "Very easily."

"You're gonna pay for what you did." Sara glared as she lunged at Darhk but somehow, with one gesture of Darhk's hand, she found herself floating in the air as Darhk threw her on the ground.

"You can't defeat him, Sara." Kotero said. "Damien Darhk is one of the most dangerous people on the planet."

Sara sneered. "I'm done being afraid."

"Sara, what are you doing?" Jack asked as Sara pulled out batons that Elian had given her, when she was training with her monks as she tried to attack Darhk, who raised his hands but nothing happened as Sara managed to hit Darhk, who had to block with his arms.

* * *

_**Present, the Lair** _

Laurel went downstairs. "I flipped our guy, we might be able to track down Brickwell."

"Then let's go." Sara got up, swallowing some painkillers.

"Wait, I thought we were on the same page with this." Diggle protested.

"That was before Brick kidnapped three aldermen." Roy snapped.

"And Laurel said she knows where they are." Chloe turned to the computer. "I managed to track them down through CCTV cameras but they're constantly on the move, so if we want to save them, we need to move ASAP."

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

Brick's van drove down the street before Arsenal fired an explosive arrow, causing for the van to stop as the Canary jumped down but groaned as she still felt the pain in her leg, while Brickwell went out with a machine gun and fired, causing for Arsenal to take cover behind a crate as the driver went out before Black Canary jumped down from above and took him out. Black Canary planted a small device on the door and opened it, freeing the aldermen as Brick was about to approach the van.

" _Laurel, Sara, watch your six._ " Chloe called out.

The Canary turned around and attacked Brickwell but her hits didn't even faze him as Black Canary came to assist and kicked Brickwell but to no effect as the Canary lunged at him, while the Black Canary freed some of the aldermen but Brickwell shoved the Canary back as he took one of the aldermen as hostage and entered the van and the Black Canary was more worried about getting the rest to safety, while Arsenal notched an arrow before the Canary held his hand.

"No, don't!" She yelled, stopping Arsenal. "There's nothing we can do now."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Henry rushed downstairs as Chloe turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the news, what the hell happened out there?" He turned to Laurel and Sara. "What were you thinking, taking on Brick, when you're still recovering?"

"I'm doing what you should be doing with us, whatever it takes to protect our city!" Sara sneered.

"Excuse me, you think I  _want_  to let a maniac like him wreak havoc in the Glades?" Henry snapped. "I'm sorry for trying to help my family through grief, when my sister had just lost her husband and my nephew had lost the man, who was the only thing he had closest to a father! I wasn't the best brother and uncle four years ago but I am trying! You can't blame me for what happened out there! Damn it, Sara, I can't be at two places at once!"

Sara sighed as she noticed the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But…"

"I get it." Henry interrupted her. "But let's be realistic. You're still recovering." He glanced towards Sara's injured leg. "And no offense to you…" He turned to Roy and Laurel. "But you're barely a match to Oliver  _and_  Sara. And Brickwell almost wiped the floor with us the last time we took him on." He turned to Diggle. "I mean, what chances do we have against him without Oliver?"

"We've beaten worse odds before on our own." Sara said as Henry turned to her. "We've been in tough spots and been through dark and bright things before. You just have a bad habit of always focusing on the dark things."

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"The storm has passed." Maseo said as he picked up his bag.

"Maseo, you don't have to leave." Oliver pleaded weakly. "You can still have a life."

"Why do you assume I want one?" Maseo questioned.

"Because I know you and this isn't who you are." Oliver replied.

Tatsu stopped Maseo as he neared the door. "I love you. No matter who you think you've become." She kissed him before Talia narrowed her eyes and Maseo scowled before they saw a small group of assassins nearing the cabin.

"They have found us." Talia said as she, Oliver and Tatsu went to hide.

The assassins burst into the cabin as Maseo was warming himself at the boiler.

"Sarab, what are you doing here?" One of the assassins demanded.

"Ra's al Ghul wants Oliver Queen's remains." Maseo explained. "I found no body, only tracks. Which led here."

"Queen is still alive." An assassin said as Oliver, Tatsu and Talia were hiding in the shadows.

"But there is no one here." Maseo replied as he picked up his bag. "I was just about to go." But then, they heard creaking of wooden planks as the assassins looked around. "Brothers, we should go." Maseo pleaded.

One of the assassins looked behind a curtain as he found Tatsu. "Traitor!"

She defended herself with a sword as she slashed him across his chest, while Talia came out as she and Maseo each threw a knife, killing two of the remaining assassins as Maseo stabbed the last one in his chest as he fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

Darhk dodged Sara's attacks and blocked with his arms as Sara kicked him in the leg and then in the chest as he stumbled back. Darhk tried to raise his hands but nothing happened, to his surprise as he grabbed Sara's batons. "You're one of the guardians. Perhaps I should not underestimate you, since you managed to beat Mr. Lockley."

"You certainly shouldn't." Sara sneered as she managed to scratch Darhk in the face with a knife as he scowled before realizing that Darhk had sent the man who tried to kidnap her best friend.

"Well, I should have made sure there were no guardians of the Sanctuary anymore." Darhk said. "At least, one guardian cannot stop the Untitled that have been poisoning this place. Until we meet again, Miss Lance."

He said some incantation as he vanished as Sara stared. "What the hell was that?"

"Damien Darhk used to be a successor of the leader of the League of Assassins." Kotero explained. "He possesses unimaginable power. You got lucky."

* * *

**_Present, the Lair_ **

"I talked to Dad." Laurel entered. "He said that the mayor is going to cede control over the Glades. They're going to evacuate the police force."

"Which means it's up to us to stop Brick." Sara decided. "It may have started as my and Ollie's mission but it's not just about us anymore. It's up to all of us to protect our city." She turned to Diggle, Roy, Henry and Chloe.

"You're right." Henry sighed. "Oliver may be gone but this is still our city to protect."

"But how are we gonna find the aldermen?" Chloe asked. "Brick has them constantly on the move."

Laurel pulled out her phone and dialed Quentin. "Daddy, please, do you have anything on the aldermen? Any clues, please. No matter how seemingly insignificant."

" _Well, I don't know how knowing their favorite color's gonna help find them, honey._ " Quentin said.

"There has to be something. Some sort of intel that you couldn't move on because of the mayor's orders." Laurel pleaded.

" _I wish._ " Quentin sighed. " _The clock's running down on these guys too. I just found out one of them has a heart condition, if his pacemaker isn't recharged soon, we're going to lose another alderman._ "

"Daddy, that actually helps." Laurel said. "I think we might be able to find them. Thanks. Really."

" _Honey, just… be careful. Both of you._ " Quentin pleaded. " _I know you two are strong girls now… but I can't lose either of you again. I don't know what would I do if anything happened to you._ "

"We'll try." Laurel promised as she hung up. "One of the aldermen has a pacemaker."

"Wait, if it's remotely programmable…" Chloe approached the computer.

"…we can find its location with GPS." Henry finished.

" _Gear up._ " Roy ordered as Sara and Laurel went for their suits.

"Wait, Sara." Henry stopped her. "Are you sure about this?" He looked at her leg.

"I'll be fine." Sara promised. "Really."

* * *

Later, the Glades

Diggle flew the chopper with Arsenal, Canary and Black Canary as they flew above Brickwell's hideout.

Black Canary, Canary and Arsenal went downstairs as Black Canary kicked down one of the thugs as Arsenal and Canary jumped over the railing and took down two of the thugs as the Canary rushed at another across the hall and kicked him to a wall and punched him, knocking him out. Arsenal rushed at another thug, breaking through planked wall and knocking him down on the floor before another thug showed up but Arsenal slammed him against a wall as Black Canary and Canary were back to back, fighting thugs from both sides and in sync they were able to take them down.

" _Twenty yards down the hallway, then left._ " Chloe called out as Arsenal and the Canaries followed her instructions.

Black Canary knocked out the guard as she undid the restraints on the aldermen. "We're going to get you out of here."

The vigilantes were escorting the aldermen upstairs before they heard gunshots as Brickwell went out from the shadows.

The Canary glared as she threw a knife, disarming Brickwell of his gun before they ran upstairs.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Oliver put on his jacket as Maseo entered. "Well, it's done. Bodies will not be found."

"OK, Maseo, I get you wanting to go back before but that was before." Oliver said. "When Ra's finds out that you betrayed the League…"

Maseo pulled out a knife and cut himself on his neck, to Oliver's and Tatsu's shock.

"Maseo…" Tatsu whispered.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Oliver demanded.

"I didn't. You did." Maseo explained. "In a successful attempt to escape."

Oliver held Maseo's hand as he was about to leave. "Or you could just come back to Starling City with me."

Maseo shook Oliver's hand off as he walked away, while Talia sighed. "There's no helping him, Oliver. My father's hold on him is too strong. Like I told you, all members of the League sever all their ties to the past. Your friend may still be deep down there… but Sarab is stronger than Maseo Yamashiro."

Tatsu's eyes were getting wet as her husband left the cabin.

Oliver then turned to Talia. "Why are you helping me and Sara against your father?"

Talia sighed. "The father I once loved, is dead, Oliver. He died a long time ago. My father had groomed me and my sister to the mantle of the Demon since childhood but then I realized… he would never have proclaimed either of us as an heir. He would never allow a woman to become his successor. While the League is sworn to replace evil with death, my father's reason had become corrupted and innocent people became unnecessary casualties to his cause. He used to have honor… and knew compassion…" Oliver noticed the look in her eyes. "But, he had become a ruthless, heartless monster that cares little for his own family. If either me or my sister had been killed, he wouldn't punish the responsible party for his love because he is incapable of love but because of obligation of the League. It's not my father anymore. My sister has only failed to see it." Oliver stared at her before nodding, seeing her point. "I don't have much time left, Oliver." She turned to him as Oliver saw the scars on her face. "Perhaps, if I can help you free the League of father's insanity, perhaps I can rectify centuries of spilling of innocent blood."

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

"I think we can rebuild this place." Kotero said as he looked at the ruined sanctuary. "However, I need to inform Talia. I cannot do this alone."

"And what about the Untitled and Jade?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry about them." Kotero said as he showed a tattoo on his arm as Sara widened her eyes.

"You're one of the guardians?" Sara asked as he nodded.

"You don't need to worry about the evil bring released here in Africa. I'll handle it. As I have for the last five hundred years." Kotero assured her as Sara still mourned her friends.

"Well, I think we should head home." Jack said as he held Sara's hand. "I think your family needs to see you."

"Yeah. I guess." Sara nodded.

* * *

At the airport, Sara went to the terminal with passport and money Jack had given her. "Where to?"

"One ticket to Starling City."

* * *

As Sara went out from the airport, she considered thinking about visiting Laurel and her father… but if they knew what happened to her… the things she has done… the things she has been through… and coming back without Oliver…

* * *

In the Glades, Sara was wearing her black jacket and wig as she was on rooftop before she noticed a young girl in an alley with punk hair and black jacket being harassed by two men as Sara jumped down from above and knocked them out.

"You OK?" She turned to the girl, who nodded.

"Thanks. You saved my ass."

"You're welcome." Sara smiled. "What's your name?"

"Sin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> As for the flashbacks, honestly, I ran out of ideas and this is the end of Sara's flashback storyline.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	8. The Last Stand of the Glades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns to Starling City just in time to see his friends face off one last time against Daniel Brickwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tatsu demanded as Oliver was limping out from the cabin.

"I have to get back." Oliver replied as he turned to her.

"You have to rest." Tatsu protested. "I suppose you planned to leave without telling me."

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't approve." Oliver said. "You and Talia saved my life."

"Maseo saved you." Tatsu corrected. "And you are going to undo all our work, if you try to leave now."

"I can't stay here any longer." Oliver pleaded. "Sara, my sister, my city…"

"Will mourn your passing, I'm sure." Tatsu said.

"You're too stubborn to give up, are you?" Talia smiled. "Always have been."

"You could come with me." Oliver reasoned. "I'm sure Sara would like to…"

"There's nothing waiting for me out there, Oliver." Talia said. "Like I said, I'm living on borrowed time." She pointed at the scars on her face. "And the sanctuary may have been rebuilt but there's nothing holding me there anymore." Oliver sighed as he turned around before Talia spoke up, stopping him for a moment. "Oliver. Consider this a final advice from your teacher." He turned around. "If you want to defeat my father, you must be ready to give up everything that makes you who you are. Otherwise, you'll lose everything. Either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives and those you love, or you should not be out there at all."

"Or you could teach me how to use a sword." Oliver smiled before he turned to Tatsu. "I seem to remember you two were pretty good at it."

"Mastery of swords isn't only about technique." Tatsu explained. "To defeat this man, you must think like him. Be like him. You must fight in the ways he does."

"Only the student has hope of defeating the master." Talia finished. "I would have trained you but…" Her scars seemed to be more visible on her face. "I have only enough time to give you my final advice. All I can say is, good luck and be careful."

Oliver nodded as he left the hut, while Talia's face was decaying faster.

* * *

_**The Glades** _

Brickwell's thugs were smashing a diner before Arsenal and the Canaries entered, taking them on as Black Canary hit one of them in the head with her nightstick while the Canary attacked another one with her staff and Arsenal threw the last one against a wall as they took them down.

Then, as they went out, a girl with pixie haircut and punk outfit noticed two blondes as she stared. "Sara?"

The Canary turned around and smiled. "Hey, Sin."

Sin smiled, happy to see her old friend doing what she does best as the vigilantes rode off on their bikes.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Quentin was in the lair, handing Chloe a pile of folders as Sara, Roy and Laurel entered.

"Here's everything we have on Brickwell."

"But it's all like… almost twenty years ago." Henry eyeballed the files. "I'm not sure how is it gonna help us."

"So, this is what Brick has reduced us to." Laurel sighed. "Grasping for straws."

"There's gotta be something, we're just not looking in the right place." Chloe wiped her face as she went to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Looking for anything that would stick to Brick permanently. Maybe he's got an M.O. or something that might help us track him down." Chloe said. "I'm cross-referencing the murder of alderman Ford with the evidence from SCPD." Then, the computer bleeped. "Speak of the devil."

Henry looked closely. "The same gun was used in a murder twenty years ago."

"The same gun?" Roy scowled. "Either that's arrogance or stupidity."

"Stupidity in this case." Sara said as Chloe pulled out a news article.

"Oh, my God…"

"Daniel Brickwell killed Tommy's mother." Laurel whispered.

Sara wiped her face. "It's all on him. Malcolm went to the League because of his wife's death. Then, the Undertaking, sabotaging the Gambit… it all started with him."

* * *

**_Later, SCPD precinct, Glades_ **

As Chloe cut the power, Arsenal and the Canaries took on Brickwell's men before Brickwell took a shotgun from the weapons locker and filled it with flare shells, forcing them to take cover.

"You want to get me?!" Brickwell then pulled out his gun. "This is what we do, when we get you in our sights."

"Daniel Brickwell." The Dark Archer said as he showed up.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Brickwell demanded.

The Dark Archer fired an arrow, hitting Brickwell in the shoulder as he screamed out and the ceiling collapsed, separating them.

"We need to talk." Malcolm said as he took off his mask.

* * *

_**The Lair** _

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Henry demanded as he glared at Malcolm.

"Daniel Brickwell." Malcolm said. "It seems we have a common interest."

"You know that Brickwell killed your wife." Laurel realized.

"Her name was Rebecca." Malcolm explained as he leaned onto the table. "Since my ' _death_ ', maintaining my usual network of associates has been, shall we say, problematic but the fact that you were able to locate Mr. Brickwell despite the fact that he has gone to ground demonstrates your group's capacity."

"You followed us." Roy realized. "We led you right to him."

"And I saved your lives in the bargain." Malcolm finished. "So why not continue our association?"

"You want us to work with you?" Henry stared incredulously.

Malcolm straightened himself. "I guess the question before you is whether your scorn for me outweighs your need to see Mr. Brickwell dealt with."

"You mean ' _killed_ '." Sara realized.

"You have your options. Weigh them." Malcolm said, leaving them with their thoughts alone.

* * *

For a while, they were debating on what they should do.

"This is insane." Henry wiped his face. "I mean, would Oliver be OK with us teaming up with this guy, after everything he's done? How are we gonna live with ourselves?"

"We'll be doing whatever it takes to save this city." Sara said pointedly. "Look around. we're barely able to track down Brick and Ollie would do whatever it takes to take Brick out, even if it meant joining forces with Malcolm?"

"She's right. We don't have any more options left." Chloe agreed. "Malcolm may be our last hand.

"Even if he's responsible for the five years of hell he put you two through?" Henry snapped at Sara. "He killed Oliver's father and was responsible for god knows how much more suffering. He killed the man my sister loves and my nephew's stepfather, not to mention Oliver's best friend and five-hundred and two more innocent people and using Thea as his own weapon? I get that we're desperate but joining forces with Malcolm Merlyn is not gonna make us any better than he is."

"He has a point there." Diggle said.

"But wait, Merlyn's not the only one we can ask for help." An idea sparked in Sara's brain.

* * *

**_The Glades_ **

Henry and Laurel approached Ted in an alley outside the Wildcat Gym as Ted sighed. "I thought I made it clear that I can't train you anymore."

"Ted, we need your help." Henry pleaded. "The whole city might be at stakes. Please."

* * *

Sara and Roy met Sin outside a buffet as she hugged them both tightly.

"Hey."

"Hi, Sin." Sara smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

"It's OK, don't worry." Sin smiled. "You've saved me many times, so I think I can give you a pass."

"Look, we need your help." Roy pleaded.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked as he turned to Sara in the car, looking at her leg.

"We've been through worse, remember?" Sara smiled as Henry was loading his gun.

* * *

"This is crazy." Chloe muttered as she was in the van with Diggle, Roy and Laurel.

"It needs to end here. One way or another." Roy said.

* * *

Brickwell went outside with his henchmen, approaching a car before an arrow hit the lights on the roof as they exploded. Brickwell turned to the street, facing Arsenal and the Canaries as he laughed. "My favorite trick-or-treaters. Well, look at that. Didn't anybody tell you that Halloween was three months ago?"

"Daniel Brickwell…" Black Canary said.

"You have failed this city!" Arsenal finished.

"And you seem to have failed in your maths." Brickwell said as his army of thugs showed up. "Can't you see there's a lot more of us than there is of you?"

"Guess again, Brickhead." Sin sneered as she showed up with her baseball bat with Diggle, Jack, Henry and Chloe with their guns and people of the Glades.

"Is this little parade supposed to mean something?" Brickwell gloated. "I'll tell you what it means. It means the population of the Glades is going to plummet severely. Get them!" He ordered to his thugs as both groups rushed at each other and started to fight.

Diggle, Arsenal, Henry, Jack and Chloe were shooting at the thugs as Sin was beating another one up with her baseball bat as Black Canary and the Canary were back to back, fending the thugs off before Black Canary saw Brickwell beating up Ted and Arsenal shot Brickwell in his arm as he pulled out a gun and Arsenal ran as Brickwell fired at him, while Black Canary and Henry went to check on Ted.

Then, the Canaries and Arsenal saw a green arrow shoot down one of the thugs as they smiled.

* * *

Malcolm had Brickwell's gun aimed at him as he knocked the crime lord on the ground before the Arrow showed up. "Don't do it!"

"You are too late." Malcolm said.

"Drop the gun." The Arrow ordered. "No more death."

"That's easy for you to say, you just returned from the grave." Malcolm scoffed.

"Killing him won't balance the scales." The Arrow pleaded.

"When you have killed 503 people, including your own son, you tend  _not_  to worry about scales and don't tell me it won't stop the pain and it won't bring her back because you don't understand!" Malcolm snarled. "If I had taken care of him back then, it could all be different. The League, the Undertaking, Tommy…" He said emotionally. "Every choice I have made since my wife died." Malcolm pointed the gun at Brickwell again.

"Then you make a different choice now, for Thea." The Arrow reasoned.

"Thea will never forgive me." Malcolm pointed out.

"Start giving her reasons to." The Arrow pleaded again as Malcolm decided to knock Brickwell out instead.

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's apartment_ **

Sara rushed to Oliver, hugging him tightly and kissing him fiercely. "You're back. I can't believe you're back." She sobbed. "I thought I had lost you again." Her voice broke as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's OK. It's OK, Sara." Oliver hugged her and fondled her hair. "I'm here."

"How…" Sara whispered. "Malcolm had a sword, there was your blood on it, how did you…"

"Talia and some old friends of mine saved me." Oliver said as Sara widened her eyes.

"Talia? But she's…"

"She is dying." Oliver nodded. "Somehow, she survived, when the sanctuary collapsed but she told me that… the well that you were guarding there had become corrupted."

Sara nodded. "Anyone who would drink from it would become Untitled at worst, dead at best…"

"That's what happened to her." Oliver nodded. "Right now, she's living on borrowed time and dying. Before I returned, she told me one thing. If I want to defeat Ra's al Ghul, I must think like him. Be like him. So, that's why I'll have Malcolm train me." Sara widened her eyes as he raised his hand. "I know. I know. But now that Ra's knows he can defeat me, he'll come for me and him… and Thea. I couldn't defeat Ra's… but Malcolm knows how."

Sara sighed, realizing his point. "And then what?"

"Once I stop Ra's al Ghul, I'm gonna finish what we should have done with Malcolm two years ago." Oliver vowed as Sara nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	9. Self-doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has crisis of faith as she returns back to the field while facing an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal were chasing a man down a fire escape as they jumped down the stairwell as the man was running through the parking lot before the Canary showed up, knocking the man out.

"We had that." Black Canary said as the Canary shrugged.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"I'm glad to see you're holding your own on the field." Sara smiled at her sister as they put down their outfits.

"Guys, you have a visitor." Henry said, trying to level his tone and holding onto his gun on his belt tightly.

"I see things are still running smoothly down here." Malcolm quipped.

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded.

Malcolm took a breath. "It's been weeks since your return. I thought it past time we spoke." Oliver lowered his arms, listening. "Nanda Parbat is remote but I wouldn't delude yourself into thinking that Ra's al Ghul missed your televised return to Starling City."

"Your point, Malcolm?" Oliver asked.

"We can't merely wait for Ra's to mobilize his forces. It's time to bring Thea into the fold." Malcolm said.

"She's not ready to know our secret." Oliver protested.

"I disagree." Malcolm retorted. "But in any case, if we have to protect Thea and defeat the League, we need to join forces. But I don't see how we can do that if she is still to believe that her brother is a reformed playboy and failed businessman." He walked away as Oliver considered but wondering if it would mean he would lose Thea forever, if she knew he had been lying to her.

* * *

_**Later, Starling City Courthouse** _

Werner Zytle was in cuffs being accompanied outside by guards and surrounded by reporters before Laurel approached him, when suddenly, the officer guarding Zytle suddenly panicked and pulled out his gun, shooting around before Laurel punched him in the face, knocking him out and Zytle escaped in the chaos.

* * *

**_Verdant_ **

Thea kissed the DJ Chase as he left before Oliver showed up.

"Ollie."

"Hey, Speedy." Oliver smiled as they hugged each other.

"I'm so happy you're home." Oliver took a breath. "What?" Thea asked, confused.

"I have to show you something." He went to the door to the basement as he punched the code in to the keypad and opened the door.

"Ollie, what's going on? You're kind of making me nervous." Thea said as she followed him downstairs as he flipped the switch and turned on the lights and Thea stared in amazement to see the computers and mannequins and weapons stand.

"I know this is not gonna mean much. I've given you no reason to believe me when I say it." Oliver said. "But I lied all of this time to protect you."

Thea walked down the basement and looked around, still in shock as she looked at the green hood on the mannequin. "You… you're him."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

Thea took a breath, absorbing the news. "That night with the Hoods and that woman in black…"

"That was Ra's al Ghul's daughter." Oliver said before she turned to another mannequin with black leather suit.

"That was you and Sara… all those times I got so mad at you for being a flake, or telling me something that I knew had to be a lie." She stared at the suits in disbelief before turning to Oliver. "You were saving someone's life." Oliver looked at her, unsure of her reaction before she hugged him tightly as he returned the hug. "Thank you, Ollie."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Oliver entered, after his conversation with Thea and Malcolm as Henry turned on the TV.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Didn't want to disturb your time with Thea but I guess this couldn't wait anymore." He showed Oliver the news report at the courthouse. "Called Sara already."

"What's going on?" Sara asked as she and Laurel entered.

"Nice right hook." Henry smirked as he saw Laurel on TV knock out the guard.

"That's pretty convenient." Roy said. "Guys decides to wig out and Zytle takes advantage."

"It's not convenient, it's planned." Oliver disagreed. "Those are the effects of his Vertigo."

"Zytle was in full set of restraints." Diggle pointed out. "How did he manage to dose a federal agent?"

"He didn't. One of the reporters did." Laurel said.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded as she showed the footage, frame-by-frame and saw the reporter inject the guard with Vertigo. "Got his address."

"I'm coming too." Sara said as Oliver, Roy and Laurel went to suit up as they turned to her, worried. "I'm not a cripple anymore. I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

"Fine." Oliver sighed. "But be careful and you should go as backup if something happens."

Sara nodded.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal burst into the office, where Walker was sitting on his chair. "Anthony Walker, where's Werner Zytle?!"

"He's… he's not here." Walker said weakly.

"You helped him escape today!" The Arrow snarled.

"Zytle, he threatened my wife." Walker explained, with sweat all over his face. "Said he could go to her, that he'd kill her if I didn't do this, then…"

"Do  _what_?" Black Canary demanded.

"Kill you." Walker opened his jacket to reveal a suicide vest under it with a trigger in his hand as he got up. "I'm so sorry…"

"Anthony…" Black Canary pleaded. "Give us the detonator."

"He'll kill my wife." Walker said, frightened.

"We can protect her." The Arrow tried to assure him. "I promise. Now hand me the detonator."

"God forgive me." Walker pressed the trigger, causing for the Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary and the Canary jump out through the window as the suicide vest exploded, destroying the apartment.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Maybe I was overestimating myself." Sara sighed.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as he bandaged her wound.

"Maybe I'm not ready to go back." Sara said. "Out there. I thought Laurel could honor my legacy but… after what happened to you, I don't want to see that happen to her. I love you both… which is why I would do anything to protect you." Sara's phone then rang as she answered the call. "Yeah?"

" _I looked at the manifestos for the shipping containers. I think I have something._ " Laurel said.

* * *

**_Later, the Docks_ **

The Arrow, Arsenal and the Canaries entered the docks, scouring the area before Sara heard Zytle's voice.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?"

She turned around, only to be hit with a dart in her neck as she hissed as she pulled it out and Zytle's face then turned into a black apparition as Sara paled.

"No…"

" _The protector._ " The Untitled said. " _The coward, who ran…_ "

Sara tried to attack but the apparition dodged and hit Sara in the stomach and then from behind in the head, knocking her down as the fear flooding through her was hindering her.

" _You failed Richard… you failed the sanctuary in Africa…_ "

Zytle was about to deliver a killing blow as the Arrow fired, causing for Zytle to drop Sara's staff.

"Get away from her!"

"You should be dead! I salute your persistence!" Zytle yelled as he fled the scene as the Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal took out the remaining thugs before tending to Sara, who was crippled by the drug.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What happened?" Chloe asked as they saw Oliver and Laurel holding Sara, who was trembling.

"Need an IV!" Oliver ordered.

"I failed you… I failed you…" Sara whispered as they were holding her down and Chloe and Henry attached an IV to her.

"It's OK, Sara. It's OK." Laurel said, trying to assure her.

"Ollie?" Thea called out from behind as he turned around. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to… talk…"

"You need to go back upstairs." Oliver pleaded. "Now!"

"Hey!" Roy intervened. "Don't talk to her like that, you brought her in, you don't have the right to kick her out."

"I'm not, I'm protecting her." Oliver protested.

"By telling her what to do?" Roy scoffed. "Work with Malcolm Merlyn, let him get his hooks deeper…"

"Enough. She's my sister…" Oliver tried.

"She makes her own choices, Oliver!" Roy raised his voice.

"It's Ok, I… we can talk later." Thea tried to diffuse the situation before noticing Sara on the table. "I just… is Sara OK?"

"Thea, please go back upstairs." Oliver pleaded.

Thea complied as Oliver whirled on Roy. "What the hell was that?"

"You think you're the only person, who can stand up for Thea?" Roy demanded.

"I'm trying to understand why you're standing up to me!" Oliver snarled.

"Hey, enough, OK?" Laurel intervened. "I think we all need to calm down."

"I wouldn't be working with Malcolm Merlyn, if there was another option left, Roy." Oliver said calmly. "You think this was an easy choice for me to make? After everything that he's done?" Oliver lifted his hood and showed them all a fresh scar on his chest, apparently from the sword as everyone stared in shock.

"Is that…" Laurel whispered as Oliver nodded, glancing towards her before turning to Roy once more, who looked stunned.

"I faced Ra's in a duel with swords. But, he was better than I was and he beat me without breaking a sweat. He stabbed me in the chest and kicked me off a cliff on a mountain." Oliver said calmly. "I almost died if a friend of mine had not saved me and I had to recover for a month. And now that Ra's knows I survived, he will be coming for me and Malcolm and Thea. And I need to know how he thinks and fights, if I want to defeat him. Do you think I would be joining forces with Malcolm Merlyn, if I had any other option left to protect us all from the League of Assassins?" He raised his voice almost to a snarl as Roy couldn't think of a response. "Thought so." He turned to his teammates. "You all know what the League is capable of. How would you try to stand against them, asides from working with someone, who knows them better than all of them?"

Everyone stayed silent as Oliver turned to Roy. "If there was any other way to defeat Ra's, I would take it in a heartbeat. So, don't go questioning all my calls, if you don't think that there's another way." He kissed Sara on her forehead before turning to Henry and Chloe. "Just tell me if there's any change in her condition."

* * *

_**Later, Verdant** _

Oliver was pouring himself a drink as Diggle approached him at the bar.

"This seat taken?"

"It's a free country. Apparently." Oliver said.

"Look, about what happened down there…"

"I get that you had to go on your own without me." Oliver said. "Since I was gone…"

"No, you weren't gone, Oliver, you were dead." Diggle pointed out. "And we were all ready to hang it up, save for Sara. She would never give up."

"Why not her?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe it's because she loves you." Diggle said. "Maybe it's because she wanted to honor you. And her, all of us… we had to keep on going without you."

"But I'm back now." Oliver pointed out.

"But can we go back to how things were, Oliver? Honestly." Diggle said and Oliver sighed, realizing that Diggle may have a point there.

"What would you have me do, John? If you want this to be democracy, fine. But questioning each other's choices does not make a democracy last for long, you saw how Roy acted." Oliver pointed out again as Diggle nodded, acknowledging Oliver's argument.

"Oliver." Henry went up. "She's awake."

* * *

Sara was at the table, looking down at her mask before turning to Laurel. "I thought I could go back out there again."

"I never meant to take away your mantle." Laurel said. "Just…"

"Maybe I'm not that good anymore." Sara sighed. "Maybe I'm destined to fail."

"Don't say that. You're just out of practice." Laurel held her shoulder as Sara sighed, turning to her.

"There's something I never told you or Ollie about the three years I've been gone after the freighter." Sara said as she took a breath. "There was a place in Africa… a mystical place called the Sanctuary. Guarded by a group of monks called All-Caste. They… chose me to… be a guardian of the place from an ancient evil. And… I've tried for almost a year to protect the place… but I failed. I left." She looked down sadly. "And dozens of people paid the price for it. Maybe I'm only good at protecting people for so long before I fail."

"Don't doubt yourself." Laurel assured her. "Ollie told me about what happened after Malcolm beat him during the Christmas two years ago. You think you're weak? We'll lean onto each other because we're stronger together. You're my family, Sara. And we'll always look out for each other no matter what."

Sara smiled.

"You OK?" Oliver asked as he went down.

"Yeah." Sara nodded as he held her hand. Then the computer bleeped as they turned to the screen.

"What is it?"

Chloe took a look. "Zytle just opened one of the shipments he stole. He's at 5th and Daggett."

* * *

_**Later, elsewhere in Starling City** _

The Arrow and the Canaries ziplined down, taking down the thugs.

"Werner Zytle, this ends now!"

"As you wish." Zytle smirked as he pulled out a vial. "May I suggest a grand finale? Chlorine trifluoride." He dropped it on the floor as it shattered, igniting the floor.

" _You need to get out of there, it's gonna explode._ " Henry called out.

The Arrow and Black Canary freed the workers as the Canary was chasing Zytle before she was hit in the neck with another dart full of Vertigo as Zytle showed up, transforming into Ducra.

"I believed in you. It was your duty to help us protect the sanctuary but you left us behind."

Ducra pinned Sara to the wall, grabbing her by her throat.

"You're weak. I thought you could protect my family but you're weak. Always will be." Richard sneered.

The Canary glared as she struggled out of his grip. "Maybe I am… but at least I'm not alone anymore." She hit Zytle in the head and then in the back before knocking him out with her staff. Behind her, she could swear Richard was smiling at her proudly.

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment** _

"You're leaving again?" Sara asked.

"Only for a few days." Oliver assured her, kissing her. "I need to do this to stop Ra's."

* * *

"I'm glad she's on her feet now. More or less." Laurel smiled as she looked from her room.

"But what happens now?" Henry asked. "I mean, two Canaries… isn't that…"

"This city might need more than one hero." Laurel pointed out.

"Maybe." Henry nodded.

"Thank you." She turned to him.

"For what?"

"You, Chloe and Jack helped my sister through so much pain and suffering. She never would have gotten home without you." Laurel told him. "So… thank you for bringing her back to us."

"She's my family too. She saved my sister and nephew more times than I can count. And I'll always look out for all of you." Henry assured her.

She kissed him as he was surprised for a moment but eventually returned it as they laid down on bed as she took off his jacket while he unbuttoned her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will skip 3x14-17 and will do some things differently, since Thea never sells Malcolm out nor will Quentin start a manhunt on the Arrow. Well, not Quentin.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	10. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's al Ghul gives Oliver an offer of which he is not sure whether he can or should refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, you told her?" Nicole asked Sara and Oliver as they were in the dining room as they nodded as Nicole sighed.

"I had to. She knew something was wrong and I couldn't lie to her." Oliver explained. "Not again."

"How… how did she take it?" Nicole asked. "I'm guessing…"

"Not well." Sara nodded. "I thought you might want to talk to her and…"

"Of course. I don't blame her for anything." Nicole nodded. "And neither does Hank. Where is she now?"

"In the loft." Oliver said.

"I'll come by later today to talk to her." Nicole promised.

* * *

As Oliver and Sara were in the car, driving back to the loft, they made a stop as Sara turned to Oliver. "Ollie, do you think we're all gonna end like Richard?" Oliver turned to her. "It's just… how many friends have we lost over the past seven years? And how many more are we gonna lose?"

Oliver sighed. "You once told me that people around us make us stronger. I can't answer that question for you but… what I do know is that as long as we stand by each other, we can get through this."

Sara smiled as she turned to him before they both were hit in the necks by darts as everything faded to black before Sara saw some men in black approach the car as her vision faded away, not before she heard Oliver say one word.

" _Maseo…_ "

* * *

_**Later, Nanda Parbat** _

Oliver woke up in some dungeon as he noticed he had shackles on his hands as he waited for a few minutes before the dungeon door opened and Oliver faced Ra's al Ghul once again as Maseo forced Oliver on his knees. Oliver looked at the Demon's Head with no hint of fear on his face as Ra's pointed his sword to Oliver's neck.

"If you want to kill me, then do it. But spare Sara Lance's and my sister's lives." Oliver pleaded. "Sara did not know what would happen with the sanctuary and she should not have to face your punishment and my sister's only crime is being Malcolm Merlyn's daughter. They don't deserve to die for that. Please. I will beg for it."

"You've shown tremendous strength, fortitude, power." Ra's lowered his sword. "No, Mr. Queen. I don't want to kill you. I want you to take my place. I want you to become the next Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

_**Starling City** _

Sara woke up on the couch in Fyff's house as she held her head, feeling headache as Nicole held her down, with Chloe and Diggle with her.

"Sara, what happened?" Nicole asked as Sara groaned.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I was with Ollie in the car and the next thing I knew… someone hit me with some dart and I passed out."

"Do you remember something? Anything that would help?" Diggle pleaded.

"Ollie… I remember he said one word before everything went black.  _Maseo_." She remembered. "The man that looked after Ollie, when he was in Hong Kong."

"Maseo Yamashiro." Chloe realized. "I read the files from A.R.G.U.S."

"He joined the League." Diggle remembered as their blood ran cold.

"Why would he kidnap Ollie? I don't understand." Sara whispered.

"Because he's been chosen by the prophecy." Malcolm said as he suddenly appeared in the house as they whirled around and glared.

"What the hell is  _he_  doing here?!" Nicole demanded as Chloe held her.

"Nicky, no…"

"You killed my husband, you bastard!"

"Nicky, not now! Not here!" Chloe tried to calm her down as they both glared at Malcolm hatefully before she calmed down.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sara asked calmly.

"Oliver has been chosen by the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver survived the duel with Ra's, while he stabbed Oliver in his chest." Malcolm said. "And there is a prophecy in the League that says that the man that doesn't perish at the blade of Ra's al Ghul, will become Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

Ra's assassins uncuffed Oliver as Ra's accompanied Oliver down the fortress as Oliver saw the assassins spar with swords before Ra's yelled an order in Arabic, causing for the assassins to stop as Ra's instructed them before he turned to Oliver again. "All men seek guidance. A purpose. The means to live without pain. Those who journey here have given such an exchange for their fealty." He walked down the corridor as Oliver followed him.

"You mean they have to kill for you." Oliver realized.

Ra's turned to him. "No, Mr. Queen, they have to die for me."

* * *

Ra's and Oliver were in dining room as Oliver looked at the fruit and other meal on the table. "Is all of this supposed to impress me?"

"No." Ra's shook his head. "To inform you. Surely, men have branded you a murderer, a torturer but see, I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I see it in your eyes." Oliver turned to him. "The struggle you have with your dual identity. Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Just as your beloved Miss Lance was struggling with her true self and Ta-er al Sahfer years ago. The Canary. Neither identity gives you both what you crave."

"But becoming Ra's al Ghul will?" Oliver scoffed.

"Oliver Queen is a man destined to be alone. Just as Sara Lance. You both love each other but the darkness within both of you pulls you both away…"

"You don't know us." Oliver interrupted him.

"But I know the Arrow.  _Al Sah-him_. You'll never be anything more than a vigilante for those, whose lives you save at the risk of your own." Ra's pointed out. "And the city will turn on you and your closest allies in the police department will call you a criminal. You will be scorned and hunted and then killed. Dying as your began your crusade. Alone." He finished as he tasted a grape.

* * *

**_Fyff's house, Starling City_ **

"Oh, my God…" Sara whispered at the realization as she remembered the stories about the League of Assassins from the Sanctuary.

"Oliver would never,  _ever_  accept this." Diggle growled.

"Oliver survived the duel with Ra's al Ghul and survived his blade. He's been chosen by the prophecy. And once Ra's makes up his mind, he won't change it." Malcolm pointed out.

"And what would happen if Oliver refused?" Chloe challenged.

Malcolm's face turned into grim expression. "Ra's  _never_  takes ' _no_ ' for an answer. Either Oliver accepts, or we would all pay."

* * *

_**Nanda Parbat** _

Ra's accompanied Oliver to some chamber, in which there was a well as Ra's put his hand in. "It was Herodus, who first wrote of these waters. And Ponce de Leon traveled the Earth in search for them. And their discovery by al Kadir is chronicled in Quran. And they have permitted me to live way beyond my time." Ra's stepped down as he wiped the water off his hand. "You don't seem too fazed by what I've told you."

Oliver sighed. "I've seen things that have helped me to believe that this world is a much bigger place than people realize."

"And as I told you on the mountain, boy, man can only evade death for so long." Ra's turned to the well for a moment. "And these waters' powers are losing their effect on me. My time is almost over. My legacy won't be just ash and bones. It will be history."

"And you think that I'll help you secure that legacy?" Oliver scoffed.

"You survived my sword." Ra's pointed out. "Your resurrection wasn't a gift from these waters but rather by force of your own will. What better heir to immortality than someone who has already claimed victory over death?"

"I didn't defy death, just to become an instrument of it." Oliver protested.

"We are justice." Ra's told him. "Isn't that what you dedicated your life to? Then why confine your crusade to a single city, when I can give you a whole world to save?"

"By executing anyone, who stands in my way?" Oliver scoffed as Ra's passed by him.

"You would command resources you cannot even fathom; numbers greater than any army… and more loyal." Ra's stated as Oliver turned to him. "Now, if you wish for them to renounce killing as you did, thy will be done."

Oliver scoffed again. "I doubt that. It's called the League of Assassins for a reason."

"The League's reasons would be your own." Ra's explained. "You would be Ra's al Ghul."

"And what if I say no?" Oliver challenged.

"Then you are free to leave. All debts forgiven and all blood oaths waived. Your sister would not have to face our justice." Ra's answered.

Oliver considered before he left the chambers as Maseo accompanied him outside.

* * *

**_Later, the Loft_ **

"Thea, none of what happened, is your fault." Nicole assured her as they were on couch.

"How can you not blame me?" Thea asked, with tears shedding and guilt in her eyes.

"Because you did not choose to do any of it." Nicole said.

"Here." Sara handed Thea a mug of tea as she nodded before Oliver entered and Sara hugged him. "Thank God. Where have you been? I thought…"

"Ra's. He gave me an offer." Oliver explained.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"His name is Michael Amar." Quentin told Laurel as he handed her the file. "They call him Murmur. Two months ago, he was released from Iron Heights."

"The cops beat the confession out of him." Laurel said as she looked over the file.

"He confessed to a crime he didn't commit? I might sew my mouth too." Roy cracked.

"Well, he's not an innocent anymore." Laurel pointed out.

"His crew made off with a couple of crates, all containing these – industrial grade diamonds." Roy turned to the diamonds on the desk.

"Why these? I mean, on the street, they can't be more than a few thousands of dollars worth." Laurel said.

"That's a million-dollar question." Roy quipped.

Then, Oliver and Sara entered.

"What happened? Is it about the prophecy?" Laurel asked as Oliver and Sara nodded and filled them all in.

"Wait, Oliver, you can't be considering this." Chloe protested.

"Why would Ra's even think that you would  _ever_  accept such offer?" Laurel snapped.

"Actually, he's not entirely wrong about the police force part." Quentin said awkwardly as they all turned to him. "I was gonna tell you all, when I got the chance. There's a new chief in the force. From what I hear, he's not fond of vigilantes. And I think he might revoke my order about  _not_  hunting you guys down. I'm sorry but from now on, you're probably gonna have the force on your ass again. Sorry but there's not much I can do to stop it."

"You see?" Oliver sighed. "No matter how many people we lock up, they either escape or there will always be more criminals we have to take down. Now, there's a new chief of police with an axe to grind with us and this city is not that much better than how it was two years ago."

"Just because there will always be more criminals we have to stop and because the police might not be on our side anymore, doesn't mean that you've failed." Diggle pointed out.

"No, you don't understand. We barely made a dent. And no matter what we do, there will always be the darkness falling down upon us." Oliver said as Sara sighed, realizing he had the same struggle she had. "And there will always be darkness inside me. And maybe if I can't be me… the Arrow… maybe I should be Ra's al Ghul."

"Ollie…" Sara sighed. "There will always be darkness upon us but we don't have to face it alone. That's what I told you two years ago. We can face it together. You can't give up now." She pleaded as she held his hand. "For us." Then, the computer bleeped as they turned to it. "What's going on?"

"They're attacking SCPD." Oliver said.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

Amar and his thugs shot down the officers as they entered before Quentin took cover but then, Amar grabbed Quentin and slammed him to his desk, choking him, while Nyssa entered, killing some of the thugs as the Arrow, Arsenal and the Canaries entered, with the Arrow and Arsenal shooting the thugs down as the Canary grabbed Amar and threw him away from Quentin before the Black Canary knocked the gang leader out.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Thank you." Oliver told Nyssa. "But why did you help us?"

"You were Richard's friends. And my father has disowned me. There is nothing for me in Nanda Parbat." Nyssa said as Oliver felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame." Nyssa said before turning to Sara. "Either of you. We were all just victims of circumstances."

"I need to talk to your father." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Oliver met Sarab in a car park. "It is not customary for one to wait so long before accepting a great honor."

"I'm not accepting it." Oliver replied.

" _Wing ta lao wo chey_." Sarab said. "The tale to be told, begins thus."

"Maseo, this story is over before it begins." Oliver protested.

"You misunderstand." Sarab explained. "It does not mean the tale is yet to unfold. It means Ra's has already written it. The choice has been made."

"No." Oliver declined.

Sarab looked down in disappointment before looking into the eyes of his former friend once again. "I will always be grateful for what you've done for my family. For what you meant to Akio. But if you insist on pursuing this path of resistance, there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Oliver growled.

"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul." Sarab told him before walking away.

* * *

_**Oliver's penthouse** _

"I'm not sure if Ra's will take ' _no_ ' for an answer." Sara sighed as she was talking with Oliver.

"Then, I guess he'll have to just deal with it." Oliver said. "And thank you. For reminding me that I can't push anyone away. These last eight years… we've been through so much darkness and it's changed everyone around us and I thought that it was a price I couldn't let anyone pay for us anymore. But you reminded me that we can face all our hardships together. And I don't want to give up on what we have and throw it all away."

Sara smiled before the tension was rising as they kissed fiercely before Oliver pinned Sara to the wall as he took off her top, while she unbuttoned his shirt and they laid down on bed as Oliver unstrapped Sara's bra and dropped it on the floor as they both gave into each other's emotions, laying in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with Ray and his ATOM suit is not going to end up like in the show. I will go down a different path and will not make Felicity as annoying as she had become at that point.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	11. Atom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to deal with Ray's new vigilante agenda as the League of Assassins take more extreme steps to force Oliver to accept Ra's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You're late." Diggle told Oliver as he and Sara entered.

"It's 12.45, the invitation said one." Sara said.

"We're early. And I'm never early." Oliver protested.

"Yeah, well, the ceremony was at one, photos were at noon." Diggle patted Oliver on his shoulder as they walked down the hall as they saw Henry, Laurel, Nicole and Chloe mingling. "Last time Lyla and I got married, we said our vows on the ATV in Registan desert. This time, we hired a photographer, so, yes, photos."

"Come on, don't blame your best man for being late." Sara pleaded.

"That's alright, we'll photoshop you, guys, later." Diggle assured them.

Then, Ray entered with Felicity as he shook hand with Oliver. "Oliver."

"Palmer." Oliver smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Actually, I called him." Lyla said as she entered. "My friend, Rick, who was supposed to be our officiant, just got deployed to South Sudan."

"You don't have a minister?" Sara demanded.

"I could do it. I'm a minister." Ray volunteered as Oliver, Diggle and Sara stared. "That's why Miss Michaels called me, it's a long story."

* * *

As Ray wed Lyla and Diggle and the guests were dancing, Oliver and Sara were looking at each other, smiling. "Ollie… do you ever wonder about our future? I mean, if there was no Arrow or Canary… do you think we could ever…"

Oliver sighed. "Lately, I couldn't stop for a moment to think about it but… I wish we could have all that. But… right now this city needs us."

Sara nodded, looking sad, though. "Maybe it doesn't need only us to save this city. I mean, look at Dig, Roy and Laurel. Henry. Chloe. Everyone."

"You mean you want us to retire?" Oliver asked as Sara sighed.

"All I'm saying is, one day, we're gonna have to stop." Sara said. "I want to be with you… but… I don't want to spend the rest of our lives putting ourselves at risk every day, jumping on rooftops as everything around us explodes."

But then, Sara's, Oliver's, Roy's, Diggle's, Laurel's, Henry's and Chloe's phones went off as they pulled them out from their pockets and all of them saw a news article of the Arrow returning to killing as they looked at each other grimly.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Team Arrow, minus Laurel, Lyla and Nyssa were watching the news as Quentin and Laurel were making an announcement at the press conference.

" _There were eight victims, all shot with arrows. However, one escaped and has given us a statement, which remains uncorroborated, so we will be looking into it to confirm the legitimacy. This would not be the first time, when a copycat archer has struck in our city._ " Quentin said.

" _And now, I would like to introduce the new chief of police, Eric Needham._ "

Needham entered onstage as he cleared her throat. " _While it is hard to ignore the good the Arrow and the Canary have done for this city, it is equally hard to ignore the fact that in the past, the Arrow and the Canary were responsible for at least twenty deaths and whether they are guilty or not, it is past time these vigilantes have been brought to justice. And Mr. Palmer will provide all of his substantial resources towards apprehending the vigilantes._ "

Chloe sighed as she turned off the TV and looked at Sara. "Now what? Clearly, he's going to limit your Dad's ability to help us."

"If you didn't kill those people, then who?" Roy asked.

"The League of Assassins." Sara realized. "It cannot have been anyone else. Elian told me that the they have vast resources. And we all should have known that Ra's would not take " _no_ " for an answer."

"He's trying to turn this city against us to force me to take his place." Oliver nodded.

"It is true." Nyssa nodded as she turned to the TV. "I know that man. His name may have been " _Eric Needham_ " a lifetime ago but he works for my father. He's one of his most loyal soldiers.  _Jazar_. The executioner."

"What are we gonna do?" Henry asked.

Oliver turned to Roy and Henry. "Hit the streets, whoever is doing this, he's targeting criminals. We need to know who are they gonna hit next."

"I'll call Dad and Laurel, see if they can tell us anything they can, so we're one step ahead of this Jazar and find the copycat Arrow before he kills more people." Sara suggested.

"How can we help?" Diggle asked.

"Go to Starling City Airport." Oliver ordered the newlyweds.

* * *

"Anything?" Oliver asked Chloe.

"Nothing." Chloe sighed before Roy and Henry entered.

"Los Halcones are unloading a huge shipment of narcotics, the entire gang is going to show up for protection." Roy said.

"A good opportunity for the League to frame you again." Henry supplied.

"Let's go." Oliver ordered. "Roy, Laurel, this is the League. You stay here. Nyssa, you're coming with me and Sara."

Roy and Laurel nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The thugs were filling the teddy bears with drugs before they were shot down by arrows as they fired above at the man disguised as the Arrow, who descended and started shooting down more of the thugs before the real Arrow entered, shooting the copycat in his shoulder but the man was unfazed as he pulled the arrow out.

The Arrow and Canary engaged the copycat as the Arrow forced him to his knees and pulled off his hood as the copycat laughed before two more men disguised as the Arrow entered as the copycat that they had subdued, kicked the Arrow back as the copycats surrounded the vigilantes and Nyssa jumped down from above.

"Enough of this madness!"

"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul." One of the copycats said. "Either you're with us, Nyssa al Ghul, or against us."

"Then I'm against you!" Nyssa snarled as the copycats attacked her, the Arrow and Canary as they blocked and counterattacked and knocked them down.

"You can't kill them all, Oliver." Sarab said as he entered. "Where one falls, two more arrive."

"Maseo…" Oliver growled. "You can't believe in this. Murdering all these people, just to prove a point?!"

"No. To persuade you." Sarab retorted. "My master sees something in you. Don't fight it, embrace it."

"You know me better than that." Oliver shot back.

"Don't let your recalcitrance take any more lives." Sarab said before he did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed as Sarab and the assassins disappeared in the smoke.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Any luck?" Oliver asked as Chloe compared the arrows with the magnifying glass.

"Unfortunately, no. These are exactly the same arrows you use." She sighed. "The League has vast resources, I have to give them that."

Then, Oliver's phone rang. " _Oliver Queen? It's Ray Palmer. We need to talk._ "

* * *

**_Later, Palmer Tech_ **

Oliver entered Ray's office as Ray had unreadable expression on his face. "Palmer, if this is about the job you have offered me, I really don't have the time right…"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the other job you have." Ray explained. "As a vigilante, you and your girlfriend." He showed Oliver the photos of the Arrow and Canary, except, with Oliver's and Sara's faces as Oliver recognized the place, where they just were.

"What the…"

"I talked to Felicity about your activities at Queen Consolidated two years ago. How you needed her help with a bullet-ridden laptop, when at the same time, a hired gun was after the bidders of Unidac Industries. And… you liquidating the shares of Queen Consolidated, when William Tockman was after the money. It wasn't that hard to put it together." Ray said. "And now you are killing people again. You and your girlfriend. Care to elaborate?"

"You think I'm behind those killings?" Oliver asked, realizing that Ray had him.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Ray said. "But, the Arrow and the Canary have done some good for this city too. So, I ought to give you the benefit of the doubt and listen to you."

Oliver sighed. "Ray… this is going to be hard to explain and you might not believe what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

After a few hours of filling Ray in on Lian Yu, Mirakuru and League of Assassins, Ray stared at Oliver. "And you're telling me that this Ra's al Ghul has set you up since he wants you to join his cult of killers?"

Oliver nodded. "Ray, I know how it sounds but I'm telling you the truth. I know you're a good man in your core and I'm asking you to trust me and give the vigilante the benefit of the doubt. Make the right choice, Ray. Please. We're not your enemies."

Ray considered as he looked at Oliver. "How can I trust you?"

"If I was the man the media believe me to be right now, do you think I'd be talking with you right now?" Oliver reasoned as Ray considered.

* * *

_**Later, City Hall** _

"Mayor, I have it on good authority that he's being set up." Ray said.

"Hold on a second, Ray, now you're telling me you think the Arrow is innocent?" The mayor asked.

"Of these murders, yes, I believe he's being framed." Ray nodded.

"We need to address the media right away." Laurel said.

"And what are we going to tell them, Miss Lance?" Needham scoffed. "That some rich playboy genius has reconsidered his opinion?"

"Well, Chief, tell me, why would the Arrow return to killing spree, when he hasn't dropped a body in almost two years?" Quentin glared at the assassin in disguise.

"Alright, enough, both of you, I am tired of listening…"

Before Mayor Castle could finish, a flying arrow flew through the window, shooting her in the heart as she collapsed to the floor, dead. On the opposite rooftop, Maseo notched another arrow, aiming at Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think the main reason Ray went after Oliver wasn't that he was playing hero, it was that he was jealous of Oliver's close relationship with Felicity, so he was unwilling to believe Oliver but since Oliver and Felicity were not that close in my story collection in here, Ray would in my opinion listen to reason, so no fight between the Arrow and the Atom.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	12. Most Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's al Ghul's efforts to persuade Oliver to accept his offer escalate extremely as Team Arrow is pushed to desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

As Maseo fired at Laurel, Ray knocked her down on the floor, shielding her as the arrow hit him in the chest and Maseo shot down two more people.

"This is Captain Lance! City Hall, shots fired!" Quentin called out on his phone as he saw Maseo zipline onto another rooftop. "Suspect on the move, I need ESU and an ambulance, now!" He hung up before turning to Laurel. "You OK?"

Laurel nodded before she turned to Ray, who had an arrow sticking out of his chest as he coughed out blood.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

" _I've just issued a first degree murder warrant for the Arrow and have reinstated the anti-vigilante task force with orders to shoot-to-kill if necessary._ " Needham announced on TV.

" _Why would the Arrow suddenly decide to assassinate the mayor?_ " One of the reporters inquired.

" _Who knows the motives of the vigilante. The police should have followed their initial approach towards him and the Canary and apprehend them, when they had the chance, which I shall remedy. They have two options now._ " Needham said, the veiled threat clear to Oliver and Sara.

"Bastard." Sara glared.

"What are we going to do? I mean, Ra's left nothing to chance." Chloe sighed.

"Ra's framed you for the murders and Needham is turning the police against us and there's only so much Quentin can do from slowing them down." Henry said, frustrated.

"It was Maseo." Oliver growled as Diggle noticed the look in his eyes.

"You know him?" Diggle asked.

"I used to. Now he's practically a stranger." Oliver said.

"And where do we find this stranger now?" Diggle asked.

"I think we know someone who can help with that." Sara explained.

* * *

Oliver and Sara went into a back alley, meeting Nyssa.

"Why should I help you betray my father?" Nyssa demanded.

"You loved Richard." Sara pleaded. "He was like an older brother to me. And he valued human life and tried  _not_  to take an innocent one, when he could. What does that make you if you disrespect his wishes?" She pointed out as Nyssa considered.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Roy, Diggle and Laurel geared up as Nyssa entered. "I have Maseo's location. A building called Magnuson Plaza."

"Yeah, the company that owned that building went under a few months back." Diggle noted as he loaded and holstered his gun.

"Apparently, the League has been using it as a safe house and staging ground for its attacks." Nyssa explained.

"How did you find this out?" Roy asked.

"I am Daughter of the Demon." Nyssa said bluntly. "Your primary concern should be the League. Even if you deal with Maseo, my father has an army at his command."

"One step at a time." Oliver assured her. "We're gonna have to spread out if we're gonna cover the entire building. Dig, Nyssa, Laurel, I want you on the overwatch. Chloe and Henry are gonna keep an eye from here. Sara, Roy, you're with me."

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Diggle was on an opposite rooftop with a sniper rifle, on the watch as Nyssa and Black Canary were observing from another position as the Arrow, Canary and Arsenal entered the car park.

"We scooped out every floor and parking garage." Arsenal said. "Nothing."

"North side is clear." Diggle said.

" _Wait, there's movement._ " Chloe called out.

"I see them." Nyssa said. "Upper level, southwest corner."

* * *

The Arrow, Arsenal and the Canaries were on rooftop, facing Sarab as the Arrow fired an arrow that Sarab caught and dropped it.

" _Kill them all._ " Sarab ordered in Arabic as he engaged the Arrow, while the Canaries and Arsenal were fighting the assassins, trading blows with the Canaries attacking and blocking with their batons and Arsenal with his bow before the last one standing was Sarab that the Arrow knocked down and aimed an arrow at him.

Then, Ra's al Ghul entered, applauding as they turned to him. "Clearly, I chose well selecting you as my heir. I wish you and Miss Lance had accepted my offer two years ago, when I sent my daughter to conscript you but although circumstances were against your favor." The Canaries tensed, realizing who it was. One of the assassins pulled out his sword as he got up on his feet but Ra's stopped him with a gesture of his hand. "Killing me will only win you the mantle you reject."

"It will stop you." The Arrow growled.

"I have legions who live only to see my will done." Ra's warned. "No, boy. You have but two choices: You either ascend to the calling of Ra's al Ghul or you will spend the rest of your days in a cage."

"You're not gonna take me prisoner." The Arrow glared.

"No, I'm not." Ra's agreed as they heard helicopter rotor above them as cone of light shined on the vigilantes, while Ra's walked away.

" _This is Starling City Police! Put your weapons down and hands up, you are all under arrest!_ "

"Get on the ground, now!" The police entered, with Needham in charge, causing for the vigilantes to run towards the edge and jump down and descending with grapnel arrows and grapnel guns as one of the SWAT members fired.

"Hold your fire!" Quentin yelled before he ran towards the edge and saw the vigilantes rappel down to the ground as he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Diggle!" The Arrow shouted as he and Arsenal and the Canaries were running down an alley.

"I got eyes on, the blue is everywhere." Diggle called out. "Warehouse door, west side of the block, you get there, you're in the clear. Move."

The vigilantes were running down the maze of alleys, avoiding the cruisers before they separated as in another alley, the Arrow faced a cruiser, from which went out Needham.

"There's only two ways this can end, Al Sah-him. Imprisoned by the city you love or you and your beloved Miss Lance will spend the rest of your lives as outlaws and eventually caged or dead."

"Never." The Arrow snapped as he fired a flashbang arrow, blinding Needham as he escaped and entered the van that drove away as Diggle drove. Two more cruisers were chasing the vigilantes but the Arrow fired an explosive arrow as the cars skidded, creating a roadblock.

* * *

"Queen will not give up, my liege." Needham bowed before Ra's.

"Then, make sure he has nowhere to run and no one to hide behind." Ra's ordered.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

" _Some of the officers got flesh wounds but nothing serious._ " Quentin assured Oliver over the phone. " _But Needham will not stop until he catches you and there's nothing I can do to set him back. I'm sorry._ "

"You did what you could. It's not your fault. Just… be careful, Quentin." Oliver assured him.

" _You and Sara the same._ "

Oliver hung up. "I thought that if we stopped Maseo, we'd stop the killings but Nyssa was right. This extends way beyond him."

Roy then entered as Thea hugged him tightly. "Oh, Roy."

"I'm OK, I got clear somewhere on Hudson. I had to shoot a few officers but they're just flesh wounds." Roy assured them.

Oliver sighed. "I've underestimated Ra's and now we're all paying the price. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Thea demanded. "Ra's is after us because of Malcolm." She then noticed the look on Oliver's face. "What don't I know?"

* * *

**_Later, Verdant_ **

"What have I done?" Oliver wiped his face as the consequences of his refusal of Ra's offer fell down upon him.

"None of this is your fault." Sara said as she saw Oliver drink a glass of bourbon. "You need to stop blaming yourself. It's all on Malcolm. The Gambit, Lian Yu, Tommy, Thea, Richard, all of it."

Then, Quentin called as Sara pulled out her phone. "Yes, Daddy?"

" _Things just got more complicated, honey._ "

* * *

_**Later, Diggle's apartment** _

"Needham just announced to the news that you're the Arrow." Sara grumbled as they watched TV.

"You were prepared for this, you can put this genie back in the bottle, Oliver." Diggle assured him.

"Back then I had it all worked out in case they'd arrest me. I didn't expect that Ra's al Ghul would ever be the one to pit the police on us."

Laurel, Henry, Roy and Chloe then entered. "So, do we have a plan yet?" Laurel asked.

"You could leave town." Roy assured Oliver. "Chloe and Henry could use their contacts, set you up with fake passport and everything."

"That's not going to work." Chloe shook her head.

"Needham has the police at every bus station, train station and airport." Laurel pointed out.

"And he also froze all your and Thea's assets." Henry added. "There's nothing you can use to run or fight back, they made sure of it."

"Do you think Ra's planned this the entire time?" Roy asked.

"He's using this city as a weapon. It's our city." Oliver growled as he went towards the door.

"Where are you going, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"The only place I can go." Oliver said as he left the apartment.

* * *

"We can't let Oliver do this." Roy snapped.

"But what are we gonna do?" Sara demanded as Roy turned to them and Thea, an idea forming in his mind.

"I think I know a way. But you're not going to like it."

"What are you going to do, Roy?" Thea asked.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

The officers aimed their guns at Oliver before he was dragged into the interrogation room.

"Chief Needham, I'm here to turn myself in."

* * *

"You won't get away with this." Quentin hissed to Needham as they were out of earshot. "I'll make sure you and your merry band of assassins are all gonna burn in hell."

"Idle threats of a senile man, who can do nothing to stop the will of the Demon's Head." Needham said coldly as Quentin glared and threw daggers with his gaze.

* * *

Later, Quentin and Laurel accompanied Sara, Roy, Diggle, Chloe and Henry.

"You guys have five minutes before the reporters are gonna swarm the precinct." Quentin warned as they entered.

* * *

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Chloe demanded as they approached cuffed Oliver, while closing the door.

"Lance cut a deal with Needham. I turn myself in and all of you get full immunity." Oliver explained.

"Ollie, you can't do this. You can't just give yourself up after everything we've been through!" Sara snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "You can't do this to me! To Laurel, Thea! How do you expect me to live with myself, when the man I love, gives up his own life, just so that I could live? That's no life at all!"

"Sara, I just need you to!" Oliver shot back as Sara looked appalled. "You…" His voice broke. "You've been through so much pain and suffering… maybe even more than me… and I love you so much… that I would do anything to protect you and Laurel and everyone else… even if it meant giving up my life. What would you do?"

Sara breathed out and muffled her sobs. "The same thing for you but… I don't want it to end like this. I refuse to let it end like that."

"I understand… but…" Oliver sighed. "You've always been strong and tenacious. Always found a way to move forward. And… if you love me… then I'm asking you to move forward without me."

Quentin entered a few moments later as Sara was processing Oliver's words.

"I'm sorry but… you need to leave. Now."

Laurel held Sara as she noticed her teary face as they left the interrogation room as she accompanied her outside.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

Oliver was in the police truck, cuffed as he was facing the assassin disguised as police chief.

"You are offered the greatest honor you can get and you refuse it for what? Love? Friends?"

"What Ra's al Ghul offers is no honor at all, if it means spending the rest of my life taking lives of others." Oliver sneered as Needham punched him in the face, glaring before the truck stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Needham demanded as he went out, while the police cruisers and the officers surrounded the truck, aiming at the rooftop on which was a man dressed the Arrow, who jumped down.

"You got the wrong guy. Oliver Queen isn't the Arrow." Roy lowered his hood as he knelt down and raised his hands. "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	13. Roy's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver struggles with Roy's decision, while trying to find a new way to protect his city. Ra's al Ghul decides for a more drastic approach to force Oliver to accept his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**SCPD** _

Oliver was cuffed to a table at the precinct as the officers were taking in Roy, who was dressed as the Arrow as Needham approached Oliver.

"I must say, how noble to sacrifice your apprentice to save yourself, Mr. Queen but it will do you no good." Needham said. "The will of Ra's al Ghul shall be fulfilled."

"Uncuff him now." Quentin ordered as he and Laurel entered.

"The District Attorney's office won't be pursuing charges against Oliver Queen, while it's charging Roy Harper with the same crime." Laurel handed Needham a paper.

"Mr. Queen turned himself in and confessed five hours ago, if I may remind you, Captain." Needham sneered at Quentin.

"That's funny, I don't recall such admission." Quentin smirked. "I think your so-called " _confession_ " sounds pretty much fabricated right now, Chief."

"And you're going to release Mr. Queen right now, at the request of the D.A.'s office." Laurel ordered.

"This is not over yet." Needham seethed, glaring as he uncuffed Oliver and stalked off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver demanded as he got up from the chair.

"We're making sure both of you won't end up in prison." Laurel explained.

"You shouldn't have done that." Oliver protested. "Ra's will find another way."

"Maybe." Quentin admitted. "But that doesn't mean we will let that bastard win so easily. If you're going down, we won't let you go down without a fight. I promise, I'll do my best to protect Harper."

* * *

The next day, Quentin accompanied Oliver to the interrogation room, where was Roy cuffed to a table, in an orange prison uniform. "What were you thinking, Roy?" Oliver asked slowly as he sat at the table across Roy. "Tell me why?"

"Do you remember what I told you, when I found out, who you and Sara are?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "You told me I saved your life."

"Yeah." Roy nodded. "Now I get to save yours."

"I can't let you do that." Oliver protested.

"Oliver, ever since I found out I killed that cop, I have been trying to make it right as Arsenal." Roy argued. "But maybe what I need to do is make it right as the Arrow."

"No, Roy…"

"I killed a police officer." Roy interrupted Oliver. "Mirakuru or not, I should be punished for that. I should be in prison."

"That won't bring the officer back. This city needs you." Oliver pleaded.

"It needs you more." Roy pointed out. "For the first time since I found out what I did, I'm OK. Oliver… please, just trust me. I know what I'm doing. Don't try to talk me out of it."

* * *

**_Later, outside Verdant_ **

"What do you want?" Oliver demanded as he met Malcolm in an alley.

"Setting Harper up as your patsy. I applaud the gamble…"

"I had  _nothing_  to do with Roy turning himself in but I will get him out." Oliver interrupted Malcolm.

"And then what?" Malcolm argued. "Ra's won't stop until you're wearing the Demon's Head's ring on your hand."

"It's not going to happen." Oliver snapped.

"People are being murdered, your days as the Arrow are finished and your friends, especially your dear Sara, have become outlaws in the eyes of the police once again but of course, no one close to you has died." Malcolm pointed out. "Have you considered that leading the League of Assassins might be a preferable outcome as to what alternatives Ra's might devise?"

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm going to break Roy out of prison." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in the Glades_ **

Sara entered a small house in the Glades as she knocked the door and Sin went out, hugging Sara tightly.

"Sara, tell me you didn't put Roy up to this. This is suicide."

"It was all Roy's idea." Sara explained, holding Sin's shoulders.

"Please, Roy is my friend, you can't…"

"Sin, we have it all planned out. You need to trust us." Sara assured her.

* * *

_**Later, Verdant** _

"Are you OK?" Oliver asked Thea, who was watching the news about Roy's arrest.

"I…" Thea took a breath. "I'm honestly trying so hard to keep it together but it's not easy."

"I'll find a way to save him." Oliver promised as Thea could feel herself deflate.

"I keep telling myself that Roy's gonna be OK in the end but it's easier to say it than actually believe it. I mean, he told me that he has a plan and I don't have to worry but still..." Thea admitted as Oliver nodded.

"Uh, guys…" Henry turned to the TV. "I think we have bigger problems to worry about."

They looked at the TV to see a metahuman firing lasers from his eyes, robbing a bank.

" _Channel 52 has acquired surveillance footage of the incident…_ "

"Makes sense. As a bank-robbing metahuman, why stay in Central City, when you have plenty of banks and no Arrow or Canary?" Diggle pointed out.

"OK, we need a plan to extract Roy." Oliver said. "Henry, see if you and Chloe can call S.T.A.R. Labs and if they're tracking any metahumans that have left Central City."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as Needham and officers entered. "SCPD. According to city records, you have a basement down here."

"You already have Roy Harper in custody." Diggle protested.

"And I also have a warrant allowing me to search the basement." Needham pointed out as he showed them the paper, while the officers rammed the door and went downstairs. Needham flipped the switch as the lights turned on and the officers were scouring the lair, examining every piece of equipment. "It's over for you now."

"Chief, we have fingerprint matches for the latents we lifted off all this equipment." One of the CSIs said as Needham approached her.

"And, whose?" Needham asked.

"Roy Harper."

Needham seethed as he turned to Oliver. "Very clever, I must admit but there's only one way this ends. Sooner or later, you will slip."

He stalked off as Oliver and Henry and Chloe went outside. "You wiped the entire place?"

"And moved the important equipment elsewhere." Chloe nodded.

"But you didn't wipe Roy's prints?" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver, calm down." Chloe pleaded. "Please, this was all Roy's idea. We have it all planned out but all I can tell you is that you need to trust us and play along. Please. It's for your own good. We've followed you every step and listened to you every time. Maybe it's time for you to follow our lead."

Oliver seethed but eventually sighed deeply as he nodded.

"Wait, but what about that meta out there?" Henry pointed out. "How are we going to stop him?"

"Laurel and Sara might have immunity but you see those plainclothes out there?" Diggle pointed at the officers nearby. "You try to nab even so much as a purse snatcher and they'll pounce."

"Somebody needs to protect this city and I'm not sure of Sara and Laurel can deal with a metahuman on their own. Call Barry." Oliver ordered Chloe.

"I don't think so." Chloe shook her head. "I've been keeping tabs and it's a little complicated but Barry's got a lot on his plate with Harrison Wells."

Then, an idea hit Oliver, despite how stupid it seemed in hindsight. "Maybe someone else could help."

* * *

_**Later, Palmer Tech** _

Oliver entered Ray's workshop as he cleared his throat.

Ray turned to him as he was working on the Atom gauntlet. "Oh, hey, Oliver. What's up?"

"I need your help." Oliver said reluctantly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about what's been happening to you and Sara." Ray said. "What can I do…"

"There's a meta in Starling City that's killing people." Oliver explained.

"A meta, as in, human?" Ray asked.

Oliver showed Ray on the computer the footage. "I would go after him with Sara but the moment we suit up, the police will get the drop on us. We need your help."

"So, a team-up." Ray smiled as he raised his hand high-fived with Oliver. "High five!"

* * *

Felicity later entered as she stared at Oliver for a moment, speechless for a moment. "You… you're…"

"Felicity, take a deep breath, OK?" Ray held her, assuring her as she nodded before Ray approached the computer as Felicity kept on staring at Oliver and smiled.

"I should have known. The bullet-ridden laptop two years ago and Warren Patel. I  _knew_  something was off." Felicity said.

"Felicity, focus." Ray said before he approached the photos on the table. "I visited the bank today, manager's a friend of mine, I beat him at squash every Tuesday and I took a few photos of the crime scene. Actually, " _photos_ " is a bit reductive, these are enhanced resonance scans and it occurred to me that they are enhanced because of the radiation, we need to remove the radiation."

Felicity smiled as she kissed Ray on his cheek as Oliver stared. "Oh. You two are…"

"Yeah…" Felicity blushed before realizing she was being unprofessional. "Sorry, I should…"

"So, if we interlace the resonant scan's frequency with our news footage, we get this." Ray said as the picture was being cleared up to get a clear picture.

"There he is." Diggle said.

"Run a facial recognition." Oliver ordered.

"On it." Felicity said as she pulled out a profile. "Jake Simmons, he's already in the system. Serial killer robber, which explains Starling National. Last known address, Central City."

"Where is he now?" Oliver asked.

"He was last seen on a traffic camera at the corner of Gantner and Yount. There's a processing plant there, never came out." Felicity said.

"On it." Oliver said, about to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second, I thought the whole point of this team-up was you not being spotted out as a vigilante." Ray protested as he got in Oliver's way.

"Stop calling it a "team-up", Ray." Oliver snapped. "This Jake Simmons isn't only a metahuman, he is a killer and you're not ready for that."

"Look, I'm not going to try to equate our experiences but superpowers are base in science and I am a man of science." Ray explained. "So, if there's any way to defeat this guy, I'm the one, who's best able to figure it out."

Oliver sighed. "Fine. The second that you get in over your head…"

"I'll run. Fly, probably." Ray smiled.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Atom flew in as he looked around inside the plant. "Still nothing. Not a visual sighting or any other reading from the Atom. And when I say "Atom", I mean the suit, not myself in the third person."

Suddenly, the lights flickered before turning off. "Well, that's equally fascinating and terrifying."

" _Be my eyes, Ray, what's going on?_ " Oliver asked as Atom was using a flashlight on his gauntlet to search around.

"Oh, tinman, you shouldn't be here." Simmons smirked before Atom aimed his gauntlet at him.

"Actually, I should." Atom said. "See, you're the bad guy and I am…"

Simmons pulled out his glasses and fired from his eyes two beams that knocked Atom towards a pile of barrels. Atom got up and fired from his blaster but Simmons absorbed the blast into his chest.

"Thanks for the top off." Simmons said before his hands glowed red. Atom rushed at Simmons but Simmons was throwing punches, that dazed Ray, despite being protected by his suit before Simmons wrapped chains around Ray's neck as he choked. Ray flew up, trying to flee the scene but the suit was too damaged for him to control his flight as he hit a garbage container.

* * *

_**Later, Palmer Tech** _

"Oh, my God, Ray, are you hurt?" Felicity asked as Ray put down his helmet.

"" _Hurt_ " would be a step or two from how I feel right now." Ray shrugged. "But just a second." He went back into his office, taking off his suit.

"You're lucky to have gotten out of there alive." Oliver pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ray shrugged.

"It was way worse, Ray." Diggle said.

"Right, I need shields." Ray said before groaning as Felicity held him.

Oliver shook his head. "That's not the answer, you need to anticipate your opponent. You need to trust your instincts and not just your tech."

"My instinct is to trust my tech." Ray said.

"Ray, when I'm out there, my bow, my arrows, those are just tools. I'm the weapon." Oliver explained.

"That's poetic." Ray joked, much to Oliver's annoyance.

"My point is that if you rely on that suit more than you rely on yourself, it's going to get you killed." Oliver said bluntly as Ray paled and Felicity looked worried before Oliver's phone rang as he picked it up, with Quentin's number flashing.

"Yes, Captain?" Oliver's face turned grim instantly as Quentin told him the news as he sighed. "What… is he… OK… thank you, Captain. No, don't make this any harder than it already is on my account, I can't ask you to do that… fine. Thank you. Just… be careful." He hung up as Diggle turned to him.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Roy was just attacked in prison, he's OK for now but there are more inmates out for blood and Needham ordered to have the loft searched." Oliver explained. "Quentin said he'll try to his best to protect him. I have to break him out." He was about to leave before Diggle stepped up, getting in his way.

"Oliver, you can end up in a cell right next to him." Diggle said.

"John, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way." Oliver sneered.

"Oliver, if you know what's good for you and for Roy, you're going to need to stay put." Diggle argued.

"I can't do that." Oliver snapped.

Diggle grabbed Oliver by his shirt. "Oliver, listen…"

"Get your hands off me!" Oliver shoved Diggle back.

"Listen, I know what you're going through, man!" Diggle snapped back. "You have to rely on Palmer to take care of this meta, while Roy sits in a prison. He said that you needed to trust him, so do it. You have to throttle this back, you have to before you lose everything."

"I've already lost everything." Oliver sighed.

* * *

Sara then met Oliver in a lobby as she stepped up. "Ollie, where are you…"

"Getting Roy out of Iron Heights."

"Ollie, no, you can't." Sara held him. "It's not going to help Roy, it's going to just make things worse. Roy told you that you have to trust him, so please, trust him. Even if you could break him out, what then? You'll both be outlaws on the run forever."

"I can't lose Roy, not him, of all people!" Oliver exploded.

"Ollie, you need to accept that the Arrow is gone!" Sara snapped. "Breaking Roy out is not going to bring him back! I know this is hard but you need to accept it."

Oliver sighed. "I was once told that a man cannot live by two names." He sighed. "Well, right now, I can't live by either. So, I don't know who I am."

Sara held Oliver's chest. "You're the same person you've always been, ever since we went on Gambit. Ever since Lian Yu and Amazo and ever since we found each other again in Starling City. You're the person that I love. And nothing, not even some assassins, or crazy super-soldiers or maniacs possessing magic, is  _ever_  going to change that. I've never stopped believing it." She kissed him fiercely before letting go as Oliver sighed.

"I have to help Roy." Oliver said.

"And you are… by trusting him, like he asks you to." Sara pleaded.

* * *

"You think the plan to find Simmons will work?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it was Felicity's, so yes." Ray said optimistically before looking at the computer. "Except the tracking firmware seems to be malfunctioning."

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"It's not a malfunction, it's Simmons." Ray realized. "He's drawing energy directly from a power station." He tried dialing Felicity's number.

"Which one?" Diggle asked.

"The one Felicity just went to." Ray explained as Oliver groaned at Felicity's recklessness and stupidity, glad he didn't recruit her. Ray turned on the speaker, hoping. "Come on, Felicity, pick up."

" _I'm sorry but the blonde can't come to the phone at the moment._ " Simmons said as Ray glared.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her…"

" _You'll what? Fly away again?_ " Simmons taunted Ray. " _I am talking to the man in the suit, right? The one that thinks that some piece of scrap metal makes him some kind of hero? It doesn't._ "

Simmons hung up as Oliver groaned before turning to the door.

"Oliver, you can't go out there." Diggle protested.

"I won't let Felicity die!" Oliver snapped.

"Oliver, you won't make it in time." Ray pointed out. "Power station is still eight minutes away going 60 on the Ducati. But the Atom can fly."

"You need more than your tech this time!" Oliver shot back.

"You're right." Ray said, an idea forming in his mind. "My tech and your instinct, maybe there's a way we can get him."

* * *

Atom flew into the power station as he landed. "OK, I'm at the power station. Activate the link." Oliver typed in some commands back at Palmer Tech as Ray's suit stiffened. "OK, I'm just a passenger now. Ooh, let's get this guy."

Atom saw Simmons choking Felicity. "You're going to leave her the hell alone! Kick his ass." He said lowly to Oliver before raising his hand and firing a blaster, knocking Simmons away from Felicity as Atom approached Felicity and helped her on her feet. "You OK? You got to get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone!" Felicity protested.

" _Get her out of there, Ray!_ " Oliver ordered.

"I'm not alone but I can't fight him and worry about you, now, go, Felicity!" Ray told her.

"No!" Felicity protested.

"Felicity, go! Get out of here!" Ray snapped. After a few moments of hesitation, Felicity ran away. "I really hope you played video games as a kid." He said as he turned to Simmons.

" _I'm trying to concentrate._ " Oliver said.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I'm trusting you with my…"

Ray was forced to turned around as he, via Oliver's link to the suit, punched Simmons and forced him to kneel. Simmons glared as he got up as he was beating Ray.

" _Ray, can you take the beating? I can pull you back._ " Oliver offered.

"I'm fine, get this bastard!" Ray snapped as Oliver used his link to the suit to dodge Simmons' strikes and counterattack but Simmons threw Ray towards a power station as sparks flied and Ray fell down on the floor, while at Palmer Tech, the screen was flashing "ERROR" in red letters.

" _Ray, I've lost control._ " Oliver said.

"The transmitter's been severed." Ray groaned before Simmons hit him in the head.

" _Get up. Get up, Ray!_ " Oliver yelled as Simmons's next punch smashed a piece of the helmet as he started to choke Ray. " _Fight back, Ray!_ "

"He's too strong!" Ray choked out.

" _This is not about strength, this is about heart. When the mayor was killed, you put yourself in harm's way to save Laurel. Normal people don't do that. Heroes do that. Fight back! Come on, Ray!_ " Oliver ordered. Simmons's eyes glowed red as he was about to blast Ray but Ray covered Simmons's eyes, stopping the blast as Simmons let Ray go. " _Take him out, Ray!_ " Ray threw punches furiously before the final one sent Simmons back as he hit the power station and was knocked out. Felicity then rushed in, hugging Ray tightly in relief as he groaned in pain.

* * *

_**Later, the Loft** _

Oliver entered but was surprised to notice shocked Thea, with tears in her eyes as Quentin sat next to her.

"It's Roy." Thea croaked.

"Harper was killed an hour ago." Quentin explained as Oliver felt like if his world had just fallen apart. "I'm sorry. I… I really tried to protect him. I did my best." He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder for a moment. "Oliver, if you and Thea ever need anything… I'm one call away."

He left the loft as Thea curled to a ball, feeling herself deflate as Oliver sat to her, holding her shoulder. "He's… leaving for a better place."

"I'm sorry, Speedy." Oliver said, hugging her.

"No… I… Roy, he… he… he's leaving the city." Thea said as to his surprise, Roy entered.

* * *

_**Yesterday, the Lair** _

"I think I know a way. But you're not going to like it." Roy told Thea.

"What are you going to do, Roy?" Thea asked.

"If someone deserves to go to prison, it's me." Roy explained as he told everyone his plan.

"No, Roy, this… this is insane!" Thea protested, holding him by his jacket. "Even if it worked, Ra's would find another way! I can't let you do this!"

"Thea, I have to!" Roy snapped. "How many times has Oliver saved our lives? All of us? Don't you think it's time we saved him?"

"But what happens to you?" Diggle asked.

"I think I know some people, who can help." Sara said.

* * *

**_Present, the Loft_ **

"This was all my idea. Don't blame anyone about this." Roy explained. "One of Lyla's contacts, an A.R.G.U.S. freelancer, has a special talent for knifing people in just the right way, leaves a convincing amount of blood without the kill. He laces the blade with a beta blocker, crawl the heartbeat. Gives the illusion of death."

"And from there, Sara's, Henry's, Jack's and Chloe's contacts took care of the rest." Thea finished. "We wanted to tell you but everyone needed to believe that Roy was dead."

"They told you to trust me." Roy explained. "If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not them."

"Everyone believes the Arrow is dead, which means Oliver Queen is innocent." Thea said.

"If the Arrow is dead, what happens to Roy Harper?" Oliver asked.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

"I feel like you're throwing your life away." Oliver said as they were at the city limits with Roy, Sin, Chloe, Henry, Ray and Diggle and Thea.

"I'm not." Roy shook his head. "I'm starting a new one."

"And with me." Thea said, holding Roy's hand.

"And wherever they go, I go." Sin said. "I've always had Roy's back."

"Sara would have come but she's busy." Diggle assured her.

"Anywhere, anytime. You need something, you call me." Diggle laid his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Roy."

"It's been an honor to work with you. You're a good kid, Roy." Henry shook his hand with Roy.

"Just, wherever you guys go… good luck." Chloe shook her hand too before Roy shook his hand with Oliver.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

Oliver then turned to Thea. "You can stay here, Thea."

"What other option do I have?" Thea argued. She smiled. "Remember, when I would chase you and Tommy, trying to follow you guys around the garden? I wanted to be as tall as you and Laurel and Sara… I didn't want to be small, so I would not have to constantly watch my back."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"I followed you because I looked up to you." Thea said. "Like Roy does. But then… somewhere down the road, I realized that it's not the path I should follow. And I just wished that you'd look back and warn me before I messed up so much. I mean, Malcolm, Richard, League of Assassins… if you had told me…"

Oliver sighed. "All I can say is I'm sorry."

Thea hugged Oliver tightly, with tears in her eyes. "I am not going to follow you anymore. It's time I went my own way."

"I know." Oliver said brokenly as he let Thea go.

Roy, Sin and Thea entered his car and drove away as they all watched the car before it vanished in horizon.

"I understand that you're mad at us… but I hope you can forgive us." Chloe said.

He turned to Chloe and Henry. "If you hadn't filled Thea in… I don't even want to imagine how she would have felt, if she really believed that Roy was dead. You… right now, I need some time alone."

He walked away, as they gave him some space to process.

* * *

_**Laurel's apartment** _

Sara was pouring herself a drink as Laurel and Quentin sat next to her. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I just…" Sara sighed. "It's just too much going on right now. Honestly, I think I need some distance away from Ollie." Then, her instincts turned on as she turned around with a kitchen knife in her hand as Ra's al Ghul was in the living room. "What the hell do you want?"

Quentin stared. "Sara, who… who the hell is this guy?"

"Laurel, get Dad out of here." Sara ordered.

"Dad, we need to go." Laurel grabbed Quentin's hand.

"I'm the Demon's Head." Ra's explained, walking down the living room as Quentin instantly realized who it was. "As those were before me and very soon, your beloved."

"That will never happen. Oliver will never take your place." Sara sneered.

"He will." Ra's said. "Once I've given him sufficient motivation."

Sara threw the knife that Ra's caught. "Laurel, get Dad out of here, now!"

"I swear, if you touch my daughters, I'm gonna…"

"Come on, we have to go!" Laurel tried to drag Quentin out of the apartment but Quentin freed himself from Laurel's hold and pulled out a gun but Ra's threw the knife, disarming Quentin as he kicked him in the stomach, sending him and Laurel against a wall, dazing them both.

"Oliver would rather die than become the next Ra's." Sara snarled.

"No, he's going to beg me." Ra's said calmly.

Sara rushed at Ra's as she threw a punch that Ra's caught. Sara tried to kick Ra's but Ra's dodged lazily. "I see some of my daughter's techniques and of the monks of All-Caste in your moves. I wish you had accepted my offer two years ago."

"Never." Sara snapped as she tried to punch Ra's again but Ra's again evaded her attack and grabbed Sara by her throat, slamming her on the table that crashed as Sara laid down on the floor, dazed momentarily. Ra's pulled out his sword and drove it through Sara's chest as she gagged and choked out as Ra's started to whisper a prayer in Arabic.

" _Protect me from your punishment on the day your servants are resurrected._ "

He pulled out his sword as Sara's limp body fell down on the floor as he walked away before Quentin and Laurel came to and to their horror, they saw Sara on the floor, gagging, coughing out blood and bleeding out.

"Oh, my God, Sara. Sara!" Laurel exclaimed as she held Sara's wound and tears formed in her eyes. "Hang on, it's gonna be OK, Sara, just stay awake, please, just stay awake, Sara."

Quentin pulled out his phone. " _911, what's your emergency?_ "

"This is Captain Lance, I need an ambulance to Laurel Lance's apartment, now! My daughter's been stabbed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	14. A Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds a way to save Sara but at a high cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_The Loft_ **

Oliver entered the loft and sighed deeply before his phone rang and he picked it up from his pocket, seeing that it was Laurel calling as he answered. "Laurel, is everything…"

He stopped himself upon hearing the sadness and pain in her tone as she was crying as his blood rand cold and he felt like his entire world had just crumbled down.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_ **

Oliver, Henry, Riley, Nicole, Jack and Chloe rushed towards Quentin and Laurel, who still had eyes wet.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded.

"It was Ra's." Laurel said brokenly. "He attacked us, knocked me and Dad out and stabbed Sara. We called an ambulance as he got away."

Nicole hugged her son tightly. "Oh, God…"

A doctor went out, approaching Quentin. "Captain, we did the best we could under the circumstances but her injuries were extensive, even if she were to regain consciousness, we can prolong her life for as long as you wish but… it might be best to consider other options." She handed Quentin and Laurel a pad with a pen and paper as they breathed out, while the painful truth dawned onto them. "I am truly sorry."

"May we see her?" Quentin asked hesitantly.

The doctor nodded as she let them all in and they saw Sara with a bruised face and scratches on her arms, with a breathing tube attached to her mouth, to their horror as Nicole gasped and Riley paled as Nicole covered her son's mouth.

"No…" Jack whispered as he and Henry clenched their fists, knuckles going white.

Laurel and Quentin neared Sara as they knelt down and held her hand, tears filling their eyes and Oliver's.

"Is she going to be OK?" Riley asked.

"Honey… I…" Nicole stroked her son's hair. "I don't know. We should leave, there's nothing we can do for her right now." They left the room as Oliver went out too later as he met Diggle.

"They… they just left her there to die." Oliver murmured.

"Oliver, is she…" Diggle paused.

"It's bad." Oliver said before he saw purple smoke on a rooftop outside the window.

"Is it the League?" Diggle asked and Oliver's silence was his answer. "Screw them, at least until we get our bearings, Oliver. Come up with a plan."

"There is no plan." Oliver said. "Stay here with Sara."

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

Oliver met Sarab on a rooftop, glaring. "Did you do this? Did you do this?!"

He punched Sarab, knocking him down. "You could still save her, Oliver."

"I don't understand." Oliver said.

"Take your rightful place as the Heir to the Demon and Ra's al Ghul will bring your beloved back." Sarab explained.

* * *

**_Later, the Loft_ **

Oliver put his things into a duffel bag as Diggle entered with Jack. "Oliver, where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?" Diggle asked.

"There's a way for me to save Sara." Oliver said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"There are waters in Nanda Parbat." Malcolm explained as he entered. "They've permitted Ra's to live over a hundred years. And in rare instances, told in legends, those waters have been used to restore the dead to life. He offered to use the Lazarus Pit on Sara, didn't he?"

"Lazarus, as in from the Bible, Lazarus?" Diggle demanded.

"Oliver, this is insane." Jack said. "I don't know if Sara told you this but she and I, we've seen a Lazarus pit in Africa, six years ago." Oliver got his attention. "There was an ancient order there, guarding it but the mercenaries that Sara was forced to work with, sought the powers of the Well of All from that pit for themselves. Their leader was nursed to health and became younger, stronger and more powerful but at the cost of his sanity. You can't be considering this."

"So, you're saying I should let her die?" Oliver snapped.

"I never said that, all I'm saying is that using a pit comes at a price and even if you would use it, it may not even bring back the Sara you know. I've seen it happen before. The man that used the pit, became insane." Jack snapped back.

"Mr. Wheeler's right." Malcolm nodded. "The Sara you get back, will not be the one you lost."

Oliver grabbed Malcolm by his throat and pinned him to the wall as he squeezed. "I lost her because of you!"

Everyone looked warily at the standoff as Malcolm was passively staring at Oliver. "What are you waiting for? Do it."

Oliver stared at Malcolm before letting him go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked as Oliver turned to him and the look in his eyes answered his question. "I'm not going to stop you. All I'm saying is, be ready for the worst. And if you're going to go… then I'm coming with you, Oliver. Somebody has to take Sara home."

* * *

**_Later, airstrip_ **

Henry, Quentin and Jack helped with the gurney on which was Sara onboard the plane as Oliver sat down.

"Where do the doctors think you are taking her?" Diggle asked.

"They think Sara is being transferred to Central City." Oliver said.

"I thought that Caitlin couldn't help." Chloe protested.

"She can't." Oliver nodded. "And Malcolm said that if it was his wife or Thea or Tommy, he would rather let them die than subject them to the pit."

Jack sighed. "He has a right to be worried. I won't stop you from getting back the woman you love… but you need to be ready that the woman that comes out from the pit may not be the one you have lost."

Oliver considered Jack's words as they, together with Laurel went onboard.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were looking at each other as they were sitting across as Laurel wiped her tears. "I… do you think it can save her?"

"Jack told me that it would come at a great cost, assuming it will work. And…" Oliver sighed. "Ever since I found out that Sara survived the Gambit and Amazo, I promised to myself that I would  _never_  let something like this happen to her again… her… on verge of death again…"

"That's not your fault, Oliver." Quentin assured him as he entered. "I won't lie, I blamed you for a long time for what happened with Sara… but this… this is all on Merlyn. Gambit, Amazo, now the League of Assassins… if it's anyone's fault, it's that bastard's, not yours."

"I just feel like I failed you all again." Oliver whispered guiltily, not even looking them in the eyes and neither Laurel or Quentin could find the words to assure him.

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

Oliver, with Sara in his arms, Laurel, Quentin, Jack, Diggle, Henry and Chloe were walking down the desert before they approached the gate to Nanda Parbat, where was waiting for them Ra's al Ghul and his army of assassins and Sarab and Needham.

"Welcome home, Al Sah-him." Ra's said politely.

They walked forward as the assassins bowed before Oliver.

* * *

"She must be prepared for the ritual." Sarab said as he held Sara in his arms. "I will treat her as my own family." He assured Oliver. Reluctantly, Oliver let Sarab hold her as he walked away with her, while Oliver, Laurel, Quentin, Jack, Diggle, Henry and Chloe were watching sadly.

* * *

"I hope you find your accommodations acceptable." Sarab said as he accompanied Henry, Laurel and Quentin to their quarters. "Such luxury is but a small glimpse into the life that awaits Oliver."

"I don't know if you're more trying to convince us or yourself." Laurel sneered.

"I don't know what you mean." Sarab said, confused.

"Maseo Yamashiro. Oliver's handler, during his time at A.R.G.U.S., while in Hong Kong." Henry explained. "I read your file."

"I am Sarab." He said firmly.

"Whatever." Henry scoffed.

"I know you and Oliver were close friends, how could you let your master do this to the woman he loves? To my sister?" Laurel demanded, glaring.

"Oliver will be spared grief and he will receive honor greater than you can imagine." Sarab said.

"League of Assassins." Henry sighed. "Richard told me about you. He said that you're among the fiercest and deadliest warriors that have ever lived and all I see is a bunch of cowards that are too afraid to live in the real world, so they reduce themselves to live in seclusion in their fancy Ivory tower!"

Sarab glowered. "Do not presume to know me until you've held your dying child in your arms. Until you've told him everything would be OK, so that the last words he ever hears, are lie. You know nothing."

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What was your child's name?" Quentin inquired.

"Akio." Sarab said.

"If Akio knew what you have become, do you think he would be proud of his father right now?" Quentin demanded and Sarab did not answer the question.

* * *

At the pit, Sara was on a plank, hanging on ropes as a woman started to chant in Arabic. " _In this day of resurrection come forth and rise. Rise and come to prayer._ "

As the assassins were chanting, Oliver, Quentin, Laurel and Sarab were holding the ropes as they were putting Sara's body into the pit fully, while Diggle, Henry, Jack and Chloe were watching and the assassins then stopped chanting. Everyone watched patiently before Sara jumped out from the pit and lunged at Laurel like a savage animal as she grabbed Laurel by her throat.

"Sara, it's me!" Laurel choked out.

Jack and Henry grabbed Sara and pulled her away before one of them put something on Sara's neck as she passed out.

"What did you do to her?!" Jack demanded as he glared at Ra's.

"She will recover soon, do not worry, Mr. Wheeler." Lady Shiva said as Oliver and Jack sneered as they looked at their former enemy.

"I've fulfilled my end of the arrangement, I suggest you begin to make peace with yours." Ra's said.

* * *

Sara was breathing out, quite freaked out as Oliver, Jack, Henry, Quentin and Laurel were by her at bedside.

"Hey, it's OK, baby girl. It's OK."

"It's alright, Sara." Quentin and Oliver assured her.

"I don't know you." Sara said, confused as she looked at Oliver.

"Sara, it's me. It's Ollie." Oliver pleaded.

"Ollie's dead." Sara said before turning to Quentin, Laurel, Henry and Jack. "Daddy. Laurel. Who are these people?" She asked, not recognizing Henry or Jack either. "Where's Mom?"

Laurel sighed as Quentin held Sara's hand. "It's alright, honey. You were in an accident and… right now you're just confused."

"Mom's not here right now." Laurel explained. "Just rest now, Sara, everything's going to be OK, we promise."

* * *

Henry, Jack and Oliver left them alone as Jack turned to Oliver. "I warned you, Oliver. I told you that we might not get back the Sara we knew."

"I wasn't going to let her die." Oliver snapped.

"And I understand why you did what you did." Jack nodded. "But whatever happens next with Sara… it's going to be on your head. Know that. Using the pit always has a price. Once she recovers, we're taking her home and we'll look after her. I promise."

Oliver shook hand with Jack. "Thank you. For everything you've done for her."

"She's not just my friend. She's my family." Jack said.

* * *

As soon as Sara was able to get on her feet, Oliver and the assassins accompanied the group to the gateway Oliver held Sara as she turned to Oliver, confused as the group turned to him. "Give is a minute, please."

"Oliver, it's just a mile away." Diggle said.

"Ollie, what's going on?" Sara asked, confused. "Are you coming with us?"

Oliver held Sara's shoulder. "Not right now." He hugged her. "Just know that… no matter what happens… I will always love you with all of my heart, Sara." He kissed Sara and let it sink in for a few moments, making it worth the while before finally, after almost a minute, he pulled away.

Laurel and Quentin approached them as they put Sara aside briefly before Quentin shook his hand with Oliver. "For what it's worth… you did everything you could to save my daughters. Both of them. And… seeing the man that you have grown into… I came to see you almost as my own family, Oliver."

Oliver nodded. "Look after her, Quentin." He turned to Laurel. "Look after them both."

"Always." Quentin nodded as Laurel hugged Oliver tightly, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Laurel said as her voice broke. "After everything we've been through together…"

"I have to, Laurel. It's the only way I can protect you all. I" Oliver said painfully, fighting his own tears.

"I wish things had been different with us." Laurel sobbed out.

"I know…" Oliver nodded. "But you have to let me go, Laurel. I'm sorry." Laurel kissed Oliver passionately before hugging him tightly again. "You and Sara will always be with me."

"Don't forget about us." Laurel begged.

"Never." Oliver promised as Laurel let go before Jack, Henry and Chloe approached him.

"For what it's worth… it's been an honor working with you these past three years, Oliver. And you've been a good friend." Henry shook his hand with Oliver as did Chloe.

"Just be careful." Chloe said.

"Take care, Queen." Jack finished.

"Same to you." Oliver replied as they parted ways.

* * *

**_Hub City_ **

Thea and Roy were in bed as Roy fondled Thea's hair with his fingers before his phone rang with Chloe's name flashing as he picked it up. "Yeah?" His face turned into one of a devastation as Thea turned to him, confused and as he broke the news to her, Thea's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in denial, while Roy hugged her tightly, while she was crying hysterically.

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's apartment, Starling City_ **

Sara was on the couch as she woke up, feeling weak as Laurel was sleeping on a chair next to her.

"Laurel…" Sara said weakly. "Laurel, what…"

Laurel's eyes opened slowly before she turned to Sara and then, came to fully as she hugged her tightly. "Thank God. Are you OK?"

"Yeah… just… groggy…" Sara murmured. "What's going on?" She asked, confused.

Laurel let go as she held Sara's shoulder. "What's the last thing you remember? Do you remember what happened in the past few days?"

Sara noticed the new table in the living room before remembering. "Ra's… he… he attacked us… and…" Then it hit her as she lifted her shirt and looked at her chest, to see no wound. "He stabbed me. How… I thought he killed me."

"He almost did but… Oliver." Quentin took a breath. "He saved you. Ra's said he would bring you back with this… pit he has… Lazarus pit, if Oliver would…"

"No…" Sara whispered in realization. "No… what have you done, Ollie?"

"It was the only way to save you…" Laurel pleaded.

"No! Not like this!" Sara snapped. "Using the pit, it… I don't want it to be like this, I can't!"

"Sara, I know it's hard…"

"No!" Sara sobbed hysterically into Laurel's shoulder as she hugged her tightly.

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

Oliver undid his shirt and stepped onto a platform, holding two ropes.

"The word " _assassin_ " has fallen victim to many abuses of language." Ra's said as he circled around Oliver. "Its real meaning hidden behind sediment of lies and falsehoods. In truth, " _assassin_ " comes from " _hashishiyya_ ", which means, " _Those, who stand apart from society._ "" Ra's servant lighted the brander as she handed it to Ra's. "Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new and it is a cleansing only achieved by fire."

Ra's branded a symbol of arrowhead on Oliver's back as he groaned in pain. "Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened." Oliver put on the League armor, hood and mask as he picked the League's compound bow and quiver with arrows. "Oliver Queen is dead, eventually to be reborn as Ra's al Ghul. But for now, only the Arrow, Al Sah-him shall remain. Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	15. Al Sah-him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, now apparently accepting his mantle as Heir to the Demon, takes upon the duty to destroy any possible threats to his role to the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Somewhere in Middle East_ **

Oliver, now apparently accepting his mantle as Al Sah-him, walked down the ruins in the middle of the desert with Ra's al Ghul.

"I have not been to this place since I pledged myself to the League." Ra's said.

"What happened here?" Al Sah-him asked.

"When I joined the League, I was conscripted with another man. Damien Darhk. We would become the prized agents of Ra's al Ghul." Ra's explained. "We were his horsemen and he molded us into warriors the likes the world had never seen. We were as brothers."

"What happened to him?" Al Sah-him asked.

"He believed himself to be worthy of becoming Heir to the Demon but I was the one chosen." Ra's replied.

"So, you had to kill him." Al Sah-him realized.

"Yes." Ra's nodded. "But you see, I hesitated and with that hesitation, he found an opportunity to escape, taking with him his loyalists and water from the Lazarus pit. And he has vexed me ever since, and you and Miss Lance."

"I don't follow." Al Sah-him said, confused.

Ra's and Al Sah-him kept walking down the wasteland. "Damien continues the ways of the League but through his own organization filled with a hive of agents devoted to his own agenda. From what I was able to find out, he destroyed the Sanctuary Ta-er al Usfar was devoted to protect, last year he tried to purchase Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake generator, he gave Gholem Qadir safe haven to Markovia and he hired Mark Shaw to steal a secret file from A.R.G.U.S."

Ra's had Al Sah-him's full interest as he turned to him. "This was all the work of one man?"

Ra's nodded. "The list goes on. Many lives have been lost, others endangered and all because I was slow to swing a vengeful sword and I will not have my heir haunted by the same mistake." He turned to Al Sah-him.

"What is it you wish me to do?" Al Sah-him asked.

"There is a rival, who claims to be Heir to the Demon and you must eliminate this threat from your reign. And you must do so without mercy." Ra's instructed.

* * *

**_The Lair, Starling City_ **

Sara and Laurel were sparring with bamboo sticks but Sara seemed to be… less restrained as she in anger smacked the sticks off Laurel's hands as Laurel groaned, while she had a scratch on one of her hands.

"Damn it, Sara!"

Sara breathed out at realizing she lost control as she held Laurel's injured hand. "I'm sorry…"

"I think we need to take a break." Laurel said, looking at Sara, worried before drinking from a bottle of water.

"The pit changes people, Laurel." Sara sighed. "And… Ollie's gone and…" She muffled a sob. "I'm afraid I'm losing myself slowly."

Laurel held her hand. "That's not true. You're a good person, Sara and no one and nothing is ever going to change that."

But then, Sara's instincts turned on as she turned around as Nyssa showed up. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, right now." Nyssa said, visibly angry. "A word has reached me that Oliver has accepted my father's offer. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry but considering that our friend had to give himself up to save my sister, none of us were in state to talk with you." Laurel drawled.

Nyssa sighed, giving them an annoyed look. "While I understand your grief, this is a sensitive piece of information I should have received a long time ago. You have no idea what is about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Sara demanded.

"Now that Oliver has ascended to his position as Heir to the Demon, he will come for me with as many men as it takes to see me dead." Nyssa explained.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

A small group of assassins, together with Needham, Sarab and Al Sah-him rappelled on a rooftop. "Tonight, Nyssa al Ghul faces justice for her betrayal."

* * *

**_The Loft_ **

"What? No… Ollie would never do this to us. Ever." Thea protested as she returned back to Starling with Roy.

"I think what Thea is trying to say is that Oliver would never do anything to hurt us and the only reason he joined the League was to protect the people he loves." Diggle said firmly.

"Now what you need to understand is that Oliver Queen is dead, he is a memory." Nyssa elaborated.

"Apparently, the League has some of the recruits undergo a process of reprogramming." Laurel explained.

"Brainwashing?" Thea demanded, dread filling her at the thought that the League would do to her brother the same thing Malcolm did to her.

"The League's ways are shrouded in ceremony, Oliver would not even know it is happening to him." Nyssa said.

"And why should  _we_  protect you, after everything that you did to us?" Henry demanded. "To our families?"

"Because he won't be only coming after me, he will come after all of you." Nyssa said bluntly as they all tensed at the thought that Oliver would attack them. "The man, who is to become the next Ra's al Ghul, must severe and destroy all his ties to his past. Family, friends, home. The moment my father chose Oliver as his heir, you have all been marked for death."

And on cue, Al Sah-him, Sarab and four more assassins burst in as they pulled out their swords before Jack, Diggle and Henry pulled out their guns, while Al Sah-him pulled out his sword, engaging Nyssa, while Laurel and Sara engaged two of the assassins and Nyssa engaged Al Sah-him with her sword and Sara and Laurel picked two pairs of wooden sticks, fending off the two assassins as Roy and Thea picked their bows and fired as Sarab and the remaining assassins dodged the arrows and gunfire. But then, Sarab dropped a smoke pellet on the floor as an explosion followed and cloud of smoke burst out and as it dissipated, the assassins disappeared before they all looked around.

"Henry? Henry?!" Chloe looked around.

"They took him." Sara realized.

"Why would they take him?" Laurel demanded before her phone rang as she picked it up, with " _UNKNOWN_ " flashing on the screen as she answered. "Hello?"

" _Laurel._ "

"Ollie…" Laurel whispered as they all looked warily at Laurel, who was worried.

" _First, let me assure you all that no harm will come to Henry, if you do exactly as I say. Bring Nyssa to the warehouse at Fullerton and Halstead and I will let him go._ "

"Ollie, please, this isn't you, it doesn't have to be like this." Laurel tried to reason with her former lover.

" _You have thirty minutes._ " Al Sah-him said before the call ended.

"We have to do something." Laurel said.

"I'm coming too." Thea stepped up. "I'm sick of staying aside and doing nothing."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Henry was restrained to a chair as he looked at Oliver in disbelief. "Oliver, I know you're in there somewhere. I know that deep down this is not you."

"Quiet." Al Sah-him told him coldly. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Oliver, we're friends, this doesn't have to end this way." Henry tried to reach him.

"Oliver Queen is dead." Al Sah-him said before knocking him out.

* * *

"I'm glad Nicky's in Gotham with her son, at least she doesn't have to know that it's all going to hell." The Canary said as they entered the warehouse with Jack, Nyssa, Team Arrow as on the other side were Al Sah-him, Needham and other assassins, who held unconscious Henry by his arms.

"Is he…"

"Just unconscious. He put up more of a fight than we expected." Sarab said as Nyssa, Jack and Chloe stepped forward as the assassins handed to them unconscious Henry.

"Kneel before the true Heir to the Demon." Sarab ordered Nyssa.

"I kneel before no one." Nyssa sneered before suddenly, the Canary and Black Canary each threw a pair of knives, taking down four assassins as Jack and Chloe and Diggle drew their guns, taking down more of the assassins and Nyssa freed herself from her restraints and the Canaries engaged the assassins, pulling out their batons, while Diggle picked up a sword from a dead assassin and engaged Al Sah-him, while Nyssa fenced with Sarab and Needham, her skills almost equally matched as Nyssa was able to hold her own against their combined efforts. She dodged Needham's following blow and stabbed him in the chest as he fell down, dead but this gave Sarab an opening to knock her down on the ground.

The Canaries were each fighting one of the assassins as they were able to take them down the assassins effortlessly.

Diggle had a sloppy form due to his inexperience with his sword as he tried to fend off Al Sah-him but Al Sah-him lazily slugged Diggle and knocked him down on the ground. Before he could deliver another blow, Diggle knelt down, trying to reach his former friend. "You're still Oliver. I don't care if the hood is black and green, you're still you!"

Then, Al Sah-him suddenly turned left and blocked two flying arrows with his sword.

"Get away from him." Thea snarled as she was wearing a red leather hood, similar to Arsenal's who was next to her, each with notched arrows. "Get away from him or the next one goes in your eye."

"Hello, sister." Al Sah-him smiled politely, to Thea's and Roy's surprise. "I'm glad you came back." Suddenly, more assassins surrounded the area as incoming flying black arrows shot the bows off Arsenal's and Thea's hands and cut the quiver off their backs as they surrounded the Canaries, Chloe, Jack, Henry and Diggle and Nyssa. "Take them all."

* * *

**_Nanda Parbat_ **

The assassins took the Team Arrow into a dungeon as Al Sah-him and the assassins with chained Nyssa entered the throne room, meeting Ra's. "Your fealty continues to impress me, Al Sah-him. You truly are Wareeth al Ghul." Al Sah-him nodded. "And yet, my daughter still does not approve of my choice." He turned his gaze towards his daughter. "Fortunately, what I require from you is not your approval. Did you search her?"

"It does not appear to be on her person." Sarab said.

"Bring me her weapons." Ra's ordered as one of the assassins handed Ra's Nyssa's quiver and sword. "You know, as a young child Nyssa displayed panache of thief. Always stealing extra atayaf at meals and stowing them away in her quarters. She grew to learn that there is nothing she can hide from me. Her exploits of late seem to have clouded that memory." Ra's pulled the hilt of the sword from the blade as he found a hidden vial before turning to Nyssa, disgusted.

"I will remember as the warrior you once were and not as this shell that stands before me."

"All my life, I've lived in fear of you but now, as I stand before you ready to leave this earth, I want you to know, I am not afraid." Nyssa sneered.

Ra's smirked at Nyssa with a small hint of pride on his face before turning to Al Sah-him. "Do what needs to be done, my heir and take with it the satisfaction that your reign will be unchallenged."

Al Sah-him pulled out his sword, while Nyssa looked at him defiantly and with no hint of fear on her face. Before Al Sah-him could strike a killing blow, Ra's held him by his wrist, stopping him. "I can see now that you do not require a culling to solidify your reign. You have broken your rival, Al Sah-him. Something I was unable to do as an heir." Al Sah-him sheathed his sword. "Spilling her blood now would only serve as gluttony." Al Sah-him nodded. "Perhaps, her blood could be of another purpose as a mean to unite our families. You as husband…" Oliver's mask shattered for a second before composing himself as Ra's turned to Nyssa, to Oliver's luck as he didn't notice Oliver's reaction. "…and you as wife."

"I would rather die than become his betrothed." Nyssa shot back instantly.

"Well, your wishes were no longer my concern from the moment you betrayed me." Ra's replied indifferently. "So, you will marry Al Sah-him and you will become the Bride of the Demon."

Ra's and his assassins left the room, leaving Oliver and Nyssa alone as Oliver dropped his act.

"This was not supposed to happen." Nyssa said.

"I know." Oliver nodded as he dropped the act finally.

"We must hurry. My father will surely have your friends executed by tomorrow at best. And I think I know how he's going to destroy your home." Nyssa said. "With the weapon you may remember. Your friend Maseo brought it to us, when he arrived to our gates. The Alpha/Omega virus."

* * *

"I can't believe this is how it ends." Diggle grumbled as he was chained in the dungeon with Henry, Chloe, Laurel, Roy and Thea. "Oliver… I can't believe what he's become. What they did to him."

"I don't believe it." Sara said firmly. "Deep down, it's still Ollie, I know it. And if there's one thing I know about him, is that he will fight for all of us until his dying breath. Not even Ra's al Ghul is going to destroy him. He will find a way, I know it."

* * *

Outside Nanda Parbat, Malcolm and Tatsu were watching the gates through goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it? The next chapter is going to be the last one of this story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	16. It Ends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team risk everything to stop Ra's plan once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"The Romans call it " _vostatio_ "". Ra's said as he showed Al Sah-him the vial with the virus. "The systemic destruction of a land to ensure its subjugation. And what they found was that immolation left a blank slate to build anew. Until you have destroyed your home and severed all ties from your old life can you begin anew. I did not foresee the day that Maseo Yamashiro appeared at my door." He passed by Al Sah-him towards Sarab. "You had the courage to demand an audience with me. And those who do, usually offer money and treasure in exchange for my favor but you gave me the Alpha and Omega."

Oliver's mask shattered for a moment before he got ahold of himself as he turned around.

"The plane is en route." Sarab said. "It will be ready tomorrow, as you've commanded."

Ra's turned to Al Sah-him. "You will marry my daughter and you will ascend to Ra's al Ghul and then you will fly to Starling City, carrying death itself. But first, you shall sever the ties that still bound you to your past life right here."

* * *

Outside Nanda Parbat, a flash of lightning appeared across the mountains, taking down the guards as Malcolm shot some of them down with his bow.

* * *

The Flash rushed into Nanda Parbat, knocking out and chaining up the assassins in his way before he found Diggle, Laurel, Sara, Chloe, Henry, Roy, Thea and Jack in the dungeon. "Wow, this is like a real dungeon!"

"Hey!" Chloe laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Diggle demanded, surprised.

"I came here to help you get out of here." The Flash explained. "Stand back." He vibrated his hands as the glass shattered. They all went into the armory, taking the weapons.

* * *

Outside, Ra's was with Nyssa, Sarab and Al Sah-him as he showed them the plane. "You will arrive to the city with this, carrying death…" Then, they saw torches lit up as an alarm. "Intruders!"

Gunfire sounded off as Jack, Diggle, Henry and Chloe showed up, firing from their guns as Thea and Arsenal and Malcolm fired their arrows and Sarab pulled out his sword before Al Sah-him knocked him down and Ra's pulled out his sword as Oliver turned to him, while Nyssa, Laurel and Sara were fending off the remaining assassins as the Flash was speeding off around, taking down any incoming reinforcements.

"What are you doing? You were delivered by the prophecy! You are to be wed to my daughter! Your name is Al Sah-him and you are Wareeth al Ghul!" Ra's yelled at Oliver.

"My name is Oliver Queen!" Oliver snarled as he attacked Ra's, who pulled out his sword and fought back but their skills were now evenly matched due to Oliver's training sessions with Ra's.

"I gave you my crusade! My holy mission!" Ra's sneered.

"I already have one!" Oliver shot back as he blocked Ra's attack before they heard the engine of the plane as the assassins were entering and taking off. Oliver tried to attack Ra's again but Ra's knocked Oliver on the ground.

* * *

Sarab faced off with Tatsu as they pulled out their swords. "Surrender now and you might live."

"Maseo…" Tatsu pleaded.

"Maseo is a memory." Sarab said coldly.

"Our child was gone and you left me, when I needed you the most but you can still come back to me. It's not too late." Tatsu tried to reach her husband.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"You survive this and I will come for all of you again and again until your end of days! But first, your city will perish!" Ra's yelled at Oliver before running into the plane as it took off.

* * *

Tatsu and Sarab clashed with their swords before Sarab threw Tatsu over his shoulder as she landed on the ground. "Tell Akio I love him." He was about to deliver a killing blow but Tatsu got up and stabbed Sarab in his chest as he gasped and dropped his sword.

"You tell him for both of us." Tatsu said remorsefully before she pulled out her sword and Sarab fell to his knees, leaning onto Tatsu.

"Thank you… for… releasing me… from my prison…" Maseo murmured as Tatsu broke down in tears and sang a lullaby in Japanese that she used to sing for her deceased son.

* * *

The Flash appeared next to Oliver as he was looking into the sky. "What happened?"

"He got away." Oliver groaned.

"Now what?" Barry asked.

* * *

_**Later** _

They were all with Ray on a private jet as Oliver explained the situation to him. "Wait, that chemical spill five years ago in Hong Kong wasn't a spill at all?" Ray stared as Oliver nodded. "OK… if you're right… and in your and Miss Yamashiro's blood is a vaccine… I think I have an idea."

Oliver nodded before turning to Laurel. "We need to call your Dad now."

Then, Diggle dragged Oliver into another part of the plane as he and Sara were facing him before Diggle punched him in the face. "You trusted Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul more than you trusted us!"

"I did what I had to in order to keep my cover!" Oliver snapped. "You have no idea how dangerous the League is and Malcolm and Nyssa knew the League better than most of us! And besides, you're in no place to lecture me about secrets, when you kept from me what Roy was planning!" Diggle winced, knowing Oliver had a point. "But right now's not the time for arguing. We need to focus."

* * *

**_Palmer Tech, Starling City_ **

"My father isn't using any of the League's usual redoubts in the city." Nyssa said.

"If Ra's is here with the virus, why hasn't he used it yet?" Malcolm questioned.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked Chloe and Henry and Felicity.

"No leads." Chloe sighed. "We're not gonna find him the usual way."

"Oliver, maybe we need to change the way we're looking for him." Diggle suggested. "If you want to find a sub that's gone dark, you should look for what's out of the ordinary in the water."

"So we look for what is unusual and maybe that'll point to how or when is Ra's is going to use the virus?" Oliver asked.

"Traffic lights went down for eight minutes at Adams and O'Neil, all computers at Starling National Bank are offline, the entire top floor of the Essex Hotel is closed, there's an electrical spike at 52nd and Robson..." Felicity listed.

"Wait, go back, the top floor of the Essex is closed." Malcolm interrupted her.

"My father doesn't frequent hotels." Nyssa protested.

"According to the internal email, the entire top floor was shut down for a Damien Darhk." Felicity said and the name got Jack's and Sara's full attention.

"Damien Darhk?" Sara demanded.

"My father's most bitter enemy." Nyssa said.

"You know him?" Oliver turned to Sara.

"I met him three years ago. He's the one, who was behind the fall of the Sanctuary, he corrupted the Well of All and destroyed thousands of lives in Africa." Sara nodded.

"And now he's here in Starling City. That's why Ra's hasn't released the virus, he wants to use it to kill Damien Darhk." Oliver realized. "This wasn't just about my ascension, Ra's wants to take out his nemesis."

"Looks like you weren't the only one with a hidden agenda." Diggle said sarcastically as they all glared at him.

"This can work for us." Oliver said. "Ra's wants Damien, so we give him Damien."

"We trade Damien for the virus, that is remarkably ruthless and coldblooded. I approve." Malcolm smirked as Sara sighed.

"Ollie, you have to be careful, Damien Darhk is not like most enemies we have faced, he's very dangerous and this is going to sound crazy but he possesses magic." Sara said as everyone stared at her.

"Magic?" Diggle demanded. "Seriously?"

"It's not that far off the stretch." Oliver admitted. "I've seen things, over the five years I was gone, that defy explanation. And in case it's too late, we need to inoculate you all for the virus."

He rolled up his sleeve as Ray drew blood from his arm.

* * *

**_Later, Essex Hotel_ **

" _Count two on the roof, one of the penthouse floors._ " Oliver said.

Diggle, Jack and Henry were in the lobby in disguise. " _Two guarding the elevators, another three in and out of the service entrance._ "

" _A patrol on the stairwell._ " Malcolm said as he killed a guard.

" _Same for the northwest corridor._ " Nyssa said.

"Keep Darhk's men from joining the party, we're getting into position." Oliver said as he and the Canary ziplined into Darhk's room, while Team Arrow, Nyssa and Malcolm and Jack took out the remaining guards.

Oliver notched an arrow as he aimed at the man, who was adjusting his suit as Sara glared.

"You know, the hotel is going to bill me for that window." The man said and Sara was sure it was not Darhk.

"Where's Damien Darhk?" Sara demanded.

"This is bold, even for Ra's." The man said as he adjusted his tie and faced them.

"Tell us where he is!" Sara snarled.

"I must admit, Ra's gave a considerable amount of work to get Mr. Darhk off the board but he left Starling City the moment he learned of Ra's intention. It's amusing that the Demon's Head thinks he can catch my employer off-guard." The man said before reaching for his pocket as they heard a noise and Oliver aimed his bow at him. "It's just my phone."

Suddenly, an arrow flied through the window, killing the man as Sara looked outside the window but the archer was long gone before they heard Ra's voice from the phone. " _Hello, Al Sah-him, it seems that both of our plans didn't go as we had hoped._ "

"We're gonna find you." Oliver growled.

" _It was a bold gambit, hoping to leverage Mr. Darhk. One, which would have done you no good, I set in motion death of your city ten minutes ago. The Alpha/Omega shall be disseminated by means of four vessels."_  Ra's said. " _Four instruments of death. I doubt that even you and your friends will have time to stop all of them. Unlike you, Oliver Queen, I am a man of my word and I swore that you would see your city perish._ "

* * *

_**SCPD** _

Quentin wrote down something on a paper as he was holding the receiver of the phone to his ear. "OK, I'll see what I can do, thank you, honey." He went out from his office. "I need all units, I need ESU, all squad cars converging on these locations, we got a potential bioweapons attack!"

* * *

**_Later, Palmer Tech_ **

"I'm proud of you, Thea." Oliver smiled at Thea, who was in her red leather suit, with Roy.

"I've been training for a while now with Roy." Thea said. "This life you lead… you need all the help you can get."

"Thea, all I ever wanted was to protect you from this life." Oliver sighed.

"You can't protect me by keeping this life secret from me and shutting me out from it. Sooner or later, it comes to haunt me too. And I need to be able to fight back." Thea protested. "You need me as much as I need you."

"I can't ask you to do this." Oliver said.

"I'm not asking. I want to help you, Ollie." Thea pleaded. "I now know that I belong here with you, Sara, Laurel, all of you. This is my city. My family."

"And we're going to stand together to fight against them." Sara said as she and Laurel entered as they embraced each other. "We're family."

Then, Jack entered. "We got the locations."

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

Everyone was onsite as Diggle was in a plaza with Henry. "Onsite but we have no idea what we're looking for here."

* * *

On a rooftop, Oliver whirled around to face an assassin, who raised his hands. "I have no weapons. And I have no virus. Ra's al Ghul awaits you at Starling City dam. He wishes to be in your presence as your city dies."

"And what makes him think that I won't just stay focused on saving my city?" Oliver shot back.

"Because he knows of your deluded belief that you can defeat him in battle." The assassin replied. "And you know that as long as the Demon's Head lives, we will continue to threaten upon it." He walked away as Oliver decided to face off Ra's al Ghul one last time.

* * *

Diggle and Henry were chasing a man with a briefcase across the street before Speedy shot the man down in plaza as Henry checked the briefcase but it was empty.

"Felicity, the briefcase is empty. It's empty."

Diggle neared the assassin with a gun pointed to his head. "Where's the virus? Where's the virus?!" He then noticed that the assassin was bleeding from his mouth as Diggle felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. "He is the weapon. Ra's is using his own men to disperse the virus!"

"And we will not be stopped." The assassin said as he broke the arrowhead off the arrow that pierced his shoulder. "The will of Ra's al Ghul is our own." He slit his own throat, to Diggle's, Arsenal's and Speedy's horror.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Diggle yelled in horror as he turned to the people, who were scattering around in panic. "Get back, go, go, go, go, run!"

* * *

Oliver faced Ra's on dam. "I knew you couldn't resist. The man, who survives the sword of Ra's al Ghul, shall become Ra's al Ghul."

"So you brought me here to kill you?" Oliver questioned Ra's motives.

"Either way, I am victorious. You either ascend to Ra's as I designed or you will die and the last thing you will ever see, is your beloved city succumbing to disease and death." Ra's said.

* * *

At another location, Henry and Chloe saw one of the men about to cut himself before Chloe fired a tranq dart as Henry cleared the body somewhere safe.

* * *

The Canaries and Nyssa saw one of the assassins cut himself before the Canaries rushed at him, attacking with their batons before they threw him down the stairs, knocking him out.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Flash knocked out another assassin, who was about to cut himself as in another location, Malcolm snapped his neck of the last assassin.

* * *

On the dam, Oliver and Ra's were fencing but this time, Oliver's form was not as sloppy as the last time, due to his intensive training with Ra's in the past three weeks before Ra's cornered Oliver to the edge of the dam. "Something has changed in you, boy. Your will to live burns brighter and yet you rejected my offer of eternal life."

"What you're offering, was not living." Oliver sneered before he pushed Ra's back but Ra's forced Oliver on his knees and with his sword he broke the blade of Oliver's sword, to Oliver's shock.

"Power serves you no interest, you'd rather love." Ra's said, pointing his sword at him.

"A man, who condemns his own daughter to become something poorly better than a concubine and child bearer, would not understand." Oliver shot back.

"Unlike you, thousands of honorable more men will mourn my death, when I leave this Earth." Ra's said as he was about to deliver a killing blow.

"No." Oliver said before he caught the blade and hit Ra's in the throat, just like Ra's did to him the last time they fought before Oliver disarmed Ra's of his sword and stabbed him in the hip before stabbing him in the chest. "They will kneel before the next Ra's al Ghul." He then started to say the same prayer Ra's had told him in Arabic before Ra's smiled at him proudly as he handed him his ring.

"I knew I chose well with you, boy." Ra's fell down on the ground as Oliver stared at the dead leader of the League of Assassins.

* * *

The police snipers were about to shoot Oliver, when suddenly, they were all hit with darts in their necks as on the other side was Jack with a rifle as the snipers passed out.

* * *

**_Later, Palmer Tech_ **

"You killed my father. I wanted to do it." Nyssa said sadly.

Malcolm then entered as Oliver smirked. "I hope you will settle with this."

He and Sara approached Malcolm as Sara smirked, while Malcolm was expecting Oliver to honor their agreement. "Oliver, remember our deal?"

Oliver and Sara approached Malcolm as Sara reached out with her hand as Malcolm did the same. "When I found out what you did, I made you a promise." Malcolm's smile was wiped off his face as Sara suddenly broke his arm and kicked him in the leg as Malcolm knelt down and bones cracked and Malcolm screamed in pain, all while Laurel, Chloe, Diggle, Henry, Roy and Thea took dark pleasure in this moment. "I said that I would break your arms, and then I would break your legs… and then I would break your neck." She grabbed Malcolm by his hair and suddenly pulled back hard as there was a loud ' _crack_ ' as Malcolm's head was tilting back into an almost impossible angle as his limp body collapsed on the floor. "That was for Richard and for the last eight years of hell you put us through."

"Just like Lockley." Jack smirked.

Oliver then handed Nyssa the ring. "Just make sure you can turn the League into something better than it was."

"I will." Nyssa promised. "And… for what it's worth. Thank you. For everything. It's been an honor, Oliver. Same to you, Sara."

"Likewise." Sara nodded as Oliver turned to Henry.

"Are we OK about…"

Henry sighed before nodding. "You did what you had to. I can't fault you for that. But…" He suddenly punched Oliver in his face as everyone gapped. "That's for knocking me out, you idiot."

Oliver chuckled, admitting he had that one coming as Henry smirked.

"What happens now?" Diggle asked. "The Arrow is gone."

"I think I can help with that." Ray smiled as he pulled a sheet to reveal a mannequin with green armor and a hood and long sleeves. "Something Cisco and I came up with."

"Nice." Oliver said as he examined the suit before turning to Roy. "Thank you for coming back."

"Anytime, Oliver." Roy nodded. "I should go though before the police starts chasing me again."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Sara said. "Jack and Dad pulled some strings. They redirected the Arrow narrative. It's not Roy Harper as the Arrow anymore in the news or on the Internet, just an unknown man, who offered Roy as his scapegoat. So, you're free."

Sin and Thea hugged Sara and Jack tightly. "Thank you."

"What happens now?" Felicity asked.

* * *

" _Few weeks ago, the Arrow died._ " Oliver said, while transmitting his announcement in the camera to the city, while wearing his new outfit. " _But what he stood for, didn't. It lived on in heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that The Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow._ "

* * *

**_Few weeks later_ **

Ray was with the board members at the desk as he adjusted his suit. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, welcome our newest board member and my good friend, who's part of this company and family, Oliver Queen."

Oliver entered the boardroom in his suit as he shook hand with Ray.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were on couch, watching TV as Sara leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Do you want to know something funny?" Sara smirked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm happy." Sara said as they kissed fiercely.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Before you ask, I have not fully decided if I will do a sequel. Originally, I was planning three stories in this series but I've considered doing a Season 4 rewrite with more creative changes rather than follow the canon, which was very poorly done. But if I don't write, I hope you can settle with this story. If I will write it (and it's a big IF), it will not be with so wimpy, weak Oliver and with "half-measure" mindset and one thing I am going to make clear, assuming I will get on with it, I AM NEVER, EVER, going to kill off Laurel or Sara in my stories. I understood Sara why it happened in the canon but killing off Laurel was the biggest mistake of Arrow and while Black Siren has shown redeeming qualities in Season 6 of Arrow, no one can replace the Black Canary and I will not make Felicity as annoying as she had become in the show, again, assuming I will write the sequel.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
